


Ultima ratio

by 2sven



Category: Cucumber | Banana | Tofu (TV), Queer as Folk (US), Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 43,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2sven/pseuds/2sven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ третьего сезона. История с украденным браслетом оказалась не так проста.</p><p>Кроссовер с "Форс-мажорами".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Предисловие

**Author's Note:**

> Ultima ratio - последний довод, когда больше способов не осталось. 
> 
> Идея фика - да что там идея, сюжет, считай! - принадлежит Панде, за что ей огромное спасибо :)

POV Брайан

\- Кстати, если ты заинтересовался, работа твоя.

Он не дошел до двери, замер, как споткнулся, и растерянно нахмурился. Ну, наконец-то! Долго же ты соображаешь, Итан. У тебя ведь что-то мелькнуло в голове, ещё когда я тебе визитку вручал. И я видел, как ты заметался, пытаясь сообразить, что происходит, переводя взгляд с меня на Джастина, но так ничего и не понял.  
Милый мальчик, что уж так пугаться? Я допускал, что ты меня не очень хорошо запомнил, ты же в прошлый раз был сильно нетрезв. Когда я тебе работу предлагал, еще более-менее, а потом только что не похрюкивал. Слава богу, веса в тебе немного и таскать тебя было не утомительно. Да, я тоже не сиял, как стеклышко, но тебя все равно запомнил. У каждого свои приоритеты. Ты, небось, свой ре-мажор сыграешь, и до чертей допившись. А меня вот ноты мало интересуют, зато по фото на диске я узнал тебя моментально.  
М-да.

Я перевел взгляд с закрывшейся двери на застывшего у стола Джастина, пожал плечами.

\- До дома дотерпишь? Я вернусь к семи.

***

Стоило мне остановиться и опустить стекло, юное дарование цапнуло скрипичный футляр и вознамерилось спасаться бегством.

\- Да я тебя умоляю! – меня аж скривило от разочарования. Безмозглые люди ужасно огорчают. – Ты стоишь на 21-й стрит. Куда тут бежать? Но если хочешь размяться - вперед, давай. А я буду ехать следом и бибикать. Повеселимся. Или просто садись.

Итан нервно окинул взглядом улицу, облизнулся. Не складывался что-то у нас диалог. Ладно, продолжу в одно лицо.

\- Слушай, Итан, мы же с тобой трахались. А сейчас вообще трахаем одного парня по очереди. Да мы практически родственники! Садись. Пожалуйста.

Он так внимательно на меня уставился, будто что-то в людях понимает.

\- Чего тебе нужно? 

Слава те господи, заговорил.

\- Мне совершенно точно не нужно твое расчлененное тело. Только поговорить. 10 минут. Или даже 5. Садись. Никаких сюрпризов на этот раз, обещаю. 

Он ещё раз зачем-то оглянулся по сторонам. Кавалерию ждешь, милый? Наконец открыл дверь, сел. Положил футляр себе на колени и начал укладывать в него скрипку. Долго, тщательно.  
Вот интересно, если его сейчас напугать, он меня скрипкой ударит или футляром? Скрипка ценнее, но её хватать гораздо удобнее. А парень сообразительностью не блещет. Джастина это не раздражает?

Я повернул ключ зажигания, Итан снова дернулся и схватился за ручку двери.

\- Да блядь, хватит уже! У меня нет проблем с тобой и Джастином! Ты меня за обманутого мужа держишь, что ли? Вернись в реальность! Да, мне неприятно, когда меня обманывают, это означает, что меня считают идиотом. Поэтому я вам и устроил очную ставку. Но на этом - все. Это не сцена ревности была, а урок – не ври, сука, если не умеешь, и если все можно решить по-человечески. Ясно?

\- То есть тебе все равно, что он встречался со мной?

\- Да. Так бывает. Я Брайан Кинни, знаешь. У меня по-другому и быть не может. Больше скажу, я даже рад.

\- Тогда что тебе нужно?

Я побарабанил пальцами по рулю. 

\- Поехали поедим, не против? А то я с работы, - он пожал плечами, и я отъехал от тротуара. – Поедим и поговорим спокойно. 

Он пристегнулся и сидел очень прямо, обе ладони на футляре. Нервничал. Все-таки неудачно я с ним начал, нужно разрядить обстановку.

\- Я закурю, ничего?

Он молча кивнул.

Тут бы хорошо пошел косяк. Но в кафе с косяком не явишься, да и за рулем… к тому же я не в меру болтлив по укурке. Будем на сухую.

\- А у тебя есть идеи, зачем ты мне понадобился? - я улыбнулся, но Итан только покосился на меня и снова уставился вперед, на дорогу. Макферсон*, тоже мне. - Готов сотню поставить, что ты не угадаешь.

\- Прошлый раз тоже сотня фигурировала.

Ух ты, огрызается.

\- Да забудь ты про прошлый раз, серьезно… Мы с Джастином всё обговорили, моногамией никто из нас не страдает. Все нормально. Он же приходил к тебе после того?

\- И ты хочешь подробностей?

\- Хорошая попытка! А ты имеешь в виду, что я контрол-фрик или что я жажду сочных подробностей вашей интимной жизни? - я улыбнулся и сделал рукой жест, мол, говори, не стесняйся, но он молчал, кривился. - Итан, вот без обид, но я не припоминаю за тобой талантов к чему-то сочному и увлекательному. Я думал, скрипачи имеют какие-нибудь особенности. Я для того тебя тогда и снял, каюсь. Пальцы там, не знаю… У меня однажды был трубач. Ты знал, что у них на внутренней стороне губ круговая мозоль? Это, блин, потрясающе! У меня такого минета в жизни не было! Целоваться тоже прикольно. Попробуй как-нибудь. А у саксофонистов, говорят, мозоль только на нижней губе. Я бы попробовал, но блин. Хреново у нас в Питтсе с геями-саксофонистами, хотя казалось бы…

Нет, стоп, так я слона не продам. Это не Джастин, разговоры о сексе его не расслабляют. Он вон уже губу грызет, скоро до бороды своей жалкой доберется.  
Что у людей за проблемы с этим? И где это проклятущее кафе, тут же где-то... а, вон. 

\- Приехали. Был здесь? Тут вкусно.

Он мрачно поозирался, раздумывая, брать скрипку или нет.

\- Оставь, я тебя потом верну, где взял.

Разумеется, назло мне он потащил эту бандуру с собой. Кажется, я устал от подростков. Но раздражаться нельзя, у меня впереди важный разговор.

Мы, наконец, сидим за столиком и едим. Тут высокие перегородки между кабинками и низкая вероятность встретить кого-то знакомого, поэтому я это кафе и выбрал. Итан пытался отказаться от еды, потом сам понял, как глупо выглядит, согласился на картофельный салат и цыпленка. Поест, может, подуспокоится.

\- Никакого рогипнола, никакой тебе славы Курта Кобейна, извини, - я вроде искренне улыбался, но хрен там, никакой реакции, только глазами молнии мечет. Я его что, чем-то обидел тогда? Да ладно. Меня в лицо он, значит, не запомнил, а обиду помнит? Скорее, какой-то был разговор у них с Джастином. Но что такого можно было сказать?… Ладно, зайдем с другой стороны. - Итан, окей, я уже понял, что я тебе не нравлюсь, и ты мне не доверяешь. Но это не важно. Скажи, ты можешь спокойно, без вот этих подростковых бунтов, со мной поговорить 10 минут?

Он молча ел свой салат. Потом, наконец, кивнул.

\- Могу. Говори.

\- Не-дать-мне-сказать-а-поговорить-со-мной, - я отбил каждое слово краем вилки. Для доходчивости. Он усмехнулся, кивнул снова.

\- Ладно. Почему не поговорить. Знаешь, говорят, что Луи Армстронгу приходилось эту мозоль постоянно срезать. Как с пяток.

Я тоже кивнул, отодвинул от себя тарелку и закурил. 

\- Не об этом. Ты любишь Джастина? - он начал задирать подбородок, я перебил. - Просто скажи.

\- Да. А он любит меня. 

\- То есть вы говорили об этом? Хорошо. Как вы планируете с ним жить? Ну, то есть где, на какие деньги.

Он тоже отодвинул тарелку.

\- Мы не обсуждали.

\- Почему? Вы не собираетесь?

Он криво улыбнулся.

\- Потому что каждый раз он уходит к тебе.

\- Это временно, ты же понимаешь, - нет, очевидно, он не понимал, и был удивлен. – Джастин мне не бойфренд, Итан. Ему просто кажется, что он мне что-то должен, он пытался не быть неблагодарной сволочью, потому и начал мне врать, заварил эту кашу... Это все нелепо. Потому что – для начала - ничего он мне не должен. Но ему нужно помочь это понять. Он запутался. Я ему помогу, но ты тоже должен. Сегодня.

Да-да, такого ты не ожидал, потому обмяк и откинулся на спинку диванчика. Я растер переносицу. Что-то я тоже резко устал.

\- Я всегда говорил ему, если ему чего-то не хватает, пусть идет и берет в другом месте. Он нашел тебя – отлично. Не будет лезть ко мне с романтической хренью, я только за. Я просто хочу узнать, ты-то как? Ты считаешь, у вас есть будущее? Ты хочешь связать свое будущее с ним?

\- Да. Я снимаю квартиру, рядом с учебой. Она, конечно, не очень шикарная, но нам это не важно. Я понемногу подрабатываю, Джастин тоже… мы отлично справимся. И это же временно, только пока мы учимся, а потом мы будем зарабатывать нормально. Может, даже получится добиться чего-то быстрее. У меня конкурс Хейфица через несколько месяцев. Когда я его выиграю, я получу контракт на запись, концертный тур и 25 тысяч...

Убежденно так говорил. Глаза блестят, кудряшки трясутся. Ох ты господи. Я вздохнул и полез в карман, а он что-то все рассказывал, руками уже начал размахивать.  
Я положил билет на стол.

\- Сегодня в «Вавилоне». Тут написано, начало в 21.00, приходи в 22.15. Запомнил? Давай лучше так. Будь в 22, но стой снаружи около входа. Я тебе позвоню, вот, запиши мне свой номер. 

\- Это та вечеринка? Зачем мне приходить?

\- За Джастином. Хочешь ему помочь? Вот, помогай. Приезжай и забирай его. Ему понадобится помощь. Да блядь, что ты дергаешься?! Не медицинская помощь! Он просто может быть расстроен! И ему лучше будет не оставаться одному, - я хлопнул на стол двадцатку и чуть ли не выбежал из этого проклятого кафе, мерзкое место, у меня уже началась изжога, и ныло где-то в районе желудка. Что за дрянь они мне тут подсунули, вроде и не ел ничего такого... Потом вспомнил, что обещал вернуть деятеля искусств на 21-ю стрит, вытащил ещё 10. - На такси. 

И вышел. 

Порылся в карманах в поисках Прилосека*.

Нужно будет зайти к Уилмору, пусть посмотрит меня, что-то с внутренностями сильно не то в последнее время. Чего доброго ещё прыщами покроюсь, то-то будет радость.

 

_*Прилосек- лекарство от изжоги_  
*Макферсон – в русском переводе Крошка Джон, который «так весело, отчаянно шел к виселице он»  



	2. Глава 1

\- Смотри! - Эммет подтолкнул локтем Теда, отчего тот облился собственным пивом и торопливо кинулся за салфеткой, а вовсе не смотреть туда, куда показывал Эм. - Тедди, ну ты где? Брайан все-таки пришел, смотри, вон он! Я же говорил!

\- Я и не спорил, - буркнул Тед, расстегивая и закатывая облитый рукав. - Это Майки собирался его хоронить.

\- Майкл очень эмоционально все воспринял. Что уж такого произошло? Джастин и раньше снимал парней, никто не увидел ничего особенного. 

\- Ничего особенного, - кивнул Тед. - Просто вся Либерти-авеню гудит от обсуждения, потомууууу чтооооо….

\- ... наконец-то Брайана послали нахуй! - хором сказали они и со смехом чокнулись. 

\- Публичность, слава, - пожал плечами Эммет. - Брайан это любит. Самое время этим насладиться.

\- Раньше он не проявлял интереса к такого рода наслаждениям, - усмехнулся Тед.- Нет, вряд ли он радуется. Просто делает хорошую мину при плохой игре. Демонстрирует, что для него ничего не изменилось. Вчера-то у него не очень получилось, Майкл с Беном еле дотащили его до машины. 

\- Мы с тобой такие мерзкие, - хихикнул Эммет.

\- Мы друзья, нам можно. Кстати, он с Майклом. Сейчас узнаем новости.

\- Верный добрый Маааайкл… Мааайкл! Мы тут! - запрыгал Эммет. - Привет, милый. А Брайан к нам не подойдет?

\- Брайану срочно требуется лекарство, - Майкл многозначительно показал глазами на комнаты отдыха. - Господи, я и забыл, какой он тяжеленный. Я вчера руку потянул! До сих пор болит. Мы с ним упали на крыльце.

\- Милый самоотверженный Майки, ты давно этим не занимался, отвык! Но ведь теперь у тебя есть Бен, он бы Брайана мог на плечо закинуть.

\- Чтобы он обблевал ему всю спину? Ну уж нет, - Майки взял протянутое Тедом пиво. - Какую чушь он нес всю ночь, вы не представляете.

\- Отчего же. Наверняка что-то про зелен виноград, - Эммет кому-то помахал рукой, заодно осмотрелся, нет ли рядом Брайана. 

\- Ещё хуже! Что все прошло хорошо, теперь Джастин с нужным человеком, который ему подходит, который его любит... Я его чуть не ударил!

\- Что? И этот человек попрекает меня неуверенностью в себе? - поразился Тед.

\- Тедди, милый, это просто пьяная болтовня. Я же говорю, зелен виноград. Не Джастин меня послал, а я сделал, как лучше. О, конечно!

\- Он и правда мог так сделать, - сказал Майкл. - Со мной историю помните? На дне рождения? Акция нанесения добра. С ноги.

\- Очень в его духе, - покивал Тед. - Но Джастин же должен это понимать…

\- Он не хочет ничего понимать! - махнул рукой Майкл. - Зачем? Он делает так, как ему лучше, и срать ему на все! Просто берет, что нравится, остальное выкидывает.

\- Майки, ты всегда его чуточку ревновал.

\- И что? Поэтому я не могу отличить подлость от нормального поведения? А вы знаете, что он вчера сразу из «Вавилона» направился со своим милым дружочком в лофт и все оттуда вывез?

\- Ну а что в этом такого? Это даже гуманно. Зачем резать хвост по частям? - поразился Эммет.

\- Вот и резал бы до вечеринки! Но нет, он подождал, пока Брайан сделает то, что ему нужно - а потом вильнул хвостом.

\- Ты кипятишься, Майки. Откуда тебе вообще знать, как и что у них было? И Брайана никто не заставлял устраивать вечеринку, он сам это затеял. Она, между прочим, была для тебя тоже… - Тед не успел договорить, Майки вдруг схватил его за руку.

\- Точно! Вечеринка же была как извинение! Когда Брайан распсиховался, увидев нас вместе!

\- Это называется “ревновать”, милый.

\- Так вот, это Джастин тогда сказал, мол, давай, поспим, Брайан придет, разбудит... Чтобы Брайан психанул, а потом чувствовал бы себя виноватым, и с него можно было получить что угодно….

\- Мааайкл! - чуть ли не хором застонали Эммет с Тедом. - Ну что ты навоображал?

\- Ну ладно… Это меня занесло, наверное… Но все равно это было подло.

\- Это было сделано не лучшим образом, - согласился Эммет. - Я тоже считаю, что нужно говорить в лицо, а не устраивать делишки за спиной. Но ведь если подумать, Майкл, Джастин совсем мальчик. У него нет опыта отношений. Зато решение он принял правильное. С Брайаном у него нет будущего, я всегда так считал. 

\- Может, это и правда. И им обоим потом станет только лучше, - Майкл почувствовал, что запал прошел. Он вздохнул, отпил пива. - Но все равно. А если бы Брайан ещё не вышел из комнат отдыха - он бы вообще по-тихому слинял? Так не честно.

\- Это уж как всегда, - Тед похлопал его по плечу. - Не переживай за Брайана. Он сильный, он выживет.

\- Я тоже ему это вчера сказал.

\- А он что?

\- А он уже вырубился.

 

***

\- Бен, привет, это Джастин.

\- Джастин? Привет. Ты как?

\- Хорошо. Слушай, я могу с тобой поговорить буквально пять минут? Не по телефону. 

\- Конечно, я сейчас дома, можешь зайти. 

\- О, хорошо. Я скоро!

 

***

Брайан позвонил Синтии перед тем, как идти в “Вавилон”. Приказал сделать что угодно, но отправить его завтра же в командировку хоть к черту на рога.  
Син справилась, и тем же вечером билет в Сиэттл был у него.   
Брайан даже с собой в “Вавилон” его взял.  
Нелепо, но билет в кармане придавал ему сил. С ним было не так страшно идти туда и делать вид, что ничего не случилось. Что он прекрасен и успешен. Сиять.

Сегодня этим утром – утром после - он выиграл первый бой, в закусочной.   
В “Вавилоне” выиграл второй. Уже не так блестяще получилось, к друзьям не подошел, трахнул одного мулата и смылся.   
Третий ему просто не выдержать.  
Сиэттл? Что ж, отлично!  
Уехать, заняться каким-то нелепым размещением рекламы в местной сети спортивных магазинов со смутной перспективой развести на контракт эту самую сеть. Самое то, что нужно! Он загрызет и заебет там всех.  
А здесь он больше не мог находиться.

Он знал, что сделал все правильно.  
И знал, что первое время будет тяжело.  
Он привык к Джастину. Все знал, все понимал, но привык. И конечно, первое время будет ломать.  
Но это ничего. Это всего лишь вопрос времени, поболит и пройдет.Нужно просто не давать себе времени сидеть и наматывать сопли на кулак. Зачем, в этом нет смысла.   
Это просто проблема, её просто нужно решить.   
Как привык, так и отвыкнет. 

Вариантов-то все равно не было.

Джастин его разлюбил. Он это просто знал. Когда начинается “стань таким, как я хочу” - это уже не любовь, это ненависть. Джастин этого не понимает... Это нормально, он ещё совсем ребенок. Он искренне верит, что дело в этих чертовых цветах и словах. Что если ему дадут то, чего он добивается, все у них станет хорошо...  
Если бы.   
Если бы!  
Он бы сто раз уже и сказал, и засыпал его этими ебучими цветами по уши, если бы только это могло сработать. Да только вот не могло.Потому что дело давно уже было не в нем. 

Джастин разлюбил.  
Ему нужен был прекрасный, холодный и недоступный бог. Гнев. А любить того, кто возит его на физиотерапию, ночь за ночью успокаивает после кошмаров и вытирает рвоту при очередном приступе мигрени... Для Джастина это другое. Для него он стал каким-то эрзац-отцом, какой тут секс...

Кстати, о Гневе. Они все решили, что он взбесился из-за комикса, приревновав Майки к Джастину. Или наоборот. Все высказали ему свое фи, а он не стал объяснять.  
Они не поймут, они же все считают, что это должно ему льстить - ты их супер-герой, Брайан!  
Ты не человек. Не простой смертный.   
Ты супергерой.   
И только попробуй, сука, не просоответствовать!  
Только попробуй... рухнешь с постамента немедленно. 

И рухнул. 

Ладно, уже не важно. Все уже кончено, и все уже сделано. Дальше все будет лучше.

Во всей этой истории для него обнаружилось всего два неприятных сюрприза.

Во-первых, то, что Джастин не смог понять, что с ним происходит, и повел себя не лучшим образом. Можно же было сделать все честно. Тогда не пришлось бы прибегать к публичному самоунижению в «Вавилоне», чтобы все видели - это конец, назад дороги нет. 

А во-вторых... Он, Брайан, испугался тогда, на вечеринке “Гнева”. С ним случилось то, чего не случалось, кажется, с детства. Его предало собственное тело.   
Он отлично все продумал, отлично все сыграл, он справился, да ему Оскара, блядь, обязаны были дать!  
Но только до тех пор, пока Джастин не отвернулся и не ушел.   
И тут проклятое тело вышло из-под контроля, сломалось. Перестало слушаться, повисло тряпичной куклой.  
Он испугался, что сейчас просто сядет на пол и... неважно. Но это было бы катастрофой.  
И от этого ужаса он немного собрался, доволок себя до ближайшей колонны, натянул на лицо маску и подтащил к себе первого попавшегося парня, заслоняясь им, пока судорожно нашаривал в кармане крошечную упаковку “ангельской пыли”. 

Ничего, не так уж плохо все прошло.  
А что ничего потом не помнит, так первый раз, что ли. Судя по слухам, все прошло в штатном режиме: пил, трахался, вырубился. 

И утром уже отлично провел встречу с любимым серпентарием. И вечером неплохо.

А теперь Сиэттл, Сиэттл...

***

\- Я не знаю, у кого ещё спросить… - Джастин помялся у двери.

\- Да проходи, наконец.

\- Я правда на минутку. Просто узнать.

\- У нас маленькая квартира, идти до дивана совсем недалеко, - Бен помолчал, потом понимающе кивнул. - Боишься, что появится Майкл?

\- Ну... мы с ним не очень хорошо поговорили сегодня.

\- Я не удивляюсь. Давай, может, прогуляемся?

\- Это было бы отлично!

Бен накинул куртку, и они вышли на улицу, под мелкий моросящий дождь.

\- Черт… -Джастин поморщился. - Только что не было.

\- Ничего, я схожу возьму зонт.

Бен вернулся с большим черным зонтом, раскрыл его над их головами.

\- Что ты хотел спросить?

Джастин вздохнул, посмотрел в сторону.

\- Если я расстался с Брайаном, означает ли это, что мне не стоит больше со всеми вами общаться?

\- Разумеется, нет. Мы все взрослые люди, Джастин. Мы сами решаем, с кем нам общаться. И мы все тебя любим, ты знаешь. Конечно, сначала будет определенная неловкость, потому что ситуация изменилась. Но все постепенно устаканится.

\- Майкл меня ненавидит.

\- Майкл очень переживает за Брайана. 

\- Почему? - поразился Джастин.

\- Ты спрашиваешь почему? Серьезно? - теперь уже удивился Бен. 

\- Ну да. Брайан нормально все воспринял, я же видел. Я даже думаю, что он испытал облегчение. Сколько можно было это тянуть, в самом деле. Я уже полностью здоров.

\- Погоди, - Бен потер лоб, улыбнулся. - Давай пройдемся?

\- Давай…

\- Во-первых, почему ты пришел ко мне?

\- Майкл и Линдси точно за Брайана, Дебби тоже, я думаю. Даже Тед и Эммет - они же столько лет с Брайаном знакомы. А ты человек новый. И ты… рассудительный.

\- Ты не уверен, что поступил правильно, и хочешь взгляд со стороны?

Джастин замялся.

\- Взгляд со стороны всегда полезен. Но я уверен в моем выборе.

\- Понятно. Я, кстати, одобряю твой выбор. 

\- Правда?

\- Он разумен. Это мальчик твоего возраста, у вас наверняка общие интересы. И ему тоже хочется романтики, я угадал? Хотеть подобных отношений естественно в твоем возрасте. Брайан таким бойфрендом никогда не станет. Не потому, что не хочет. Он не может. У него своя история жизни, свой опыт, ничем на твой не похожий. И ему не 18 лет. Он очень давно живет один. Может быть, он всегда был один. Вряд ли у тебя есть опыт одиночества...

\- Я знаю. Я ему был не нужен.

\- Ты продолжаешь считать, что все, что Брайан к тебе чувствует - это чувство вины?

Джастин вздохнул.

\- Не совсем. Нет. Он меня любит, но… не так, как мне нужно.

\- Понимаю.

\- Ну, вот так же он любит Майкла, например! Любит, но не так, как Майклу хотелось. Прости, если это бестактно. Я даже думаю, что и с Линдси та же история.

\- Соглашусь с тобой. Он любит столько людей, но всех не так, как им хотелось бы. И при этом считается бездушной сволочью. Какая ирония.

Джастин подозрительно на него покосился.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что…

\- Я ничего не хочу сказать, Джастин, поверь мне. Я крайне далек от того, чтобы кого-то судить. Мне просто грустно. Я представляю, каково это, знать, что ты для всех недостаточно хорош. 

Джастин прикусил губу.

\- Может, просто это мы все не те люди.

\- Это тоже возможно. 

\- Страдать нет никакого смысла, - вскинулся Джастин. - Если человек тебе не подходит или считает, что ты для него недостаточно хорош - не общайся с ним. Найди себе того, кто подойдет! Я же нашел. А он ничего не делает.

\- Не делает, - кивнул Бен. - Но не потому, что не хочет. 

\- А потому что не станет, да? Он любит так говорить. 

\- Джастин, а ты не допускаешь мысли, что он этого просто не понимает?

\- Он умный и отлично разбирается в людях. 

Бен вдруг рассмеялся.

\- Прости, не хочу тебя обидеть, но никак не могу отделаться от одной мысли. Обещаешь не обижаться?

\- Попробую, - буркнул Джастин.

\- Ты ведь немножко относишься к нему, как к отцу, а?

Джастин пожал плечами.

\- Тоже мне новость. Я знаю. Скорее даже, он относится ко мне, как к сыну. Я постеснялся сам тебе это сказать, потому что, ну… извращение какое-то.

\- Да нет, совершенно ожидаемая ситуация. Дело даже не в том, что у вас большая разница в возрасте. Просто ты пришел с нулевым опытом. Ты был ребенком. Будь тебе лет двадцать хотя бы - все у вас могло бы быть иначе. Но вышло вот так. А теперь ты уже не ребенок. И это нормально, что ты вылетаешь из гнезда. Правда, нормально, - Бен улыбнулся, и Джастин, помедлив, ответил тем же.

\- Спасибо, Бен.

\- Я поговорю с остальными, если ты переживаешь…

\- Нет-нет, я дальше сам. Я просто хотел…

\- ... взгляд со стороны. Не знаю уж, насколько он мне удался.

\- Ты мне очень помог, правда. И… я побегу, пожалуй, мы уже далеко не пять минут разговариваем…

\- Джастин. Позволь я скажу ещё одну вещь.

\- Да, конечно. 

\- Это не именно о Брайане, и не сочти за наставление... Но пока мы дети, родители кажутся нам богами. Они все знают, все умеют, все сделают, как нужно. А когда мы сами становимся взрослыми, мы понимаем, что они - такие же люди. У них свои слабости, страхи, сомнения. Вот когда ты это понимаешь - ты становишься взрослым.

Джастин кивнул и отступил.

\- Да, я понимаю. Спасибо, Бен, мне уже пора…

\- Возьми зонтик, потом занесешь.

\- Нет, я побегу, он мне будет мешать. Но спасибо! Пока! - Джастин махнул рукой и действительно побежал по тротуару. 

Бен покачал головой. Сбежал. С улыбкой и благодарностью, но сбежал. Нужно было все-таки помалкивать. Может, Джастину и хочется думать, что он взрослый, но… он не понял, почему Майкл волнуется за Брайана.


	3. Глава 2

**_3 месяца спустя_ **

 

Офицер провел Брайана в комнату для допросов, указал на стул.

\- Присаживайтесь, мистер Кинни. С вами побеседуют.

\- Я могу позвонить?

Офицер пожал плечами.

\- Я же сказал, вы не арестованы. Но не долго, детектив Хиксон вот-вот придет.

И вышел, оставив Брайана в серой комнате с железным столом. На столе по бокам толстенные металлические скобы. Для наручников.  
Брайану ужасно захотелось курить, но тут точно было нельзя.

\- Мел? Я в полицейском участке, ты можешь подъехать? Нет, говорят, не арестован… я не знаю пока. За каким хером тебя понесло в Кливленд? Блядь. Хорошо... Ладно.

Он закрыл телефон и вцепился пальцами в переносицу. Хоть бы знать, что происходит. Что-то с наркотиками? С чего вдруг? Кстати, с собой-то у него точно ничего нет? Брайан обшарил карманы, с облегчением вздохнул, вроде нет. Тогда что?   
Он посмотрел в зеркало. Наверняка с той стороны наблюдали, как он тут мечется и обшаривает свои карманы. Блядь. А может, он ксанакс искал?

Вдох, выдох. Прекратить истерику.   
Он не арестован. Может, это вообще дело какого-то другого человека, его просто вызвали свидетелем. Права ведь не зачитывали, наручники не надевали. Все вежливо и спокойно.

\- Мистер Кинни? Я детектив Хиксон, - немолодая негритянка с множеством тугих косичек на голове степенно вошла в кабинет и села напротив, бросив на стол тоненькую папку. 

\- Да. Мне стоит вызвать адвоката?

\- На ваше усмотрение, мистер Кинни. Пока это просто беседа. 

\- О чем?

\- Видите ли, - детектив Хиксон открыла папку, на что-то коротко посмотрела и закрыла снова. - К нам поступило заявление от мисс Кинни о совершении вами уголовно наказуемого деяния в отношении её несовершеннолетнего сына Джона.

\- Это какого же?

\- Принуждение к действиям сексуального характера.

Брайан закрыл глаза и замер.  
Дыши.   
Вдох-выдох.

\- Каким именно, могу я узнать? - медленно произнес он.

\- Вы силой принудили его к оральному сексу.

\- В смысле, он мне отсосал или я ему?

Детектив Хиксон поморщилась, и почему-то это проявление чувств Брайана вдруг успокоило. Он наклонился вперед.

\- Детектив Хиксон, в этом вопросе мы не обойдемся без физиологических подробностей. Так кто кому?

\- Вы заставили его это сделать.

\- Понятно, – он снова откинулся на спинку стула.- И как я это сделал?

\- По словам мальчика, вы сначала предложили ему сделать это за деньги, а когда он отказался, вы заставили его силой. На обратной стороне шеи и плечах мальчика имеются синяки в форме пальцев.

Брайан втянул губы, покачал головой. Что в голове у этих натуралов?

\- Детектив Хиксон, вы ведь взрослая женщина. И мы можем говорить откровенно?

\- Да, это было бы желательно.

\- Так вот, детектив Хиксон. Скажите мне, пожалуйста, как можно трахнуть в рот извивающегося и пинающегося зубастого двенадцатилетнего пацана, удерживая его сзади за шеи и плечи? Ведь судя по отпечаткам, держал я его сзади, я угадал? Как? Потому что я, тридцатилетний мужик - и гей, да! - не знаю такого способа! Мне мой член, блин, дорог как память!

\- А я вам скажу. Вы могли его запугать. 

\- И чем же я его запугал? Что всем расскажу? Убью? Что пишет об этом наш маленький Джонни?

Женщина подняла брови и вздохнула.

\- Думаю, вам известно, что такие случаи бывают, и не так редко. Значит, способы существуют.

\- Существуют. Но от них остаются следы. Не с обратной стороны шеи, как вы выразились.

\- Что именно вы пытаетесь утверждать, мистер Кинни?

\- Что никаких сексуальных действий в отношении племянника я не совершал. Никогда. Я педик, детектив Хиксон, но не педофил. Первые буквы одинаковые, и многие путают. 

\- А какие действия вы совершали?

\- Отнимал свои собственные деньги у этого ублюдка. Он пытался меня обокрасть, пока я был в туалете. Отсюда и синяки. Я отнимал у него мой бумажник, он пинался и дрался. А потом орал, что я пожалею. Теперь я вижу, что он имел в виду. 

Детектив долго не сводила с него глаз, помолчала, потом кивнула и достала из папки чистый лист бумаги.

\- Итак, мистер Кинни, изложите подробно события, произошедшие сегодня после 15 часов. Каждую мелочь, пожалуйста. 

\- Думаю, если вам нужны показания, то мне нужен адвокат. Вызывайте.

Детектив поджала губы, изображая на лице бесконечное терпение.

\- Это просто беседа, мистер Кинни. И возможность решить все быстрее. Если все, как вы говорите, то мы проверим ваши слова…

\- Адвокат.

***

Джастин открыл дверь их квартиры и толкнул плечом, затаскивая внутрь подрамники. Что хорошо с Итаном - уже в подъезде знаешь, дома он или нет, потому что если он дома, то тихо в нем не будет. Он, кажется, тишину не выносит как явление. Либо сам играет, либо что-то слушает... Если откровенно, это поддостало уже. Одно и то же по 20 раз, громко... Конечно, он не назло, ему это нужно. Без постоянной практики и изучения образцов ему не обойтись, как и Джастину с его рисованием.  
Но была быть хоть квартира побольше!

Сейчас в ней было тихо. Джастин быстро сбросил куртку и поволок подрамники в эркер. Рисовать можно было только здесь, свет в три окна, лучше не придумаешь. Сейчас-то вечер уже, темно, но пока можно все подготовить. А завтра с утра начать. Окна на запад, солнца до вечера не будет, отлично. Осталась всего неделя до сдачи работ, а у него конь не валялся, просто потому что не было денег на расходники. Живопись началась только в этом семестре, но того, что было в подаренном лесбиянками наборе, надолго не хватило. Не подвернулся бы Брайан со своими карнавальными шестью сотнями, бог знает, как бы он выкручивался. И до сих пор ещё не понятно, как выкрутится - две картины за неделю! Которые ещё сушить и лачить... Можно будет и без лака отдать, в крайнем случае. Но преподаватели меточку поставят, поставят. Это небрежность.

Джастин втащил в эркер небольшую тумбочку,установил мольберт и начал раскладывать все необходимое. Пришлось потратиться на сиккативы, чтоб быстрее прошла сушка. Хотя рисовать с ними будет сложнее, в раздумьях не постоишь, кисточка засохнет. Зато сохранится цвет, а цвет хотелось обострить...

Щелкнул дверной замок, и Джастин застонал. Даже полчаса поработать в тишине не удалось. В закусочной весь день шум, что, нельзя хоть полчаса побыть в покое?

Но Итан вошел молча, без тени улыбки.

\- Что-то случилось? - нахмурился Джастин.

\- Я не знаю… - Итан молчал и смотрел.

\- В смысле ты не знаешь? Входишь с похоронным лицом... В чем дело-то?

\- Мне тут кое-что рассказали.

\- Ну и? Да говори ты уже!

\- Дэн видел вас с Брайаном в “Вавилоне”.

\- И?

\- Что и? Ты сказал мне, что устал и идешь домой, а сам прямо от меня побежал к нему?

\- Зашел посмотреть на карнавал, это по дороге, в чем проблема-то? 

\- В чем проблема? Ты мне врешь и тайком бежишь к бывшему - в чем проблема?

\- Итан, прекрати. Если Дэн меня видел - а я сомневаюсь, что Дэн даже нос бы туда сунул - то он видел, что я только поздоровался и ушел! Пяти минут не прошло! Ты ведь соврал про Дэна, правда? - прищурился Джастин. - Ты просто опять себе чего-то навоображал, сам себя накрутил и пришел меня проверять? Потому что ты мне не веришь? 

\- Ты пошел к нему.

\- Ага, а ещё я в закусочную хожу, чтобы с ним увидеться! - фыркнул Джастин.

\- Не исключено, - Итан продолжал стоять с каменным лицом.

\- Знаешь что? Нахуй вот эти разборки сейчас, выбери момент поудачней. Я отработал две смены, меньше всего мне сейчас нужна твоя нелепая ревность!

\- Я тоже не отдыхал!

\- О да, ты немножко поиграл на скрипочке. Попробуй весь день таскать подносы! Это все равно, что я буду весь день рисовать и скажу - я устал, я работал! Да, работа, но не тяжелая.

\- Мне за скрипочку платят, а тебе за рисование - нет.

\- Да, а шесть сотен с неба упали? - Джастин тут же понял, что зря свернул на эту тему. Он досадливо махнул рукой, схватил куртку и направился к двери. - Я пройдусь. 

\- Передавай Брайану привет!

Дверь за ним захлопнулась.

Джастин на ходу надел куртку, выскочил из подъезда и прислонился к стене. Отлично. Отдохнул, поработал. Провел вечер с любимым.

Ну и ладно, пусть посидит дома и позлится. А он сходит к Даф.

 

***

 

Брайан ногой распахнул дверь.

\- Беги! - неслось ему в след. - К своим мерзостям! Насладись напоследок! Скоро тебе придется пожалеть и заплатить за все, что...

Брайан грохнул дверью дома матери, отсекая звук, бросился к джипу. Руки дрожали, ключи норовили выпасть из пальцев. Брайан с силой прикусил язык и заставил себя глубоко вдохнуть.   
Нужно было просто уехать отсюда. Эти суки наверняка прилипли к окнам. И племяннички, конечно. 

Дверь, наконец, открылась, джип завелся и сорвался с места.

Брайан даже не думал, куда ехать. Тело помнило привычную дорогу - по Эвергрин-авеню на север, потом налево, к закусочной Харди. Мальчишкой он пробегал этот путь, теперь мчался на машине, но ничего, ничего не изменилось! Столько лет прошло, столько клятв себе, что никогда больше не позволит ей вмешиваться в его жизнь, ранить его. Нифига! Она влегкую делает это снова и снова!  
И в этот раз, возможно, она победит.  
Она его, наконец, уничтожит.   
Богоугодным способом, а то ведь аборт делать было нехорошо!

Джип взвизгнул тормозами у закусочной, Брайан бросил его на стоянке и побежал через лес.

Бежать было намного лучше, чем ехать. Естественно, легко. А сидеть и сосредотачиваться было слишком мучительно.  
Тут леса метров двести, а потом просека под ЛЭП. Широченная пустынная просека до самой Резерв-авеню. То, что нужно.  
Бежать. Выплеснуть адреналин. Заменить внутреннюю боль на внешнюю.  
Где-нибудь там, посреди просеки, грохнуться наконец, подвернув ногу на кротовине, и плакать - от настоящей боли.  
Как всегда. 

Он упал почти у самого конца, были уже видны огни машин, проносящихся по Резерв-авеню.  
И не на кротовине, а запнувшись о трехколесный велосипед, воткнутый между кустами.  
Какая сука поставила тут велосипед???  
Второй за день синяк на правой ноге!

Брайан не стал подниматься, только перевернулся на спину и раскинул руки.  
Звезды.

Он задыхался от быстрого бега, жалел, что с собой нет воды, и смотрел на звезды.

Нужно уезжать отсюда.  
Вырваться из этой истории и уезжать. Иначе он никогда не отделается от своей проклятой семейки.   
А можно не вырываться - и тогда он тоже будет надежно от неё защищен! В тюрьме они его точно навещать не станут!  
Брайан нервно засмеялся, закрыл глаза.

Вот поэтому он всегда так боялся лжи.Против неё нет оружия.  
Все, что ты пытаешься сказать, звучит как оправдание. А если не пытаешься, то вроде как признаешь вину. Как можно доказать, что ты не делал чего-то? От несделанного не остается следов.

Почему он не рассказал Клэр про крысеныша, когда возвращал его ей? Может, она бы и не поверила тогда Джону... Да ладно, поверила бы. Все они верят!

Все, все уверены, что он на такое способен. Он же секс-аддикт. Педик. У него любовник-школьник! Был. 

Вот порадуется папочка Джастина, если Брайана посадят.  
И Джен вздохнет с облегчением, больше её сыну ничего не угрожает. У него теперь здоровые, соответствующие возрасту отношения. 

А что Джастин?   
Он же не поверит?  
Хоть кто-то же должен его знать? Но это не Джастин, конечно... Что он о нем вообще знает. И зачем ему знать? Он влюбился в воплощение мечты, узнавать о нем, как о человеке - только портить...

По ноге что-то пробежало, Брайан дернулся. Мышь, кажется. Тут всегда было полно рыжих лесных мышей. Фигли им не спится?

Нужно вставать и топать к джипу.  
Он поднялся, отряхнулся, пнул напоследок проклятый велосипед и полез в карман за сигаретами.  
Осень. Остро пахло листьями, шуршала сухая трава. По Резерв-авеню промчались пожарные.

Ну все, хватит на сегодня истерик.

Сейчас он вернется к джипу.

Дома примет душ и переоденется.

Потом «Вавилон». Напоследок так напоследок, мамочка!

Нужно позвонить Мел, пусть или сама берется, или кого-то находит. На бумажнике должны быть отпечатки ублюдка. Синяки на ноге, наверное, делу не помогут, мало ли где он их мог получить. Но бумажник - это важно.

Вот так-то.

Разобраться с этим и убраться отсюда нахрен. Навсегда.

Почему он перестал даже пытаться после Нью-Йорка? Да-да-да, мальчики и девочки, вас не обмануть! У него была причина, и у причины было имя. Джастин. Но теперь-то ничто его тут не держало. Зато сколько плохого можно было бы отсечь, просто закрыв за собой дверь. 

Брайан затянулся, запрокинул голову в звездное небо. 

\- Жги, господь. Здесь ничего не осталось, - вырвавшийся со словами дым закрыл звезды, и Брайан рассмеялся.


	4. Глава 3

POV Брайан

Конечно же, прямо с утра меня натыкали мордой в эту статью, как котенка в обоссанный диван. А ведь я пришел в закусочную намного позже обычного. Нифига, дождались! Все были тут, кроме Мел, Линдси даже с Гасом притащилась. Ну как же, такая вкусная новость! Все аж подпрыгивали от нетерпения - а вдруг я еще не читал??

Я читал.  
Типичный такой Беллвезер. Почти копия его прошлогоднего обо мне творения, только теперь под соусом “Доколе?”: я же предупреждал, никто его не остановил, следующими будут младенцы... Бла-бла-бла.

Сел, дал рукой отмашку.

\- Валяйте. Жду не дождусь вашего остроумия. Деб, кофе хоть нальешь? Или так, на сухую?

\- И тебе доброе утро, - Деб поставила передо мной чашку. - Я же говорила, он читал.

\- Зато я угадала, что он все равно придет!

\- Возраст в этот раз указан правильно? - заботливо уточнил Эммет. Милый добрый Ханикатт.

\- Если в статье что-то будет правдой, это будет не Беллвезер, - о, старина Тед сегодня в моей команде. Поссорились с Эмметом, что ли? Или до сих пор обижен на кумира?

\- Вот именно, - Майки прекратил, наконец, высматривать во мне признаки суицидального настроения. - И все это знают.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что люди имеют привычку думать своей головой? - усмехнулся я. - Да брось. 

\- Но Беллвезер ханжа и мудак!

\- Не напорись вы на него - чисто случайно, кстати - на той вечеринке, вы бы так не считали. Правда, Тедди?

\- О, будто ты никогда не ошибался в людях! - Линдси закатила глаза, и Майкл радостно её поддержал.

\- Один Джастин чего стоит!

Оплеуха Деб настигла его практически мгновенно.

\- Деб, никто не заслуживает того, чтобы его били! - притворно возмутился я и огреб тоже. - Меня-то за что?

\- За то же самое! Чтобы не думал о людях плохо!

\- Он по-другому не умеет, - влез Тед, - не убивать же его теперь.

\- Но мы, - Дебби обвела всю нашу шумную толпу широким жестом, - пришли показать тебе - нам не все равно!

\- Это, между прочим, правда, - кивнул Эм.

\- О, это я сразу понял. Я же сегодня главная новость всей Либерти-авеню.

Гас под шумок дотянулся, наконец, до чашки Линдс и одним ловким ударом перекинул её на себя. И от кого у тебя такая тяга к публичности, сынок?

Все отвлеклись на него, но мне не суждено было насладиться этой минутной передышкой, зазвонил сотовый. Мел? Жаждет внести свою лепту?

\- Если ты тоже хочешь позлорадствовать, Мел, то статью мне уже показали, ребята без тебя отлично справляются, можешь не тратиться на звонок, - я собрался отключиться, но она деловито меня оборвала.  
\- Можешь сегодня подъехать на ланч в «Sausalido»? Это рядом с моей конторой.

Чего я истерю, в самом-то деле. Я встал и отошел от стола, за кудахтаньем шести мамочек было ни черта не слышно, заговорил спокойней. 

\- Хочешь утешить меня едой или получить свою порцию веселья?

\- Хочу предложить кое-что.

\- С чего вдруг?

\- Таки надеюсь на порцию веселья. Только другого. Я нашла тебе адвоката. 

\- Ты мой адвокат.

\- У меня другая специализация, ты знаешь. И две головы всегда лучше!

\- На любителя, - буркнул я. - Во сколько?

\- В час.

Я захлопнул телефон, кивнул Майклу - только он на меня смотрел - и свалил. 

Думал, хуже будет.

***

\- Разве опаздывать - не дурной тон для адвоката? - я и сам опоздал, а Мел сидела одна и почему-то рассмеялась на мои слова. 

\- Вы с ним точно поладите, - кивнула она.

\- Мужчина, значит.

\- Ещё смешнее.

\- Трансвестит?

\- Увидишь, - Мел нахмурилась, собираясь с мыслями. - Я думала над твоим делом. То есть думала, кого тебе посоветовать. У меня семейное право, а у тебя уголовка, я тебя не вытяну. 

\- Второй раз не удается тебе задолжать, - я пожал плечами. 

\- Какие твои годы. Так вот, на самом деле, этого парня я давно не видела, он с тех пор успел окончить Гарвард, - я поднял бровь, Мел кивнула. - Да, я тоже не ожидала, что из нашего колледжа кто-то попадет в Гарвард. И совершенно не ожидала увидеть его в Питтсбурге, он работает в Нью-Йорке, «Пирсон энд Хартманн», если тебе это о чем-то говорит. Но недавно встретила. Он тут по делам. Я рассказала ему про тебя.

\- Могу себе представить. У него подходящая специализация?

\- Совсем нет, он корпоративный юрист.

Я вопросительно развел руками.

\- Просто познакомься.

\- Мел, дай я обобщу. Ты не можешь вести мое дело, потому что у тебя не та специализация.

\- И это неэтично, ты материально обеспечиваешь моего ребенка.

\- Моего ребенка.

\- Не будем играть словами. Суд с нами в них играть не станет.

\- Согласен. Так вот, сама ты не можешь. И ты находишь какого-то клоуна, который будет стоить мне целого состояния, но при этом тоже не имеет необходимой специализации?

\- И судебной практики у меня нет тоже, - в соседнее кресло уселся парень в рубашке от Barba, у меня точно такая же. Слава тебе господи, в шкафу, а не на мне. Мел хихикнула, а парень протянул руку. - Харви Спектер, рад знакомству. 

\- Брайан Кинни, - я пожал руку и одарил Мел недобрым взглядом. - Ты мне сватаешь его из-за рубашки?

\- Это Barba, - кивнул парень.

\- О, я заметил. 

\- Но дело не в ней. Отвлекись от Мелани, я тебя умоляю, - Харви щелкнул пальцами у меня перед лицом. Напрасный труд. Я его уже и без этого ненавидел. - Я только что окончил Гарвард, не имею практического опыта ведения судебных дел, тем более уголовных. Ещё у меня нет работы, и я, строго говоря, не совсем адвокат. 

\- Все такое вкусное, - я расплылся в фальшивой улыбке. - Невозможно устоять. 

\- Именно ради приобретения судебного опыта меня отправляют работать в прокуратуре округа Нью-Йорк. Я начну в следующем месяце. А сейчас я хочу твое дело. 

\- Этого мало. Я должен захотеть тебя, а пока - извини. Мне решительно не на что позариться. 

Я увидел краем глаза, как Мел откинулась на спинку стула, чтобы не крутить головой, наблюдая за нами. Как ещё попкорном не запаслась? 

\- Я Харви Спектер, и мне интересно.

\- Может, тебе попробовать сделать презентацию в пауэр пойнте? Надо же когда-то начинать. Подбери красивые картиночки, напиши, какой ты молодец…

\- Я найму для этого тебя. Как только у меня будут деньги.

\- Все потратил на рубашки? - сочувственно кивнул я. 

\- Я был плохим мальчиком.

\- Лучше все же презентацию, знаешь. Обязательно крупно покажи диплом. Больше тебе предложить явно нечего. 

\- Я Харви Спектер, и мне интересно, - Харви тоже откинулся на спинку, улыбаясь так, словно я только что подписал с ним контракт. - Ты заплатишь мне половину той суммы, что собирался платить Мел, но я тебя вытащу. 

\- Мне не нужен адвокат подешевле.

\- Я собирался работать даром...

\- Так вот почему у тебя нет денег.

\- ...но вижу, что даром работать на тебя нельзя. Я возьму символическую сумму. Вторая половина твоей платы - мое выигранное дело. Я не хочу прийти на новую работу и выглядеть там, как бестолковый щенок. Первое же дело - выигрышное, вот так. Я этого хочу. Ты считаешь плюсы для себя? Их уже три. 

\- Что третье?

\- Не разочаровывай меня, Брайан. Мой интерес. 

Настала моя очередь откинуться на спинку и помолчать. Может, я сумасшедший, но я хотел этого парня. Как адвоката. Он... необычный. Немного моложе меня - и только что закончил Гарвард? Почему так поздно? Самомнение и интеллект подходящего размера. Это, между прочим, редкость.   
В моей жизни давно не было ничего необычного.  
Кроме того, рубашка от Barba - это хороший признак. Я же их ношу. Носил. 

\- Ты не тот человек, которому я могу поручить дело и спать спокойно, - наконец произнес я. Харви кивнул. Он просто кивнул, блин! Я помолчал какое-то время. - Поэтому я хочу знать о каждом твоем шаге. 

Он протянул мне руку, я потянулся её пожать, и - блядь! - он её отдернул! Я замер, а он вдруг расхохотался.

\- Прости, Брайан! Ты был невыносимо серьезен, - он пожал мою замершую в воздухе руку.

\- Тебя веселит моя ситуация? - меня она не веселила точно. Все с тем же каменным лицом я встал, вытащил ключи от машины. Господи, он только начал мне нравиться.

\- Если ты будешь так психовать из-за этого дела, ты не доживешь до суда, - Харви оказался у меня на пути. - Смысл мне тогда его выигрывать?

Нет, милый, так дешево ты не отделаешься. Я молча смотрел на него.   
Харви покачал головой и поднял руку в клятвенном жесте.

\- Я выиграю это дело. И я не считаю его смешным. Но ходить с похоронным видом сам не буду и тебе не советую. Давай закажем еду, наконец? 

\- У меня встреча. Но вы ни в чем себе не отказывайте. Мел, - я отсалютовал и вышел.

Не нужно пытаться стать мне другом.  
Хуже нет работать с друзьями.

 

POV Харви

 

\- Даже пытаться не стоило наладить с ним отношения, - Мелани жестом подозвала официанта, мы сделали наконец заказ, что очень кстати, я сегодня с утра только кофе выпил. - Просто делай свою работу. Он всегда такой, а уж сейчас…

\- А что сейчас? Нервничает из-за дела?

\- Ну, - Мелани дернула плечом, - и это тоже. Но последние три месяца он совершенно невыносим. Его бросил любовник. 

\- Его? Ты говорила - местная легенда, чуть не бог. 

\- Вот именно. А любовником был школьник, - Мелани закурила, подвинула к себе пепельницу. - Ладно, вру, школу он в прошлом году окончил. Но выглядит все равно лет на 15. И бросил публично, прямо на вечеринке, которую Брайан устроил в его честь!

\- Выглядит на 15? А вот это плохо.

\- Угу. Ты ещё с матерью Брайана не встречался. Погоди, она тебе расскажет, какой он грешник. Дело не будет легким, Харви. Желающих потоптаться по Брайану мноооого. И уже есть предводитель этого стада, - Мелани порылась в портфеле, вытащила газету. - Вот, пятая страница. Беллвезер. Он давно на Брайана зуб имеет. Как и ЦГЛ. Никакой поддержки гей-сообщества ему не дождаться. Прокурор подсоберет массовочку из клубных малолеток, все они хором расскажут, какой он растлитель и сексуальный маньяк…

Официант расставил перед ними тарелки и отошел.

\- ...потом выйдет вперед невинно пострадавший от собственного дяди младенец - и все. Брайан покойник. Конец его свободе, карьере, репутации…

\- Слушай, я что-то не понимаю, как ты к нему относишься. Утром мне показалось, ты его недолюбливаешь.

\- Мы с ним… - Мелани погасила окурок и придвинула поближе тарелку, - ...как кошка с собакой. Но уважения это не отменяет. Он всего добился сам, не имея за спиной никого и ничего. И он бесконечно, щепетильно порядочен. Если ты кому-то эти мои слова перескажешь - я буду все отрицать, учти! Но это правда. Он может тебя выебать, но он тебя не наебет.

\- Увы, этим никому ничего не докажешь, Мелани. Все дядюшки, втихаря лазящие под одеялко к племянникам и племянницам - милейшие люди. Никто бы и не подумал!

\- Это верно. Поэтому меня восхищает твоя уверенность, что дело ты выиграешь. Вот честное слово, я не знаю даже, с какой стороны к защите подступиться. Против Брайана его семья, куча народа и его собственная репутация. И история с Джастином. И ещё история с Кипом, кстати! А за него… Конечно, мы все можем прийти и сказать - господа и дамы, Брайан, конечно, такой, как вы его описали, но мы все равно думаем, что он этого не делал. Толку-то от этого.

\- Кто такие Джастин и Кип?

\- Джастин - тот мальчик, что его бросил. Правильно сделал, кстати, я одобряю. Нашел себе нормального бойфренда своего возраста, у них общие увлечения, оба студенты. А с Кипом была история года полтора назад. Он подал на Брайана в суд за сексуальное домогательство на работе. Нелепее придумать нельзя. Брайану приходится отбиваться от парней, готовых по щелчку упасть перед ним на колени, зачем ему этот тощий заморыш?

\- Он тоже выглядел на 15?

\- Кстати, да... ну, не на 15, но лет на 19. Заявление свое он забрал так же внезапно, как и подал, так что ничего, строго говоря, не было... Но все равно припомнят.

\- Одно радует, прямых доказательств произошедшего с племянником тоже нет.

\- Да. Есть много плохих слов против немногих хороших. 

\- У него ведь есть сын, Мелани?

\- Это у меня есть сын. И у Линдси. Он свои родительские права отдал мне. Думаешь, это поможет его защите? Вряд ли. К тому же я почти уверена, что он не позволит даже упоминать Гаса. Так зовут сына.

\- Почему?

\- Он сам лучше сформулирует. Но нет, Харви, слепить из Брайана светлый образ гражданина, бизнесмена и отца не выйдет. Тут уж Брайан расстарался. Нужно что-то совсем другое. Вот только я не знаю, что. 

\- Я найду.

\- Очень на это рассчитываю. Он ведь, как ты слышал, материально поддерживает нашего ребенка, - Мелани мне подмигнула. - А я все-таки еврейка!

\- То есть за ланч плачу я?

\- В благодарность за это прекрасное дело!

Я рассмеялся. Мне оно действительно нравилось.   
Выиграть ерундовое дело - мало чести.


	5. Глава 4

POV Брайан

\- Брайан, это Харви. Нам нужно встретиться и поговорить о твоем деле. 

Мел дала ему мой телефон, ну конечно. Я вздохнул.   
Блядь, как не хотелось об этом говорить. Вообще. Ни с кем.   
Вчера очень хотелось, но слушать дураков не нашлось, слава богу. А сегодня нет, спасибо.

\- И подписать документы. Брайан.

\- Да, - я переложил трубку в другую руку, потер лоб. Зачем я так накидался? Ещё и семи не было. - Да, угол Фуллер и Тремонт, верхний этаж.

Звонок домофона раздался минут через пять, я не успел даже переодеться, только завис в раздумьях перед шкафом. Харви что, и адрес знал? Ну, за свою предусмотрительность получит меня в старых джинсах и майке. 

Я нажал домофон, не спрашивая, и распахнул дверь, а сам побрел к холодильнику за водой. 

\- Брайан!

\- Майки?

\- А ты кого-то ещё ждешь? Забери у меня, наконец, это всё, руки же отрываются!

Я взял коробки с пиццей и разнообразные пакеты. Пахло одурительно.

\- Слушай, Майки...

\- Ты уже набрался? На голодный желудок, небось? Тем более нужно поесть.

\- Чтоб было, чем блевать? Не лучшая идея. И ко мне сейчас придет адвокат.

Майки было не смутить, он уже открывал коробки.

\- И на девчонок хватит.

\- Каких девчонок? Я не про Мел говорю.

\- А кто же тогда у тебя адвокат? - Майки замер с куриной ножкой в руке. 

\- Мел не единственная в своем роде! 

\- Это понятно, но почему не она? Поругались?

\- Да она мне и нашла этого парня, говорит, у неё другая специализация. Он больше подходит.

\- Ооооо... потому ты и пытаешься меня вытолкать? - подмигнул Майки.

\- Нет. Слушай. Давай с едой в другой раз. Это наша первая с ним встреча, разговор предстоит не слишком приятный.

\- Понятно, - Майки догрыз ножку, вытер руки. - Хотел с тобой посидеть, поболтать. 

\- Посидим, поболтаем. Но сначала я решу проблему с адвокатом. Больше суток прошло, а я ничего не сделал. 

\- А почему он придет сюда? У него должен быть офис, секретарша…

\- Да ну нафиг. Нет, он нормальный мужик. Нашего возраста примерно.

\- То есть выталкиваешь ты меня не зряяяяя, - Майки обнял меня за шею, от него пахло курицей, и у меня заурчало в животе. Я действительно весь день не ел. 

Майки отложил часть еды, остальное снова взял в руки.

\- Я оставлю тебе вот это и это. А это мы съедим с Беном, раз ты такой засранец. Кстати, завтра мама собирает всех на ужин, тебе приказано быть. Она считает, что тебя нужно поддержать. Я тоже так считаю.

Я улыбнулся, поцеловал его в висок и, наконец, выпроводил.  
Убрал еду в холодильник, приоткрыл окно.  
Поем потом.

***

Харви вошел в лофт, даже не замявшись у порога, осмотрелся.

\- Я бы, знаешь, сделал все светлее, больше стекла…

\- А я _уже_ сделал. Именно так, как хотел. Воды, пива?

\- Не понимаю эту манеру пить из бутылок...

Я обернулся уже с водой в руке, поморщился. 

\- Что с тобой такое? Мел покусала? Даже если это так - будь добр, изобрази адвоката. Если хочешь им быть, конечно. 

Харви сел на диван и выложил бумаги на кофейный столик.

\- Кстати, об адвокатах. Вот это ты должен подписать. Это...

\- Сначала, - оборвал его я, - мы поговорим. Потому что поболтать о победе - это мило, конечно. Но я хочу знать, каков твой план. За что я собираюсь платить.

\- Справедливо, - Харви откинулся на спинку дивана. - Но ты не крем от морщин, который можно рекламировать, исходя из одной только идеи, а я не рекламщик. Мне нужно все. Во всех подробностях.

Я сел на другой конец дивана, забросил ноги на столик и закурил.  
Как ни отвратительно это признавать, Харви был прав. Без разговора не обойтись.  
Господи, с чего начать?  
Похоже, придется с рождения.  
Может, согнать Харви и лечь? Ведь в этой позе принято изливать душу и рассказывать про детские травмы?  
Ладно, раньше начнешь, раньше закончишь.

 

\- Мои родители Джек и Джоан Кинни, Клэр - старшая сестра. Двое детей, разведена. Паршивые отношения в семье - фирменный стиль Кинни. Основная заслуга принадлежит моей мамочке. Ханжа, святоша и алкоголичка. Она обязательно припрется на суд рассказать всем, какой мерзкий образ жизни я веду и как обманул её надежды. А она так старалась вбить в меня хоть чуточку благочестия! Впрочем, про вбить она будет отрицать, - я усмехнулся, отпил воды. - Отец не придет, он умер. Джек был не слишком умен, вспыльчив, говнист, но слабоват против Джоан. Она вертела им, как хотела. Всеми нами. Чертова мученица. Любимым её трюком было накинуться на него, когда он пьян, чтобы он психанул, вмазал ей, тогда она кидалась картинно защищать нас с Клэр, как будто это он собирался нас бить, а не она лупила по поводу и без. Какими слезами она уливалась, ты бы видел! Спасительница! Мученица! Клэр такая же сука. Мамочкиных яиц у неё нет, они достались мне. Но такая же лживая двуличная тварь. Даже не спросила меня, что произошло. Просто пошла и написала заявление. Они обе уверены, что я это сделал! Без вариантов!

Я потер переносицу.  
Что-то я разговорился. Синдром попутчика?

\- Я считаю, что тебе нужно знать, с кем ты будешь иметь дело, - надеюсь, это не прозвучало оправданием.

\- Обязательно нужно, - Харви встал. - Я возьму себе пива?

\- Можешь даже взять стакан.

\- Защита основывается на людях в не меньшей степени, чем на фактах, поэтому мне нужно все. Продолжай, я тебя слушаю.

\- Джон старший сын, Питер младший. Я не разбираюсь в подростках, но, по-моему, оба они ебанутые. Часа в два дня Клэр явилась ко мне на работу прямо в присутствии Ванса, владельца агентства, и потребовала посидеть с Джоном, потому что с Питером что-то там случилось в школе, руку сломал, кажется. И ей срочно нужно в больницу. Я пытался отбиться, но Джоан была пьяна, а больше некому. 

\- Почему Джон был не в школе?

\- Хороший вопрос. Не знаю. Я уехал с работы, покормил его в закусочной, потом мы посидели в магазинчике комиксов, им владеет мой друг, Майкл. Он ему целую кучу комиксов подарил. Как Майки потом возмущался... - я фыркнул и покачал головой. - И мы поехали ко мне, ждать, когда Клэр наконец явится. Я вышел из туалета, увидел Джона с моим бумажником в руке. Сказал положить, где взял, но этот недоносок понес на меня, какой я такой-сякой-разэдакий, денег у меня куча, а им ничего не даю. Поэтому он типа в своем праве.

\- Двенадцать лет?

\- Угу. В общем, он пнул меня по ноге и попытался с деньгами смыться. Я его поймал и в воспитательных целях макнул в унитаз. После чего он немного поорал, что я ещё пожалею, но сидел тихо, пока Клэр его не забрала. 

\- Ты ей рассказал, что произошло?

\- Нет. Нафига? Ещё бы и она на меня рот раскрыла. Джонни ведь не сам додумался, он их с мамочкой слова пересказал. Я рассказывал только друзьям. Как раз перед тем, как меня потащили в участок. 

\- Потащили?

\- Да нет, не буквально. Все было очень мирно и культурно. Детектив Хиксон сказала мне, что получила заявление. Я при адвокате Поллоке описал свою версию событий, на этом и разошлись. 

\- Они больше с тобой не связывались? Ничего не делали?

\- Нет. А должны были? 

\- Вообще–то, да. Я бы как минимум снял отпечатки с твоего бумажника, например.

\- Я думал об этом. Вон он, в пакете на полке.

\- Хорошо, - одобрительно кивнул Харви. - Ещё что-то ценное он взял?

\- Не знаю, не заметил. 

\- Ещё что-то рассказать можешь?

\- Я поехал к ним домой, пытался поговорить с этим ублюдком. Спросить, какого хуя... А, - Брайан махнул рукой и затушил сигарету,- больше нечего рассказывать, в общем.

\- Ты был пьян, когда все это случилось?

\- Нет, было часа 4 дня, с чего бы... То, что я сегодня напился так рано, ещё ни о чем не говорит. Я не алкоголик. 

\- Проблемы с законом у тебя когда-нибудь были? 

\- Нет, никогда. Что странно, если подумать.

\- Почему?

\- У меня не самый образцовый образ жизни.

\- Наслышан, - просто, безо всякого осуждения констатировал Харви.

\- Так что, Перри Мейсон*, какие у тебя идеи?

\- Идей нет, есть план, - Харви указал на лежащие на столе бумаги. - Вот это нужно подписать. Я получу материалы дела, увижу, что есть у полиции. Строить защиту на твоей прекрасной репутации невозможно, да и при данном виде преступления неэффективно. Будем искать слабые места в обвинении. Прямых улик никаких нет, верно?

\- Нет. Только синяки на шее сзади и на плече. Держал, когда макал.

Харви задумался.

\- Что, пытаешься себе представить процесс? - скривился я. - Не в тех местах синяки, не в тех. И жаль, что горло мальчику никто не осмотрел. Отсосать злому дядьке с девятидюймовым хуем - это не чупа-чупс облизать. 

Харви фыркнул и вручил мне “Паркер”.   
Что так? Почему не “Монблан”?

\- _Улики сами по себе не страшны, страшна неправильная интерпретация_.***

Я поднял бровь. Что такое? Я тоже умею играть в эту игру!

\- Уильям или Бёрр?** - быстро спросил я.

\- Бёрр, конечно. Но у Маркхема свои плюсы. Подписывай. 

\- _Знаешь, люди делятся на две категории..._

\- Не наш случай. _Копай!_

Я улыбнулся и придвинул к себе бумаги.   
Наш человек.Приятно.  
Когда с подписанием документов было покончено, Харви сложил их в портфель, вручил мне свою визитку и встал, я - следом.

\- Мне нужно что-то…- от резкого подъема меня качнуло, - не знаю... делать?

\- Разумеется. Живи своей обычной жизнью. И прекращай психовать, я тебе уже говорил. Это не конец света.

\- Ну да. Всего лишь конец карьере, а при особом везении и свободе...

\- Скажи ещё жизни, повысь градус трагизма. Я бы не стал на это рассчитывать. Тебе придется жить дальше, - Харви уже повернулся к двери, когда я тихо сказал:

\- Если повезет. 

Он резко обернулся и толкнул меня в грудь, от чего я чуть не потерял равновесие. Фигасе!

\- Слушай меня. Когда Мелани рассказывала мне про твое дело, она говорила “зубастый засранец, совсем как ты”. Так вот! Я не вижу зубастого засранца! Я вижу жалеющего себя хлюпика, который присосался к бутылке и хочет кому-то поплакаться на свою горькую долю! Не мне, понял? Потому что я не вижу тут никакой трагедии. У тебя всего лишь проблема, её всего лишь нужно решить. Мне казалось, тебе не привыкать! Но с таким настроением ты слона не продашь. 

Я наконец смог закрыть приоткрывшийся от офигения рот. А потом даже улыбнуться и фыркнуть.

\- Черт, Харви... про слона моя фраза!

\- Нет! Твоя была “Если повезет”, - Харви тоже улыбнулся. - А тебе уже повезло. Что я оказался в городе. 

\- О боги. Я думал, такого самомнения, как у меня, ни у кого больше нет. 

\- Обычная ошибка простых смертных, - Харви нацелил на меня палец. - Завтра утром я тебе звоню. 

Кажется, я уже обожал этого парня.

 

_*ловкий адвокат - детектив, герой книг Э.С.Гарднера_

_** актеры, в разные годы игравшие Перри Мейсона._

_**** курсивом выделены мемы, знаменитые цитаты из фильмов._


	6. Глава 5

На следующий день про вечеринку в его честь Брайану напомнила сама Деб, потом Линдси и потом ещё раз Майкл.

Брайан вздыхал, упирался, но прийти обещал. Они его хотят поддержать! Ну да, можно себе представить. Весь вечер будут отпускать шуточки про секс в тюрьме и напекут булочек в виде наручников. Нет, это намного лучше, чем сочувственные поглаживания по плечу и щенячьи взгляды... Но ещё лучше было бы им всем просто отстать от него.

Он не маленький мальчик, у него нет потребности кидаться к мамочке за утешением. Или ещё к кому-то.  
Он бы отлично делал вид, что ничего не случилось и ничего его не волнует. Первый раз, что ли.  
И все бы поверили. Они всегда верят.

С другой стороны - почему не сходить. Это бестолковое мероприятие отвлечет его почти на целый вечер. Можно поболтать, позлиться на дурацкие подколки, вкусно поесть опять же. Поиграть с Гасом.  
Заиметь уважительную причину не идти в “Вавилон”.

Брайан старался об этом не думать, не говорить, но появляться в клубе ему не хотелось. Уже три месяца не хотелось, если честно. Хватало и других способов снять себе парня, совершенно незачем было ради этого слушать шепотки за спиной и ловить на себе выжидательные взгляды. Ждут, когда он даст слабину. Предвкушают. Делают ставки.  
Они сразу же заметили, что он стал выбирать мелких и молодых. А он не сразу понял, что палится, сам себе добавил геморроя.  
Оооо, гейский серпентариум не сравнится ни с каким другим.

В "Вавилоне" Брайан все равно бывал, конечно. Не хватало ещё их радовать. Но и сам не радовался.  
То место, которое раньше казалось Нарнией, волшебной страной, стало полем боя, и теперь там точно так же нельзя было расслабиться.  
Хотелось найти что-то новое.  
Он шарился по другим клубам, однажды даже на уик-енд уехал в Нью-Йорк, а потом в Сан-Франциско. Это было хорошо. Но не то и не так. Да, там никто не злорадствовал, но никто его и не знал. Там он такой же безымянный трах, как и остальные.

После карнавала стало получше, но все равно не так, как раньше. Появляться в "Вавилоне" с Майки было ещё терпимо, да только вот у Майки семейная жизнь, и больше его было не заполучить ни уговорами, ни силой. А одному - элементарно опасно. Он стал чаще перебирать, то ли из-за плохого настроения, то ли потому что мало ел.

Нужно было найти что-то другое. Хотелось... чего-то иного.  
Знать бы, чего.

Вечеринка не оказалась вечеринкой-сюрпризом, слава богу, и милейшие друзья даже не надели полосатые робы, чтобы он привыкал.  
Но без подложенной свиньи не обошлось.

В роли оной отлично выступила сладкая парочка Джастин-Итан. Они весь вечер держались за ручки и таскали еду друг у друга с тарелок. Улыбались, как контуженные. А ещё при каждом удобном случае тискали друг друга за задницу и целовались в щечку. Тошнотворное зрелище. 

Почему они вообще тут оказались? Это типа его должно было поддержать и ободрить?  
Ну ободрило, кто спорит. Ещё как. Вместо того, чтобы спокойно поесть и засесть где-нибудь в углу с Виком и бутылкой пива, он весь вечер психовал, выпил лишнего и ушел первым. 

Спасибо всем за поддержку.  
Разумеется, следом кинулся Майки, вызвался отвезти его домой, долго объяснял про то, что для мамы Джастин такой же член семьи, и нельзя же было его пригласить без бойфренда. И что он лично был против. И что они же с Джастином остались друзьями. Нужно жить дальше. И если он, Брайан, кого-то себе найдет, они его тоже обязательно пригласят, а как же иначе!

На этой фразе терпение Брайана кончилось, он вырвал ключи у Майкла, хлопнул дверью корвета и уехал домой сам. 

***

\- Спасибо, Тед! - крикнул Джастин, когда их с Итаном высадили у дома.

\- Да не за что! - машина аккуратно отъехала от тротуара и вскоре скрылась из виду.

\- Отличный вечер, правда? И у нас на завтра есть завтрак и ужин, - Джастин помахал пакетом, который всучила им с собой Деб.

\- Да, было вкусно, - без энтузиазма отозвался Итан.

\- Что такое? Тебе настолько не нравится общаться с моими друзьями?

\- Какие они тебе друзья? У меня родители такого возраста.

\- Не такого, не выдумывай.

\- Ближе к ним, чем к нам. И эти котики, эта жуткая одежда... Ты меня извини, конечно, но это не мое.

\- А не похуй на котиков? Они хорошие люди. Они мне очень помогали всегда.

\- Конееечно, ты их любимая детка.

\- Любимая детка у них Гас! Ну что ты куксишься? Все нормально же было? Когда мы ходим к твоим друзьям, я хотя бы вежливо улыбаюсь, - Джастин вывесил пакет с едой за окно, потому что холодильника у них не было. 

\- Да как же! Помню я, что ты им наговорил в прошлый раз.

\- И что? Ты решил отомстить, что ли?

\- Нет, просто тоже не скрываю своих чувств.

\- Отлично, я буду ходить без тебя. И в жопу тогда твоих друзей-снобов.

\- Ты ведь этого и хотел, верно?

-Чего я хотел? - веселья как ни бывало. Джастин сузил глаза.

\- Да уж ясно чего. Чтобы все было как раньше! Ваша компашка, Брайан... чтоб я там не мешался!

\- Блядь, да ты определись уже! То ты сам к моим друзьям ходить не хочешь, рылом они для тебя не вышли, то это я подстроил! Ещё и Брайана приплел. Да он вообще только и думал, как слинять. В гробу он видал эти вечеринки, ему сейчас не до них.

\- Ах, бедненький!

\- Сочувствовать людям в сложной ситуации - это нормально, Итан.

\- Сочувствовать людям, которые получили, что заслуживают? Нет, это не ко мне.

Джастин оторопел.

\- Чем он это заслужил? Брайан в жизни не сделал бы ничего подобного... У него есть сын, и он его любит.

\- Он и тебя любил! - издевательски скривился Итан.

\- Что ты несешь вообще? Мне было семнадцать, и я сам к нему пришел!

\- А выглядел ты на пятнадцать! Пятнадцать-двенадцать, почти то же самое! А если он закинулся какой-нибудь дрянью, как он обычно делает, он мог и не обратить внимания на разницу! 

От удара в челюсть Итан отлетел к стене, схватился за лицо. 

\- Ты... Ты... ты такой же, как он! Тебе только и надо, потрахаться, нажраться и подраться!

\- А тебе? Что нужно тебе? Поливать говном хороших людей? Все не такие, один ты лучше всех. Знаешь что? Иди ты к чертям собачьим, интеллектуал недоделанный. Нифига себе у тебя начинка полезла. Господи, какое... блядство.

Джастин во всей дури хлопнул дверью и выбежал на улицу. Слезы душили, в груди жгло. Как так можно вообще? Ну не любишь ты человека - и не люби. Может, Брайан действительно не образец для подражания, но вот так... без доказательств, просто лишь бы сказать гадость.

И если бы только Итан! Все накинулись, все. В ЦГЛ сегодня был, чуть не сблевал: они там только что не танцуют от радости - как же, Брайан Кинни споткнулся. Все по углам шушукаются, статья эта ещё...

Джастин сел на скамейку. 

Куда идти?  
К Итану - ни за что, видеть его сил не было.  
Дафни уехала. Мама уже спала. Если её разбудить, разволнуется ужасно.  
К Дебби... это же разговоров не оберешься. Да и к любому из них - тут же Брайану донесут: неприятности в раю. Ещё и присочинят.  
Ну что ж, был только один человек. 

***

\- Привет.

В какой-то момент Джастину показалось, что Брайан захлопнет перед ним дверь, но тот помедлил и отошел, позволяя войти.  
Джастин шагнул внутрь.

\- Что происходит?

\- У меня к тебе просьба. Если позволишь.

Брайан жестом показал, мол, излагай.

\- Можно, я просто посплю на диване, и ты ничего не спросишь? И никому не скажешь? Как будто меня тут нет. Я даже в душ не пойду. 

\- Просто поспишь на диване? И это не какая-то хитрая стратегия? 

\- Нет. Совсем нет. 

Брайан продолжал пристально его рассматривать, Джастин старался выглядеть открытым и спокойным. 

\- Что у тебя с рукой?

Джастину и смотреть не нужно было, отбитые пальцы болели всю дорогу. Он вздохнул. 

\- Лед бы тоже не помешал. 

Брайан без единого слова ушел вглубь лофта, вынес покрывало и подушку, положил их на диван. 

\- Только один раз. В спальню не соваться. Спокойной ночи. 

\- Я ещё хотел сказать...

\- Не нужно, - Брайан исчез в спальне.

Джастин прикусил губу и пошел на кухню за льдом.

Спать ему совершенно не хотелось, хотелось поговорить.  
Но с кем?  
Джастин прижал лед к кисти, замотал все полотенцем и уселся на подоконнике. 

Кому он может рассказать про эту дикую историю с Итаном? Ударил, да ещё в лицо. В самом деле у Брайана научился, что ли? Или выпил лишнего? Или за такие вещи давать в морду правильно? У кого бы спросить?  
И что теперь делать вообще? 

Как жаль, что все разбежались по парам. Можно было бы пойти с этим к Эммету. Он умный, в два счета бы разобрал все по полочкам. Но он с Тедом.  
С Беном такая же ерунда. 

Как не вовремя уехала Дафни! Хотя и с ней тоже искренне говорить стало непросто. Конечно, она всегда за него, но он не мог отделаться от ощущения, что она не поняла его расставания с Брайаном. И не то что бы осуждает, но... В общем, ей не расскажешь, как Итан его раздражает в последнее время. Как он устал делать вид, что все хорошо. Потому что вообще-то все и было хорошо. Но почему-то ему в этом “хорошо” не жилось! Что не так, хрен поймешь. 

Джастин вздохнул, достал себе бутылку воды и побрел к дивану.  
С Брайаном тоже поговорить не получится, конечно. Да и о чем говорить? Посочувствовать насчет этой дурацкой истории? Толку от его сочувствия.  
Если бы можно было что-то сделать.  
Но что?


	7. Глава 6

\- Брайан, ты нужен мне сегодня вечером, ресторан Isabela на Грандвью...

\- Харви, я понимаю, что ты уже видишь себя прокурором, но пока что я тот, кто тебе платит. А не тот, кому ты раздаешь указания. Компрене ву?

\- Тот, кому ты платишь, нашел тебе того, кто может рассказать много полезного, - Харви послушал тишину в трубке, демонстративно вздохнул. - Пожалуйста. Я хотел бы, чтобы ты присутствовал на моей встрече с Донной.

\- В качестве кого? Девушка рассчитывает на свидание с тобой в симпатичном ресторанчике, а получает в нагрузку меня?

\- В качестве того, о ком я с ней буду говорить. Она работает в прокуратуре.

\- Разве это законно? Личные встречи со стороной обвинения?

\- Она из Скрэнтона, Средний округ штата Пенсильвания,а Питтсбург - Восточный округ. Так что законно.

\- Раз уж ты выбрал этот ресторан, садитесь на верхнем этаже. Лучше вида из окна нам там ничего не предложат. Я буду в 18.30. Начните без меня, - Брайан повесил трубку, посидел, потирая переносицу, и снова потянулся к телефону. - Син, перенеси совещание на 16.30. 

***

\- Что у тебя с рукой, милый? - раздалось из-за спины, и Джастин подскочил от неожиданности. Ну конечно же, Эммет. Фиолетовый мохеровый джемпер и шелковый платочек в огненных тонах на длиннющей шее. Принесло же его днем в закусочную!

Джастину не хотелось общаться ни с кем из них. Ни с ним, ни с Тедом, ни с Дебби, и уж тем более ни с Майки! Даже с Беном не хотелось. Ему не на что было жаловаться, все они были с ним милы. И с ним, и с Итаном. Это было даже как-то немножко... странно. Будто они рады были, что он ушел от Брайана. Может, он действительно правильно поступил, и со стороны это виднее? Наверное. Вчерашний вечер у Деб был прекрасен, но сегодня Джастину болтать ни с кем не хотелось совершенно. Слишком многое разделяло вечеринку и этот пасмурный день. Джастин всю ночь проворочался на диване Брайана, встал в шесть без будильника, оделся и пошел пешком в закусочную. Ему повезло, смена прошла спокойно, никого знакомого, до конца её оставалось всего ничего - и на тебе. Тетушка Эм.

\- Вчера этого не было, - Эммет похлопал Джастина по спине, успокаивая, и уселся на барный стул. 

\- Да ерунда, ударился, - поморщился Джастин, отошел подальше от стойки и принялся намывать кофеварку.

\- Мне случалось так ударяться, - покивал Эммет. - Правда, довольно давно. Но я помню, болит потом долго. Это же не связано с Брайаном?

\- Цел ваш Брайан, - пробурчал Джастин. - Можно подумать, все в мире крутится вокруг Брайана...

\- Никак не привыкну, что ты больше так не думаешь, - улыбнулся Эм. - Вчера мне казалось, что у вас с Итаном все хорошо.

\- У нас и есть все хорошо. Чего ты добиваешься, я не пойму?

\- Ну знаешь, - Эммет заговорщицки понизил голос. - У тебя на лбу такие красненькие светящиеся буковки: “Мне нужно поговорить”.

\- Да я просто плохо спал!

\- И ударился рукой, да-да-да. А можно мне кофе и пончик?

Джастин постарался подать и то, и другое как можно медленней, чтобы дотянуть до конца смены и уйти, наконец, но в пустой закусочной сделать это было непросто, Рони приготовил пончик почти мгновенно, и возиться с кофеваркой до бесконечности было невозможно. Эммет терпеливо следил за его стараниями.

\- Я не то чтобы навязываюсь, милый, - сказал он, когда получил в конце концов свой заказ. - Может, я ошибся, и тебе не хочется поговорить. Мне просто любопытно было узнать, почему ты ночевал у Брайана.

Джастин замер.

\- Откуда ты..?

\- О, так это правда! - просиял Эммет. - Ну, знаешь, у нас тут маленький мирок, а ты человек довольно известный.

Джастин на секунду закрыл глаза руками, резко выдохнул.

\- Слушай, Эммет. Это ничего не значит. Ничего не было. Просто так вышло, что мне нужно было где-то переночевать... А к кому-то из вас идти было неудобно, поздно...

\- Поссорились? - Эммет протянул руку и сочувственно сжал его плечо.

\- Немного. 

\- Это случается, милый. Это нормально. Мы с Тедом тоже ссоримся. Это совершенно не повод...

\- Да не было ничего, Эм! Я тебя очень прошу, не нужно об этом со всеми болтать. Не создавай мне лишних проблем!

Эммет сел очень прямо и поджал губы.

\- Хорошенького ты обо мне мнения! Я, между прочим, всегда был очень рад за вас с Итаном! Иди-ка сюда, сядь со мной.

Джастин покорно сел на соседний стул. Эммет взял его ладони в свои и сказал очень тихо:

\- Просто не поступай с ним, как с Брайаном.

\- Да я не…

\- Шшшшшшшш. Я все понял. Ты не. Но выглядит все точно так же, понимаешь?

\- Если Итан узнает... - Джастин поморщился.

\- Он не узнает. Я сказал Сэмми, что это был один из хастлеров - светленьких, невысоких, Брайан постоянно таких снимает, он просто перепутал.

\- Что за чушь? Все знают, что Брайан западает на высоких темноволосых... - Джастин запнулся, встретив взгляд Эммета.

\- Все знают про хастлеров, милый. Я же говорю, очень маленький мир. 

Джастин вырвал свои руки и резко встал.

\- У меня закончилась смена. Мне пора... на занятия, - он бросился в подсобку.

Эммет вздохнул и придвинул к себе тарелочку с пончиком. Некоторые люди ведут себя, как голуби. Не воркуют и не бьют белоснежными крылами, о нет. Утыкаются клювом в угол и думают, что раз они никого не видят, то и их не видно тоже. Конечно, мальчики из хороших семей не ловили в детстве голубей, откуда им знать. Но у них есть тетушка Эм, по крайней мере. 

 

***

 

Едва Донна вышла из-за стола, Брайан развернулся к Харви.

\- Ты обещал мне много полезного, но пока я только вижу, как ты обхаживаешь Донну. Незачем так суетиться, она тебе никогда не даст. 

\- Я не собираюсь с ней спать. Я собираюсь с ней работать. 

\- Я-то наивный, думал, ты занимаешься моим делом! Сманишь её отсюда?

\- Сманю.

\- В это верю. Главное, следи, чтобы уздечка не натерла. Вот тут, знаешь, в уголках рта.

Харви только отмахнулся, стараясь не сводить глаз с того направления, в котором удалилась Донна. 

\- Брайан, у меня к тебе просьба.

\- Ни за что.

\- Другая. Покажи ей, что я гей. 

\- Я уже показывал ей, что я гей, теперь твоя очередь. 

\- Я не могу показать это!

\- Тогда скажи словами. Вообще идея хороша, одобряю. Обломать девушку сразу. 

\- Сказать будет нарочито, она заподозрит. А как иначе, я не знаю. Я же не гей, я спалюсь. И я не обломать, а успокоить и настроить на рабочий лад. 

\- А заодно стресс-тестовое собеседование? - усмехнулся Брайан. - Вот скажи мне, Харви, почему плачу я тебе, а делать все приходится мне?

\- Я буду тебе должен.

\- Идет.

\- Нечто равнозначное.

\- Нуууу... по рукам. Но если ты бездарный актер - я не виноват.

 

Донна вернулась и остановилась перед Брайаном.

\- Ретт*. Я буду звать тебя Ретт.

\- Баттлер? Но почему? Где я и где пони, Донна?

\- Скажи спасибо, что не Гумберт*! За то, что ты публично назвал меня Рыжей Соней*, я могла бы пойти даже на такое. 

\- Донна, ты бы не смогла, ведь это банааально, - Брайан встал отодвинуть ей стул и шепнул в ухо:

\- Можно было не уходить в туалет, чтобы полистать блокнотик. Ничего страшного, если ты забыла, как там звали этого парня….

\- _Правду про вас говорили. Вы — не джентльмен!_ *

− _Мы живём в свободной стране, и каждый имеет право быть негодяем_ *...

\- Давайте вы пофлиртуете потом, а сейчас мы поговорим уже о деле, - вмешался Харви.

\- Ретт, садись, - Донна похлопала по свободному стулу. - Мама с папой поговорят о твоем поведении.

\- Донна.

\- Да,- она выпрямилась и положила руки перед собой. - Итак. Я не скажу вам ничего кроме того, что вы могли бы нарыть сами, умей вы работать с документами. Такие дела вообще довольно редки. А дела, в которых ребенок столь юного возраста самостоятельно сообщает о домогательстве, - редки исключительно. Дети не склонны сообщать о произошедшем, потому что чаще всего не способны определить, что именно произошло. А ещё потому, что не понимают, зачем сообщать, они не знают, что это преступление. Кроме того, они скорее винят себя, чем того, кто это совершил. Это то, что делают пострадавшие от сексуальных домогательств дети. У вас же ситуация прямо противоположная. Ходатайство о психологическом обследовании ребенка нужно подать обязательно. Девиантное поведение, психопатический или социопатический склад личности, факты агрессии - все, что сможете заполучить. Но. Не всякий судья его удовлетворит, особенно если родители будут против. Формально у вас нет основания для его подачи. 

\- И поэтому нам нужно то, что мы не сможем добыть, работая с документами. Наше дело у судьи Ренквист.

\- О. Туалетный сиделец?

Брайан криво усмехнулся, а Донна вперилась в него взглядом и внезапно стала очень похожа на птицу.   
Уже понимая, в чем дело, Брайан непроизвольно поморщился и отвернулся.  
Харви переводил взгляд с одного на другого.

\- Что происходит?

\- Я вспомнила, - Донна покачала головой. - Вот почему ты сразу показался мне знакомым. Светленький такой мальчик, школьник, нападение одноклассника. А ты был свидетелем.

Брайан дернул плечом.

\- Если бы только свидетелем.

\- А теперь вы оба прекращаете говорить намеками, - Харви нацелил палец на Брайана. - Рассказывай.

Брайан как-то бестолково взмахнул в воздухе рукой.

\- Этот судья вел дело Джастина в 2001-м, когда на него напали на выпускном. Я там тоже был. Проходил свидетелем.

\- Ты был с ним на выпускном? - поразился Харви.

\- Да, блядь, я был с ним на выпускном! - рявкнул Брайан.

За соседним столиком зашушукались, лицо Брайана окаменело, потом потеряло всякое выражение, и он начал поворачиваться в сторону приглушенного, но оживленного разговора. 

Тарелка грохнула о пол так, что брызги полетели.

\- О бооже, я такая неловкая! - Донна всплеснула руками и завертелась в поисках официанта. - Будьте добры!

\- Не беспокойтесь, прошу вас, - официант материализовался буквально из воздуха. - Вы не пострадали?

\- Нет-нет, я задела её локтем. Спасибо вам, - Донна метнула такой яростный взгляд на Харви, что тот заморгал. Соседнему столику запала её ярости тоже хватило, сидящие за ним моментально заткнулись. Донна осмотрелась в поисках ещё каких-либо зрителей, удовлетворенно кивнула и продолжила как ни в чем ни бывало. - Итак, о чем я говорила. Судья, которого вы упомянули, очень плохой вариант. Не только из-за его отношения к геям, но и из-за его репутации. Все превратится в фарс. Вам стоит подумать в этом направлении. 

\- Я подумаю, - кивнул Брайан.

\- Тебе можно только думать, Рэтт.

\- Я понимаю, - Брайан жестом попросил официанта налить вина. 

\- Итак, наши направления - судья и основание для ходатайства. Спасибо, Донна, - Харви с улыбкой откинулся на спинку стула. - Если не секрет, откуда у секретаря окружной прокуратуры познания в детской психологии?

\- До секретаря в прокуратуре я была секретарем адвоката со специализацией на домогательствах и харрасменте. Правда, детских дел при мне не было, не питайте напрасных надежд. Но принцип тот же. Если жертва на каждом углу кричит о том, что с ней сделали, жертва не она. Или сделали что-то другое. 

\- Это понятно.

\- Понимать легко, - отрезала Донна. - Доказать трудно.

\- И при этом всем, - усмехнувшись, Харви повел бокалом в воздухе. - Ты работаешь в Скрэнтоне. И подумываешь о Питтсбурге... 

\- Харви, разочаровать даму - это не то, чего ты хочешь, - фыркнул Брайан. - Донна, прости. Он просто хочет сманить тебя в Нью-Йорк, не подумай плохого. 

\- Это что, выглядело как подкат? - нахмурился Харви.

\- Дешевый, - кивнула Донна. 

\- Черт. Про Нью-Йорк, кстати, правда. - Харви покачал головой. - Сдаюсь. Я не знаю, как предложить тебе работу так, чтобы это не выглядело двусмысленно.

\- Сказать прямо. Это всегда работает, - Брайан поцеловал его в уголок рта, хлопнул по плечу и встал. - Я попудрю носик с вашего разрешения.

\- Штраф до 10 тысяч*, - бросил вслед Харви.

 

***

Джастин открыл дверь ключом и вздрогнул, когда увидел перед собой Итана.  
Постояли молча.

\- Прости, что я тебя ударил. 

\- Я заслужил. Меня занесло, - когда глаза попривыкли к полутьме коридора, стало видно, что Итан чуть не плачет, Джастин бросил сумку на пол, подошел, обнял его.

\- Это просто слова. А я тебя ударил. Прости.

\- Я испугался, что ты ушел.

Джастин чувствовал себя последней сволочью.

\- Я бы не ушел вот так молча. Я просто... сам испугался. У нас же все было хорошо, и вдруг такое. Понимаешь, все эти люди, они моя семья... так уж получилось.

\- А говорить плохое о семье - последнее дело, - кивнул Итан.

\- Ну да. А я был не прав с твоими друзьями, можешь двинуть мне тоже! Только предупреждаю, рука потом ужасно болит, - Джастин с облегчением почувствовал, что Итан смеется. - Мир?

\- Мир. Где ты ночевал?

\- Ты же знаешь, благодаря кое-кому я приобрел большой опыт, всегда найду, у кого поспать.

\- Не на тротуаре на газетке?

\- А ты бы этого для меня хотел?

\- В ноябре? Нет. 

\- Вот и я не хотел. Ты не пошел на занятия?

\- Ну ты посмотри на меня… куда я такой пойду?

\- Если тебя утешит, я тоже не пошел. Рука болит пиздец просто. Какое там рисовать, я чуть всю посуду у Деб не перебил. 

\- Отлично мы с тобой провели вечер.

\- Угу, - Джастин потерся носом о его плечо.- Пойдем в кровать? Я сделаю тебе примочку от синяков, я умею.

\- Ты много чего умеешь, - Итан поцеловал его в щеку. - И сейчас будешь искупать вину.

\- Да сколько хочешь!

***

Брайан отсалютовал вслед отъезжающему такси Донны и обнял Харви за плечи.

\- Знаешь, что я тебе скажу, мой внезапно голубой друг. Я вот лично иногда жалею, что я гей. Я бы тоже не отказался держать Донну при себе, но в секретарях у меня Син, место занято. Да и реклама - не профиль Мамушки*. Был бы натуралом, женился бы, а так - никаких шансов. Придется отдать тебе.

Харви один раз попытался вырваться из объятия, второй - пальцы Кинни впивались только крепче - наконец махнул рукой.

\- Донна уже не Рыжая Соня?

\- Нет, она себя выдала, она точно Мамушка.

\- Почему ты не рассказал мне про ту историю с нападением на Джастина? Всерьез думал, что не всплывет? 

Брайан поморщился.

\- Не думал, просто обсуждать не хотел. Поговори с кем-нибудь другим. Ты мне лучше объясни свой гениальный замысел с Донной. Ну, допустим, она поверит, что ты гей, а не серийный убийца, у которого в Нью-Йорке специальный подвальчик оборудован. Дальше-то что? Начинаешь со лжи? С личным помощником? Серьезно? 

\- Почему гей? Я, может, би?

Брайан закатил глаза.

\- Никогда. Вот просто никогда не говори, что ты би.

\- Почему? Бисексуалов же очень много? - поразился Харви.

\- Да большинство, если на то пошло. Чистых геев и натуралов мало, - Брайан выпустил его многострадальное плечо и достал сигареты. - Но ты будешь для всех чужим. Тебя не примут ни те, ни эти. Выбери одну сторону, не болтайся, как говно в проруби. А дальше по ситуации. 

\- И ты би? - хмыкнул Харви.

\- Ну, - Брайан пожал плечами. - В колледже точно был. Скажи ещё, ты за все годы жизни в кампусе не экспериментировал!

Харви сунул руки в карманы и покачался на каблуках. 

\- Не-а. Может, Гарвард слишком пафосный для экспериментов?

\- Гарвард? Ха. - Брайан окинул его взглядом. - Думаю, экспериментов там меньше по другим причинам. 

\- Каким?

\- Там же учат жрать друг друга, верно?

Харви рассмеялся.

\- Откуда знаешь?

\- Да везде учат, только в других местах ставки пониже и учителя пожиже, - Брайан растер каблуком недокуренную сигарету и снова приобнял Харви.- Так тебе интересны эксперименты?

\- Серьезно? - Харви забросил свою руку на спину Брайану и потянул его к джипу.

\- Почему нет? - Брайан вытянул из кармана ключи от машины, вручил их Харви.

\- Ты и правда что-то принял?

\- Ответ тот же. Ты от вопроса не уходи. 

\- Не знаю, - Харви сел за руль и понаблюдал, как усаживается Брайан. Точно, его ведет. Надо попристальней за ним следить. По речи совершенно не заметно, только очень разговорчивый.  
Не хватало явиться с ним таким в суд, например. 

\- Либо интересно, либо нет, что тут знать?

\- У меня весьма смутные представления об образе жизни геев. Поэтому ответ “не знаю” - самый точный.

\- Ты понимаешь, что это провокация?

Харви качнул головой и завел двигатель.

\- Мы уже выясняли, что я не идиот. Предлагай, сейчас твоя реплика. Что-нибудь про “не боишься не вернуться” или “ ты поймешь, что ничего не знал про секс”.

Брайан засмеялся.

\- Предлагаю. Идешь завтра со мной в “Вавилон” и определяешься, интересно тебе или нет. 

\- Договорились. Скажешь мне, как одеться.

\- Опять я должен делать твою работу?

\- Я уже упоминал, что ничего о твоем мире не знаю?

\- И это дает тебе право использовать повелительное наклонение?

\- Да ты занудней Донны! Скажи мне, пожалуйста, Брайан, как мне стоит одеться для завтрашнего вечера? 

\- Как на любое свидание.

\- То есть все-таки свидание?

\- Я не хожу на свидания, но не знаю, как тебе, жалкому натуралу, объяснить понятней. Или со свиданиями ты тоже не экспериментировал?

\- Ты мне теперь постоянно будешь этим тыкать?

\- Только если это будет весело. 

 

_курсивом выделены мемы, известные цитаты из фильмов._

_*Рыжая Соня - женщина-воительница из одноименного фэнтези-фильма.  
*Ретт Баттлер, Мамушка - персонажи фильма “Унесенные ветром”.  
*Гумберт - главный герой романа и фильма “Лолита”  
*10 тысяч долларов - штраф за употребление наркотиков в публичных местах в штате Пенсильвания_


	8. Глава 7

\- Брайан, это Харви, - Брайан взял трубку, знаком показал Синтии, что она может идти, и развернулся в кресле спиной к двери.

\- Тебе не терпится отправиться в "Вавилон"? Рановато.

\- У меня новости по делу.

\- Надеюсь, хорошие.

\- Хорошие. Я выяснил, почему Джон был не в школе в тот день. Его на два дня отстранили от занятий за конфликт с мальчиком на год младше. Учителям не удалось точно установить, что произошло, тот мальчик молчит, но есть мнение, что Джон регулярно отбирал у него карманные деньги.

\- Даже так.

\- Именно. Я продолжу рыть в этом направлении, перспективы кажутся мне отличными. 

\- О перспективах. Ты уже определился, что наденешь?

\- Предвкушаешь?

\- Боюсь, что процесс затянется, и мы придем, как неудачники, к полуночи.

\- Не бойся, я не превращусь в тыкву.

\- Не надевай хрустальные туфельки.

\- А вот если бы я хотел дать ценный совет, я бы сказал “Не подбирай хрустальные туфельки, Принц. Слишком много потом хлопот", - Харви повесил трубку, и Брайан рассмеялся, крутанувшись в кресле.

Черт, этот парень ему нравился.   
Кажется, впервые в жизни он был благодарен Мел.  
Харви - его человек.

***

\- А кем лучше быть - топом или боттомом? - перекрикивая музыку, прокричал Харви, когда они отошли к бару выпить. 

\- Мммм, философские беседы! - Брайан рассмеялся. - Вряд ли тут вообще уместно слово “лучше”. Но топов меньше. Чистых топов ещё меньше. А хороших совсем мало.

\- Отличная рекламная кампания, я уже хочу быть топом.

\- Причем лучшим? - подмигнул Брайан. - Выпьем за это. Наверняка так тебе будет проще начать, для топа разница в ощущениях не так уж велика.

\- А смысл тогда все это затевать? - Харви кивнул на танцпол.

\- Заметь, ты сам это сказал! Ну что, танцуем дальше? 

\- Ты не устаешь?

\- Ты мой адвокат, Харви, но должен ли я рассказывать тебе все?

\- Можно не рассказывать, а просто делиться.

\- Учти, я вычту это из твоего гонорара, - Брайан вытащил из кармана маленькую коробочку, повертел ею перед лицом Харви. - _Когда она разгонится до 88 миль в час_...

\- ... _ты увидишь нечто потрясающее_!

\- Хороший мальчик.

 

***

\- Майки? Ты один? - Тед и Эммет подхватили его под руки с двух сторон. 

\- Что это я буду один! Бен в туалет пошел.

\- У вас же все хорошо?

\- Конечно, у них все хорошо, Тедди, они же пришли в “Вавилон”! А где Брайан? Он ведь от тебя не отлипает, кажется?

\- Да как же, - Майкл махнул рукой. - Он здесь уже давно и даже не подошел поздороваться.

\- Что такое, вы поссорились?

\- Я не знаю! Ну, он попсиховал, конечно, после вечеринки у мамы. Но мне казалось, ничего серьезного. Вон он, - он указал на танцпол. - Пришел с тем парнем и весь вечер около него трется. 

\- Что значит весь вечер трется? В комнатах отдыха мест нет?

\- Туда он ходил без него. А потом снова вернулся к нему. 

\- Майки, ты что, весь вечер за ними следишь? Это вон тот, высокий? - заинтересовался Эммет.

\- Ну да. Как раз во вкусе Брайана... - протянул Тед.

\- Я никогда раньше его здесь не видел. Странно, чем уж он Брайана так заинтересовал. Он, скорее, в его прежнем вкусе. В последнее-то время Брайана тянет на невысоких и худеньких, таких, знаешь... 

\- Они разговаривают! - увлеченно разглядывающая танцпол троица не заметила, как вернулся Бен. - Постоянно. Это странно и для Брайана, и для "Вавилона"!

\- О, Бен, привет! Разговаривают?

\- Ну да, как знакомые. Может, это кто-то с работы.

\- Скорее всего, - кивнул Майки. - Первый раз, что ли. Клиент или что-то в этом духе.

\- А может, он кого-то себе нашел? - хихикнул Тед.

\- Ну а что. По крайней мере, он его возраста!

\- Хорошо бы, - кивнул Бен. - Я не знаю, каким был Брайан до Джастина, но после Джастина ему очень не хочется быть одному. 

\- А нам, наоборот, хочется наконец побыть одним! - подмигнул Майкл.

\- Да он как-то не страдал от нехватки общения... - протянул Эммет.

\- ...в отличие от некоторых, - подхватил Тед. - Но до Джастина у него был ты, Майкл. 

\- Теперь у меня есть Бен!

\- За вас! - отсалютовал бокалом Эммет. - Но все-таки ужасно интересно, кто же это такой. Никогда его не видел, я бы запомнил. Не думаю, что Брайан может кого-то себе “найти”, с ним этого никогда не случалось.

\- Ну да, это же Джастин его нашел и вцепился, как клещ. Я за пивом! - Тед исчез в толпе.

\- Вот именно, клещ, - согласился Майкл. - Пиявка! Насосался и отвалился.

Бен обнял его за плечи и едва взглянул, но Майки тут же замолчал.

\- Так влюбляться можно только в семнадцать, - Эммет поводил соломинкой в бокале и вздохнул. - Когда все недостатки кажутся прекрасными, и ты на все готов, лишь бы... А в девятнадцать, как мы видим, это уже невозможно!

\- Намекаешь, что этот парень староват для Брайана? - Майкл толкнул Эммета локтем, но тот только поморщился.

\- Считаю, сколько мне лет.

Бен улыбнулся и приобнял Эммета за плечи:

\- А сколько мне лет, ты вспомнить не хочешь? И сколько Теду?

Эммет рассмеялся.

\- Это другое дело. А мы говорим о Брайане! Нет, я не думаю, что он кого-то себе найдет. И даже будет искать.

****

Брайан хлопнул парня по плечу - отлично поработал, хоть и новенький. Новенькие и молодые в деле минета самые забавные. У них ещё нет наработанной техники, они фантазеры, пытаются придумать что-нибудь свое, особенное. С ними не скучно. У этого на пальце оказался очень прикольный перстень. Брайан вышел из комнат отдыха, огляделся. А вон и наш экскурсант, на танцполе. Хорошо танцует.

\- Я думаю двинуть домой, уже час, - прокричал он в ухо Харви.

\- Поехали, - кивнул тот в ответ.

\- И что, никого себе не выберешь? От недостатка предложений ты не страдаешь, я смотрю, - Брайан провел пальцем по поясу джинсов Харви, из-за которого торчали уголки нескольких визиток. - И в карманах наверняка есть ещё. Тот парень, с которым ты только что танцевал, - хороший выбор. 

\- Я не обещал начать сегодня, - Харви отбил его руку. - Мне нужно свыкнуться с этой мыслью, знаешь ли. Имей снисхождение к натуралу!

\- Как скажешь, - пожал плечами Брайан. - Просто не понимаю, чего тянуть. Или тебе просто нужно выпить чего-то покрепче?

\- Чтобы отправиться домой? Поехали, я за руль.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что ты трезвее? - рассмеялся Брайан.

\- Я хочу сказать, что вытащил у тебя ключи. 

\- Блядь! Ты точно адвокат?

 

***

 

Едва Брайан открыл дверь лофта, Харви толкнул его внутрь, не давая включить свет, и прижал всем телом к стене. Брайан ахнул от удара и засмеялся.

\- Что, снисхождение больше не требуется? - он не без труда высвободил руки, оцарапав их об кирпичную кладку. Одной тут же вцепился Харви в волосы на затылке, второй крепко обхватил за талию.

\- Одно условие... - Харви обеими руками уперся ему в плечи, не подпуская ближе.

\- Дай угадаю - ты не целуешься?

\- Мы не включим свет. Совсем. 

\- Что???? Ты же не 15-тилетняя девственница! Я всякое слышал, но такое... - Брайан бессовестно пользовался тем, что у Харви руки заняты попытками удержать его у стены: уже успел расстегнуть джинсы на них обоих и теперь занимался пуговицами рубашки. - Просто для общего развития - а зачем?

\- Хочу так, - удерживать Брайана прижатым к стене так долго было непросто: теплые руки пробрались под рубашку, оглаживали спину, разминали напряженные плечи. - Ну?

\- У тебя все равно не получится представить, что я Мэри Джейн.

\- Да, думаю, мне кое-что помешает... - Харви запустил руку в расстегнутые джинсы Брайана, от чего тот запрокинул голову и рассмеялся.

\- Что такое, Харви, ты даже не попытаешься меня трахнуть? - Брайан прогнулся навстречу, руки продолжали скользить по спине, плечам, шее Харви с такой силой, что тому пришлось опереться о стену. - Уже сдаешься? А как же мечта стать лучшим топом?

\- Я работаю над этим, - Харви попытался поцеловать Брайана, ориентируясь на голос, ни черта не вышло - неожиданно жесткие пальцы сжали затылок, запрокинули голову.

\- Я первый, - губы Брайана скользнули от уха к шее, ключицам, поднялись обратно, замерли у самого рта. Харви провел большим пальцем по всей длине лежащего в его ладони члена, и Брайан с одобрительным стоном впился в приоткрытые губы.

\- За мной, - быстро отстранившись, он крепко взял Харви за плечо и повел в глубь лофта. Свет из окон не позволял ничего толком рассмотреть. - Три ступеньки. Теперь повернись.

От сильного толчка в грудь Харви упал на кровать.   
Брайан остался стоять и, судя по звуку, раздевался.   
Харви занялся тем же, отбрасывая одежду куда-то в темноту. А вот это нужно было быстро убрать, чтобы под руку не попалось. Он сунул под матрас и очень вовремя - Брайан опустился рядом, жестким, но спокойным движением огладил шею, плечи, бока.  
“Как животное”, - улыбнулся про себя Харви. Успокаивал, как крупного зверя. Уговаривал подчиниться. И это работало.   
Он коротко, без замаха, ударил Брайана по лицу. Получилось громко. Ответный удар прилетел мгновенно.

\- Продолжим? - вкрадчиво прошептал Брайан. Руки продолжали свое спокойное, мерное движение по телу. 

Вместо ответа Харви ударил снова, руки Брайана стиснули его запястья, колено больно уперлось в бедро. Харви толкнулся всем телом, пытаясь сбросить с себя соперника, но Брайан этого явно ждал, легко вскочил на ноги и исчез в темноте.  
Звякнула пряжка ремня.  
Харви остался на кровати, на коленях, и тут же пожалел: из-за собственного шумного дыхания он не слышал Брайана.  
Ремень хлестнул его по плечу - звонко, обжигающе.   
Харви затаил дыхание, перестал пытаться найти Брайана глазами и чуть склонил голову.   
Забавно, поза покорности.  
Ничего, сумеречное зрение - периферийное.   
Ремень ударил снова, теперь по спине.  
Хорошо, молчим.  
Но следующего удара ремня не было, и Брайана не было слышно.   
Умный, сволочь. 

Чувствуя неладное, Харви наклонился вперед, опираясь на руки - вовремя! Покрывало рванулось из-под него, сбило с ног, Харви кувырком слетел на пол и кинулся наперерез Брайану, сбивая его на кровать. Но проклятую тряпку вырвать не удалось, и Брайан довольно ловко спеленал ею Харви руки, перекатил на живот и навалился сверху, тяжело дыша, раздвигая коленями бедра.

\- Я победил.

\- Ещё нет, - Харви продолжал извиваться.

\- Уже да, - Брайан резко уперся Харви коленом в спину, дотянулся до тумбочки и тут же упал обратно. Хрустнул разрываемый пакетик, короткое движение рукой, и член уперся Харви в бедро. Брайан обхватил Харви и рывком повернул все его спеленутое тело так, чтобы голова и плечи свисали с кровати, ударом согнул ему правую ногу, отводя её в сторону, коротко провел рукой меж ягодиц и с низким рычанием вошел на всю длину одним ударом. Харви выгнулся, шипя, и забился с удвоенной силой. Брайан стиснул его шею в сгибе локтя, вторую руку просунул Харви под живот и заурчал, довольный тем, что обнаружил.  
Харви матерился и извивался, рука соперника - он её ещё и лизнул!- обхватила его член, но не двигалась, вынуждая толкаться в кулак самостоятельно. А Брайан, все так же чуть придушивая и вцепившись зубами в плечо, трахал его жесткими, короткими ударами. Попробуй тут не двигайся!  
Харви держался изо всех сил - это последний раунд, нужно было одержать победу хотя бы здесь. Не кончить первым. Проклятый кулак, если бы он хотя бы не был влажным и скользким... таким... горячим... Харви протяжно застонал и почувствовал, как запульсировал в его заднице член. Ещё пару секунд... продержаться буквально пару секунд. Брайан уже на грани. Сейчас! Он вскрикнул, резко сжался, и почувствовал, как Брайан, срываясь в оргазм, хрипло застонал и конвульсивно толкнулся в него снова, снова, слабея с каждым разом, а потом сделал несколько сильных движений рукой и вот уже Харви зашипел, заливая спермой постель под собой, беспорядочно мотая головой и, кажется, что-то бормоча...

Они полежали молча, тяжело дыша и сглатывая. Брайан перевернул Харви на спину, затаскивая на кровать, содрал с него покрывало и заглянул в лицо. Толку от этого в темноте было мало, зато слышно было, что тот смеется.

\- Охуенно.

\- Согласен, - Брайан упал рядом. - Блядь. С тобой не соскучишься!

\- А ты ждал робкого девственника? Извини!

\- Да блин. Мне такого шоу никто не устраивал! Ты весь вечер ходил с пробкой и втирал мне про снисхождение? Ну не сука ли ты?

\- Не хотел портить тебе удовольствие. И себе.

Брайан рассмеялся.

\- И свет ещё... Вот уж не думал, что на четвертом десятке меня кто-то сможет удивить.

\- В благодарность ты мне выгрыз кусок плеча!

\- А если бы я не смог тебя связать? Ты бы меня трахнул?

\- Скажем так. Я в тебя верил. И ты мои надежды оправдал. 

Все так же посмеиваясь, Брайан сходил в ванную, протянул Харви теплое влажное полотенце.

\- Если ты попытаешься уйти домой, я покажу тебе, какие хорошие у меня есть наручники, - он укрыл их обоих одеялом, помедлил, словно раздумывая, как лечь. Харви притянул его за шею, поцеловал и оттолкнул от себя, чтобы прижаться к нему со спины.

\- Да вот фиг я уйду. Утром повторим. 

\- Договорились. Но если ты собираешься меня спящего связать и изнасиловать, ты меня разочаруешь, - сонно пробурчал Брайан.

\- Что, такое уже делали?

\- Давно живу... - Брайан зевнул и обнял подушку.

Харви тихо рассмеялся и уткнулся ему в плечо. 

 

***

 

\- Джастин, за твоим угловым столиком тарелку уронили! Догадываешься, с чем? - гаркнула Дебби, выхватывая с раздачи две порции блинчиков.

\- В лучшем случае с мясным рулетом.

\- Его слишком легко убрать, по утрам роняют вещи поинтереснее!

\- Значит, кукурузный суп... - Джастин взял совок со шваброй и полез под указанный стол. Какой дурак вообще по утрам ест кукурузный суп? 

Звякнул колокольчик на входной двери.

\- О, Джастин, - произнес знакомый голос. - Очень, очень гостеприимно.

\- Иди нахуй, - привычно отозвался он. И диван тоже залили проклятым супом. 

Джастин не видел, как Харви поднял бровь, глазами показывая на торчащую из-под стола задницу, а Брайан пожал плечами. 

\- Ммммм, новая мордашка? - Дебби оказалась у их столика, едва они успели сесть. - Давненько ты не приходил с кем-то с утра, Брайан!

\- И тебе доброе утро, Дебби. Это Харви. Харви, это...

Харви попытался было встать, за что тут же получил от Деб в плечо и снова оказался на диване.

\- Я Дебби, милый. А ты симпатичный, - она подмигнула Брайану. - Надеюсь, у вас все хорошо?

\- Если ты скажешь, что он староват для меня, я уйду немедленно, - предупредил Брайан. - Где твой блокнотик?

\- Моя смена закончилась ещё 15 минут назад, дорогуша. Джастин! Тут с нетерпением тебя ожидают!

\- Пока могу предложить только кукурузный суп, - буркнул Джастин, проходя мимо них с полным совком. 

\- Тут высокий сервис, я смотрю, - усмехнулся Харви.

\- Вот именно! Не то что во всяких Isabela, - Брайан раскрыл меню. - Дай-ка я покажу тебе, что тут съедобно. Вот на этой странице сплошной жир...

\- Что будете заказывать? - в руках у Джастина вместо совка теперь был блокнот, но вид не стал радостней. Смотреть на Брайана он избегал, смотреть на Харви не хотел, поэтому смотрел в пространство.

\- Это Джастин, Харви. Другая его сторона. 

Джастин решил не реагировать.

\- Джастин, это Харви. Мой новый... - Брайан сделал паузу, и Джастин поневоле повернул к нему голову, ожидая ответа.

\- Адвокат, - громко прервал это маленькое шоу Харви.

\- Я думал, твой адвокат Мелани.

\- Я тоже так думал, - довольный произведенным эффектом, Брайан смотрел теперь только на Харви. - Мне белый омлет с брокколи, зерновые тосты и кофе.

\- Тоже кофе, фруктовый салат... - Харви пошарил глазами по меню. - Сэндвич с индейкой.

\- Без майонеза! - хохотнула по пути к выходу Деб.

Брайан фыркнул.

\- Это классика. _Ну, в наших местах классика_.*

\- Вы все тут повернуты на диетах? - Харви осмотрел зал.

\- Нет, только те, кто не хочет быть как все, - Брайан указал на себя.

\- И как здешний сэндвич с индейкой?

\- Если без майонеза - ничего. Но они вечно его подсовывают. Кругом завистники.

\- Кстати. А ты бегаешь по утрам?

\- Я бегаю в спортзале.

\- Почему не на улице, это же приятней?

\- Не знаю, - Брайан пожал плечами. - Так сложилось, мы с парнями ходим в один спортзал. Или, может, _я слишком стар для этого дерьма_ * 

\- Не будем об этом, боюсь, _правда тебе не по зубам_ *. Давай завтра побегаем?

\- Почему нет. В восемь? 

\- Договорились.

Они со смехом ударили по рукам, едва не сбив кофейник, с которым Джастин наклонился над столом. 

\- А если я скажу “ _Клаата_...

\- Я тебя умоляю, “... _барата, никту_ ”, - закатил глаза Брайан.- Этого не знают только школьники! Они говорят “Клатто верата никту”.

\- _Пристегните ремни_.

\- _Будет жесткая ночка_!

\- Черт! - Харви от огорчения ударил по столу. - Я не отстану, ты знаешь!

\- Как ты умеешь не отставать, я уже заметил, - многозначительно усмехнулся Брайан. 

Джастин со стуком поставил перед ним тарелку и грохнул рядом столовые приборы, но разговор шел своим чередом, словно его тут и не было.

\- Кстати о пробежке. 7 километров, так и знай.

\- Рассчитываешь, я запищу, как девчонка? - Брайан кинул в рот брокколи. - После такой разминки я иду на силовую.

\- Так вот почему ты такой адски тяжелый! А расскажи, как ты сушишься? 

\- Я не сушусь, мне нужно быть в форме постоянно. Это совсем другая техника...

Джастин не в силах был больше все это слушать. Разве так общаются с адвокатом? Эти двое только ржут и болтают о всякой ерунде. Они больше похожи на хороших друзей, чем на человека с проблемами и человека, которого наняли для их решения.   
И где это видано, чтобы Брайан столько смеялся? Когда такое было?  
Так и не вспомнить.  
Какие, кстати, адвокаты в субботу в 9 утра? И что там было про “такой тяжелый”?  
Ну-ну.

Он испытал облегчение, когда в закусочную ввалилась вся остальная компания - Майкл с Беном, Тед и Эммет.  
Но Брайан коротко представил своего спутника, и оба они тут же ушли, без единого взгляда в сторону Джастина. Оставив совершенно стандартные чаевые на столе.

\- Что такое, Солнышко? Что за мрачный вид? - повис у него на плечах Эммет.- Злой страшный Брайан тебя обижал? Или его - вот сюрприз! - адвокат? Я тоже хочу такого адвоката!

\- Нет, просто... Что такое “клаата барата никту”?

Эммет многозначительно переглянулся с Тедом.

\- Это из фильма “День, когда Земля остановилась”, - засмеялся Майкл. - Я не помню, ты тогда уже родился?

Джастин состроил ему гримасу.

\- А про "пристегните ремни" откуда?

\- Ммммм! - восхитился Тед, - Даже так. Это “Все о Еве”.

\- Не переживай, Солнышко, - Эммет взлохматил Джастину волосы, чем настроения ему не улучшил. - Это 1950 год, тогда ещё даже Тед не родился. И у тебя ведь есть друзья твоего возраста, правда? Вам наверняка тоже есть о чем поболтать.

\- Само собой, - Джастин вывернулся из захвата Эммета. 

Не рассказывать же им, что в последнее время они с Итаном чаще ругаются, чем болтают. Потому что с работой и учебой времени не остается ни на что. И сил тоже. Они видятся только в постели, какое поговорить, Итана иногда и на секс не раскачать. Джастина не устраивает такое отсутствие инициативы, он чувствует себя попрошайкой и извращенцем каким-то. Сексуальным маньяком.   
Итан обижается и говорит, что устает. Как будто играть на скрипке тяжелее, чем часами таскать подносы. А ещё Итан постоянно тычет ему “бескультурьем”. Ну конечно, если ты не смотришь венгерские фильмы с субтитрами - то ты полное убожество.   
А когда ему их смотреть?

И Брайан ещё тут... клаата барата никту.  
Что, блядь, это значит вообще?


	9. Глава 8

Брайан взбежал по ступенькам “Вангарда”, подмигнул изумленно вытаращившейся на него ресепшионистке.

\- Привет, Джуди.

Да, видеть его в спортивных штанах и пропотевшей толстовке им ещё не приходилось. Ну, какие ваши годы, дорогие коллеги. Может, и на что-то поинтересней будет шанс полюбоваться!

\- Син! - вот у боевой подруги выучка покрепче, только бровь подняла. - Я в душ, запасной костюм, надеюсь, в порядке?

\- Да, в шкафу. Совещание через 20 минут, Ванс уже тебя искал. Записался в поборники ЗОЖ?

\- Знаешь, да. Никогда не бегал по утрам. Прикольно. Закажи мне на 10 завтрак с кофе, а сейчас тащи сюда воду. 

\- Если ты планируешь продолжать в таком духе, тебе понадобится несколько запасных костюмов.

\- Просто плохо рассчитал время с непривычки. Ну и заболтался.

\- Так ты бегал не один? С кем?

\- Не один, - с нажимом произнес Брайан. - Воду и материалы к совещанию через 10 минут мне в кабинет!

***

Джастин вышел из зала игральных автоматов, прислонился к стене, закуривая.  
О боже, ну ты подумай.  
Всего-то хотел попробовать воззвать к совести паршивого пацана, а нашел такое! Что в голове у этого малолетнего идиота? Носит браслет прямо в открытую! Или в двенадцать все такие?

Ладно, это не важно, а вот что важно, так это не наделать глупостей.  
Камеры в зале есть, он уже посмотрел. А как с них получают пленки? Кого лучше спросить, Ховарта?  
Или просто отобрать браслет у пацана и отнести в полицию? Нет, не очень хороший вариант. Надо, чтоб прямо у него нашли. Тогда не отвертится.   
Но как это сделать?  
Джастин крутил в руке телефон, а в голове - воспоминания о посмотренных когда-то детективах.  
Полиция - обвиняет, адвокаты защищают. Мел!   
Нужно позвонить Мел, она подскажет правильное решение.

\- Мел, привет. Ты не занята?

\- Привет, Джастин. У меня есть пять минут. Что ты хотел?

\- Я, кажется, нашел важную вещь. Для дела Брайана.

\- Серьезно? И что это за вещь?

\- Его браслет. Джон, племянник, носит его браслет. 

\- Украденный?

\- Ну неужели Брайан его подарит! Так вот, я хочу узнать - как мне поступить? Сообщить в полицию?

\- Нет! Не полиция! Тут много нюансов. Звони Харви! Ты же с ним знаком?

\- Может, лучше Брайану?

\- Лучше - Харви. Он точно знает, как и что следует сделать. Ты слышишь меня, Джастин?

\- Да, я слышу. Спасибо, Мел. Удачи! - и он быстро нажал отбой.

Настроение испортилось мгновенно. Он нашел браслет, а теперь просто взять и отдать его Харви? Чтобы этот лощеный типчик выиграл дело?  
Нет, понятно, что это дело Брайана, и выиграть его - самое важное. Но что для этой победы сделал Харви? Да ничего! А Джастин сделал самое важное!   
А теперь вся слава достанется этому выскочке.   
Может, лучше все-таки Ховарт? Они пойдут прямо домой к Джону и снимут с него браслет. И все, дела нет! Развалилось!  
Почему Мел так настаивала, что не полиция?  
Черт поймешь... Конечно, она может знать что-то, чего он, Джастин, не знает.

Ладно.  
Все равно ему уже пора бежать, не хватало опоздать на занятия. А раз пацан носил этот браслет все эти дни, то куда он денется.   
Есть время спокойно все обдумать. 

***

Брайан только успел заказать по телефону еду и начал снимать костюм, как в домофон позвонили.  
Что такое? Курьер из ресторанчика тайской кухни настолько хочет хороших чаевых?  
Брайан нажал кнопку и пошел в спальню переодеваться.   
Смешно будет, если это Майки с кучей еды. Или Деб.  
Он натянул джинсы и услышал, как отъезжает дверь.

\- Брайан?

О, вот это неожиданно.

\- Харви? Я что-то пропустил, и мы поженились? Последнее время мы не вместе, только если я на работе!

\- Я твой адвокат, со мной тебе не развестись. Ты куда-то уходишь?

\- Нет, я только пришел. Выпьешь?

\- Да, виски.

\- Боишься, что воду и пиво предложу пить из бутылки?

\- А что-то тебе мешает поступить так с виски? - улыбнулся Харви.- Нет, _просто я пью, что хочу, когда хочу, где хочу и с кем хочу_. 

\- _Такая уж ты девушка_ , - кивнул Брайан, наливая виски в два пузатых стакана. 

\- Нам нужно обсудить наше дело, кое-что движется. 

Брайан махнул рукой в сторону дивана.

\- Так вот, про историю с Джоном я тебе вчера говорил. Я подал ходатайство о затребовании его школьной характеристики. Это не психологическая экспертиза, с нашим поводом её не получить. Однако велика вероятность, что характеристика не блестящая, и мы сможем уже на её основании чего-то добиться. Плюс завтра должен решиться вопрос по отпечаткам на твоем бумажнике и ящиках в спальне. 

Брайан кивнул. 

\- А что будем делать с судьей?

\- Тебе не терпится что-то с ним сделать? - усмехнулся Харви, сходил за бутылкой и поставил её на журнальный столик.

Брайан улыбнулся и налил себе ещё. 

\- Работает лучше любой психотерапии, знаешь. Делать всегда лучше, чем болтать.

\- Если только о сделанном не приходится пожалеть. Брайан, тут вот в чем дело, - Харви покачал виски в стакане, выпил. - Основной своей задачей я вижу не выиграть этот суд... 

Брайан поднял бровь.

\- ...а не допустить его. Процесс нам будет стоить большой крови. Сторона обвинения притащит всех - твою мать и сестру, этого журналиста, каких-нибудь обиженных тобой...

\- Я понял. И Кипа припомнят. А нам выставить некого.

\- Формально есть кого. Я думаю, твои друзья не откажутся выступить. Но что они могут сказать? Обвинение будет напирать на твой развратный и аморальный образ жизни, и твои друзья смогут это только подтвердить. Уверения, что ты такого сделать не мог - ничего не значат. Это предположения.

\- Понятно. Тем более, нельзя вызывать Джастина. 

\- Точно, - Харви налил ещё, сразу себе и Брайану. - Хоть ему и девятнадцать, одного его вида хватит за глаза и за уши. Кроме того, в штате Пенсильвания есть такой интересный юридический нюанс - возраст согласия 16 лет, да. Но! Только в отношении секса с лицом до 18 лет. Практики по этой статье практически нет, что понятно. Но статья - есть. И знай родители Джастина Тейлора об этом нюансе, заявление о совращении их сына серьезно попортило бы тебе жизнь. Тебе повезло, что такие тонкости мало кому известны, а к юристам они не обратились. 

Брайан встал, отошел к окну.

\- Тогда что остается?

\- Остается два пути. Либо расшатать показания, на которых все основано, либо добиться соглашения. Показания несовершеннолетнего без прямых улик - очень хлипкая база для обвинения. 

\- А соглашение - это деньги?

\- Не обязательно. Я кратко разведал кое-что о твоей семье. У твоей матери два штрафа за вождение в пьяном виде и диагностированный цирроз. У сестры реактивная депрессия, факт публичной драки с бывшем мужем и, возможно, ненадлежащий уход за детьми. У обоих её сыновей подозрительно много травм в анамнезе. 

\- Оставим это как последнее средство.

\- Благородство не годится для таких людей, Брайан. Они считают его признаком слабости и сигналом для нападения. 

\- Последнее средство. Ultima ratio.

\- Ладно, - Харви тоже встал, принес Брайану его стакан. - У тебя, кроме как выпить, ничего нет? Мне не нравится, как ты реагируешь. 

Брайан дернулся было что-то сказать, но махнул рукой и пошел на кухню за заначкой. Будто ему нравилось, как он реагирует. И будто на такое можно было реагировать иначе.  
Харви долго и терпеливо смотрел на его героические попытки скрутить косяк, потом достал портсигар из своего кармана, открыл и толкнул к Брайану. 

\- Ты с ними постоянно ходишь? - поразился Брайан.

\- Нет. Но решил, что сегодня стоит. 

\- Предложил бы сразу. 

\- Не был уверен, что ты куришь, - Харви пожал плечами и кивнул на заначку, - но теперь вижу. Ещё как.

Брайан усмехнулся и закурил. Харви аккуратно сложил плоды его безуспешных трудов в жестянку, закрыл крышку. 

Зазвонил домофон, и от неожиданности оба вздрогнули.

\- А вот и еда, - фыркнул Брайан. - Я смотрю, покурить и тебе не помешает. Дергаешься ты не хуже меня.

Харви остановил его, поймав за плечо. 

\- Я выйду расплачусь. Не нужны нам сейчас осложнения и незваные гости.

Брайан усмехнулся и ушел на диван. Шпионские игры, гляди-ка. 

Сначала он сидел и курил. Потом лег, вытянул ноги. Потом порисовал в воздухе руками буквы.   
Косяк закончился, Харви не появился.

Брайан подошел к окну, отодвинул штору. Вертолеты не летали, мигалок не было видать, и бравые парни в касках не стояли по периметру.  
Ну и где тогда еда? И где Харви?  
Блядь, никому ничего нельзя поручить!  
Он как был, босиком, вышел к лифту и буквально столкнулся с тем, кого искал.

\- Тебя не было минут двадцать! Окрыленный вчерашним успехом, ты трахнул курьера?

\- Держи, - Харви сунул ему в руки пакеты. - То, что ты гордо именовал едой, я таковой не считаю. Вот это больше похоже.

\- Мы точно женаты. Ты меня кормишь.

\- Если я женюсь, то на красотке с гарвардским дипломом, а не на двухметровом укурке с несчастной любовью в анамнезе.

\- Чего это сейчас было про несчастную любовь? - Брайан увлеченно открывал по очереди все пакетики. - Ммм, сото-аям... а где к нему рис? Вот. О, и мартабак. С омлетом. Отлично.

\- То есть индонезийскую кухню ты ешь?

\- Ем. 

\- А то твой жалкий ужин тоже где-то тут.

\- Я не забуду про свой вопрос, не надейся.

\- Будешь спорить и говорить, что ничего не было? - Харви уселся на большую подушку около столика, разложил перед собой портсигар, еду, палочки. Брайан засмеялся и плюхнулся рядом. 

\- Скажу: иди ты нахуй. Думаешь, меня можно накурить и взять тепленьким?

\- Попробовать стоит. 

\- Тебе интересно выковыривать из людей дерьмо?

\- Я не думаю, что ты полон дерьма, - пожал плечами Харви.

\- А я про тебя вообще не думаю. И ничего не знаю. 

\- Знаешь, я бы тоже к тебе в душу не лез, если бы не было нужно по работе. 

Брайан пнул его по ноге.

\- Нет никакой необходимости являться ко мне вечером с едой и травкой, чтобы поговорить о работе. Тебе что-то нужно. Хочешь повторить?

Харви затянулся и привалился спиной к дивану.

\- Повторить само собой. Но вообще-то, не хотел сидеть в номере весь вечер.

\- Ты живешь в гостинице?

\- Ну да. Я тут по личному делу. А через месяц уеду в Нью-Йорк.

\- Ты сам оттуда?

\- Нет, но давно там живу.

\- Молодец, - Брайан тоже привалился к дивану, откинул голову. - А я не уехал. Хотя хотел.

\- Почему?

\- Обещанное мне место отдали другому.

\- Обидно, должно быть. Когда это было?

\- Года полтора назад.

\- И ты больше не пытался?

Брайан пожал плечами.

\- Потом как-то стало не до этого. 

\- Да, я почитал газеты, поспрашивал Мелани...

\- Газеты и Мел? Серьезно? - хмыкнул Брайан. - И считаешь, что ты что-то знаешь?

\- Ты сказал, что не хочешь об этом говорить.

\- Не хочу.

\- Ну и замнем тогда. А сейчас-то что тебя тут держит? 

\- Ничего. Я думал об этом, но...

\- Ждешь, что он вернется?

Брайан скривился, на ощупь нашел на столе портсигар, закурил.

\- Может, хочу сначала убедиться, что все у него хорошо.

\- А если не хорошо, ты возьмешь его на передержку, пока он не найдет себе кого-то еще?

\- Что за хуйню ты несешь вообще? 

\- А ты? Ты ему отец или что? Почему его личная жизнь - твоя забота? Он о тебе заботится?

\- Он и не должен! 

\- Так и ты не должен! Он влюбился сегодня в тебя, завтра в другого, послезавтра в третьего. И будет так скакать ещё лет пятнадцать.

\- Я знаю! И я не жду, что он вернется. Я даже не хочу, потому что все это знаю. Ему девятнадцать лет! Просто моя дурацкая привычка все делать хорошо.

Харви подвинулся к нему поближе, обнял за плечи.

\- Не дурацкая. Я тоже расстался с девушкой. 

\- Красотка с гарвардским дипломом?

\- Лучшая на курсе.

\- И с горя ты решил стать геем? Ладно, ладно, не пихайся, я просто не мог не сказать. Мне спросить, почему вы расстались?

\- А на этот вопрос можно ответить?

Брайан покатал голову по дивану и закрыл глаза.

\- Я уеду в Нью-Йорк, она уехала в Лондон. Уезжай тоже, Брайан.

\- Я хочу.

\- Так поехали. Закончим эту твою катавасию, и свободны. 

\- Свободны, - горько усмехнулся Брайан.

\- Ты точно свободен. Тебя здесь ничто не держит. 

\- Здесь все, кто для меня что-то значит.

\- Ну да. И они останутся здесь. А ещё появятся новые. Хорош кривиться. Ты боишься, что ли?

Брайан промолчал, Харви сжал ему плечо.

\- Я, думаешь, не боюсь? Хотя и знаю, что я гребаный гений?

Они рассмеялись и так и сидели, обнявшись, когда дверь лофта откатилась и раздались шаги.

\- Ты чего не дергаешься? - прошептал Брайан.- А вдруг это враги?

Харви хихикнул и уткнулся ему в шею.

\- Не могу.

\- Ну, ребятки, - раздалось у них над головами, - теперь я знаю, что такое адвокатская тайна. Господи Исусе, да у вас тут не продохнуть!

Деб поставила кастрюльку на стол и принялась открывать окно.

\- С голоду ты не помираешь, я смотрю, - она порылась в пакетах. - Хорош уже ржать! О, какой интересный пирожок. С чем это он?

\- С омлетом. Ты что-то хотела, Деб?

\- Узнать, все ли у тебя в порядке. Ммм, вкусно.

\- Ну, видишь... Все отлично.

\- Значит, не буду вам мешать, - она понесла кастрюльку в холодильник, они оба, с трудом, поднялись на ноги. - Я забыла, как тебя зовут, милый?

\- Харви.

\- Точно. Харви, ты проследи, чтобы он завтра это погрел и поел.

\- Я тут не живу, Деб.

\- Я тебя об этом и не прошу, господи боже! Я говорю - проследи, чтоб поел. Ему дай волю, он в скелет превратится.

\- Спасибо, мам, - Брайан поцеловал её в висок и вручил пакетик. - Забирай мартабак, раз он тебе понравился.

Деб обняла его и вышла. 

\- Ты называешь её мамой? - Харви закрыл дверь.

\- Надо же кого-то называть. А она самый подходящий для этого человек. Кстати, - Брайан посмотрел на стену у двери, на Харви. - Ты сюда вчера меня впечатал? У меня, небось, вся спина в клеточку.

Он толкнул Харви к стене, навалился животом, развел ему руки в стороны, быстро укусил за ухо, скользнул языком по шее, уткнулся в плечо и замер.

\- Брайан? Ты... уснул?

Он начал смеяться, Харви тоже.

\- Пошли в кровать, а? Меня ноги не держат.

\- Хааарви, а как же твоя любовь к жесткому сексу? 

\- Пока некоторые вещи жесткие, меня все устраивает. 

\- Могу предложить пол, очень жесткий. Тебе понравится.

\- У меня на пол не стоит. Хотя... на пол должно висеть, верно?

\- Думаю, лучше предложить тебе кляп, он тоже жесткий, и ты наконец прекратишь нести хуйню. Всем радость!

 

***

 

\- Даф, это я, открой.

Дафни приоткрыла дверь, выглянула. Испугаешься тут, когда в два ночи тебе колотят в дверь. Точно, Джастин. Мокрый насквозь.

\- Джас, ты чего не позвонил?

\- Телефон забыл.

\- А у меня звонок не работает. И я спала уже.

\- Извини... я не вовремя? Я уйду. К Деб можно...

\- Да вот щас, уйдет он, - Дафни ухватила его за рукав, затаскивая в квартиру. - Где куртка? Уже далеко не лето!

\- Там же, где и телефон... Даф, мы... ну, поругались, и я....

Дафни закатила глаза.

\- Начинается то же, что и с Брайаном? Опять вот это вот “уйду без шапки в ночь холодную”? 

Джастин молча пожал плечами.

\- Вы, геи, истерички похлеще женщин. Раздевайся давай, не хватало ещё заболеть. Вешай все в ванной, пойду одежду тебе искать. 

Когда Джастин переоделся в свои старые штаны, носки и футболку Даф, она поволокла его в спальню, под одеяло, где они и свернулись в обнимку.

\- Согрелся?

\- Да, вроде бы, - Джастин повернулся к ней лицом, хотя в тусклом свете уличных фонарей все равно почти ничего не было видно.

\- Рассказывай, что у вас произошло. 

\- Поругались. Ничего особенного, в общем, мы иногда ругаемся. 

\- По поводу?

\- Ну... мы не каждый день занимаемся сексом.

Дафни фыркнула.

\- Ну да, давай, издевайся, припомни мне Брайана!

\- Не, я про другое смеюсь. Просто вот по моему опыту, если парень весь такой романтичный, цветочки-обнимашки, то темперамент у него средненький, и секса много не будет. Может быть, даже мало. А когда секса много, то романтики - ноль. Не совмещается! Приходится выбирать, что тебе важнее. Не знала, что для геев это тоже верно.

\- Да? Никогда о таком не слышал. Да дело даже не в сексе. Мы постоянно препираемся. Я ему про секс, он мне про мою бескультурность.

\- Серьезно?

\- Ну да. Не те фильмы смотрю, не ту музыку слушаю, не те книги читаю...

\- Фууу... ненавижу такое.

\- Да не важно, Даф. Я же говорю, это постоянно. Я ещё устаю, психую... Ну и понеслась. Обычное дело. Просто сегодня он мне такое сказал... - Джастин замолчал.

\- Что он тебе сказал?

Джастин перевернулся на спину, вздохнул.

\- Что Брайан ему меня отдал. Как вещь.

\- То есть? Как это отдал? Ты же сам Итана нашел?

\- Ну... Перед тем, как я ушел от Брайана. Когда была эта чертова вечеринка.

\- И что?

\- Брайан нашел его перед вечеринкой, дал ему билет и сказал, чтобы приходил и меня забирал. Он и пришел! Меня, просто как вещь...

\- Так. Погоди-погоди. Брайан уже знал, что ты с Итаном встречаешься. А ты ещё не решил, останешься с ним или уйдешь. Так?

\- Не знаю. Не помню. Может, и не решил.

\- А когда ты точно решил уйти? Когда Итан пришел?

\- Нет, - Джастин снова помолчал. - Когда увидел Брайана с тем парнем в костюме Гнева. Это было как издевательство! Главное, Мел с Линдси мне сказали, что Брайан меня ищет, я обрадовался...

Дафни вздохнула и тоже повернулась на спину.

\- И тут так удачно входит Итан. 

\- Угу. И я подумал - вот человек, которому я нужен, он пришел за мной...

\- Но он действительно пришел за тобой! Потому что ты ему нужен. 

\- Брайан меня ему отдал!

\- Джастин... ты же знаешь, что я всегда за тебя?

\- Знаю.

\- Хорошо. Потому что я не вижу, где он тебя отдал. Ты сам выбрал и ушел. 

\- Да, но... Он это подстроил.

\- Подстроил. Подтолкнул тебя к решению. Но не отдал. 

\- Он мог бы... не знаю...

\- Бороться за тебя?

\- А что, я того не стою?

\- А зачем, Джастин? 

\- Я бы остался, если бы он хоть слово сказал!

\- Ты бы снова начал его любить?

Джастин резко сел.

\- Что?

Дафни села тоже.

\- Ну а почему ты ушел от него?

\- Потому что мне нужно было другое отношение! Человек, который будет любить именно меня, а не секс со мной! 

\- Ну, понятное желание. Теперь у тебя есть такой человек, такое отношение. Тебе не похуй, что там сто лет назад делал Брайан? Он решил, что раз ты ушел, то больше его не любишь. Потому что он не тот человек, который тебе нужен. Любой бы так подумал. Ведь это правда?

Джастин со стоном рухнул обратно на подушку.

\- Я не знаю. Я ужасно на него злился. А сейчас не злюсь и я... не знаю.

Дафни подсунулась к нему под бок, обняла.

\- Ты хотел, чтобы он изменился, да?

\- Я не знаю! И хотел, и не хотел...

\- Он не изменится.

\- Думаю, не изменится.

\- Если он не такой, как тебе нужно, просто ищи себе такого. Не подходит тебе Итан - мало ли парней на свете! Ты можешь получить любого!

\- Я просто не понимаю, Даф... Ему что, так трудно сказать?

\- Ты про Брайана? Слушай, помнишь Чарльза? Темненький такой? Нет? Вот ты гад, я про тебя все помню! Так вот, такая же ерунда была, по сути. Ему не трудно, просто это не его. И все. Я тогда чего только не вытворяла, чтобы его заставить...

\- Это та история с крышей?

\- Ну да! Выставила себя дууурой, - она хихикнула. - И что? Да ничего. Он сейчас с Памелой, помнишь, рыжая? И они счастливы! Её все устраивает. Они подходят друг другу.

\- Мы тоже вроде бы подходили...

\- Не во всем. А нужно, чтобы в таких важных вещах было совпадение. Мне как-то книжку давали почитать, “Пять цветов любви” - ну что ты корчишься? Нормальная книжка! Там о том, что есть пять видов людей, они по-разному понимают любовь. Кому-то важны слова, кому-то дела, кому-то подарки... остальные два не помню. Ну вот. И если в этом вопросе не совпадать, то получается фигня. Он таскает-таскает подарки и думает, что у него на лбу уже неоновая надпись горит: ”Люблю тебя”, понятней некуда. А она эти подарки складывает в шкаф и думает: “Он меня хочет купить. А если бы любил, сказал бы словами”. Оба злятся, и нихрена не выходит. 

\- Ну так сказала бы сама. 

\- Может, она говорит, а он думает: “Слова ничего не стоят. Любила бы - дарила бы подарки”.

\- Господи, бред какой!

\- Ну, бред не бред, а вы с Брайаном такие же дураки. 

Джастин помолчал.

\- То есть если бы я для него что-то сделал, он бы поверил, что я его люблю...

\- Я этого не говорила! Я говорю - если оба парня не подходят, нужен третий!

\- Итан мне всем подходит. Я просто устал и вообще...

\- А что ты мне тогда про Брайана говоришь?

\- Не знаю... Устал... давай поспим?

\- Конечно, давай. Мне в семь вставать.

\- И меня разбуди, ладно?

\- Обязательно разбужу! Что, только я должна не высыпаться?

\- Дафни...

\- Мммм?

\- Ты самый лучший на свете друг.

\- Потому что я тоже люблю потрындеть. Одинаковый цвет любви.

\- Только книжки ты читаешь дурацкие.

\- Поговори мне ещё. Прочитаю “Сто способов очаровать мужчину” и буду тебе её постоянно цитировать.


	10. Глава 9

Дверь лофта откатилась от толчка. Не заперто. Ну отлично.   
Харви вошел внутрь.

\- Брайан?

Тишина.   
Так, кровать не расправлена, но запах перегара выдавал присутствие хозяина. Диван? Харви подошел заглянуть за спинку - и точно. Здравствуйте, ноги. Оставь вас без присмотра на пару дней. 

Брайан лежал на ковре, подкатившись под диван, в очень неудобной с виду позе.   
Харви отошел к окну - нужно срочно разбавить запах в лофте свежим воздухом, иначе у него вся одежда провоняет перегаром. Вернулся к бесчувственному телу, потряс за плечо.

\- Брайан?

Ууууу, как все плохо. 

Харви снял пиджак, повесил на спинку стула, туда же отправился галстук. После секундного раздумья брюки и рубашка расположились на соседнем стуле. 

\- Ну, начнем, - Харви вошел в душ, включил прохладную воду, вернулся в гостиную. Ни малейших изменений.   
Что ж. 

Он подхватил Брайана под руки, усадил спиной к дивану, подвернул удобней ноги. Тряпичная кукла, только очень тяжелая.   
Теперь затащить на диван. Сделано.   
Растереть уши, набить по щекам. О, какие-то признаки жизни - Брайан начал вяло отмахиваться.

\- Брайан! Встаем на ноги.

\- ...в жопу....

\- Это я вижу. Встаем на ноги, давай, - Харви обнял его, пытаясь поставить на ноги. Не волочить же его в душ по полу! 

Брайан вдруг всхрапнул, замотал головой, открыл глаза.

\- Харви?

\- Мозги не совсем пропил, значит.

\- Увы... - Брайан снова плюхнулся на диван, поморщился. - Сейчас... погоди...

\- Дать мусорное ведро?

\- Нет, просто подожди. Минуту.

\- Нет у нас минуты. И ты опять засыпаешь, - Харви снова его обнял, потянул на себя. - Встаем.

\- Встаем, - послушно кивнул Брайан, заваливаясь на бок, за что тут же получил по лицу. - Блядь! Харви... куда ты... что ты вообще...

Однако на ноги встал и теперь потихоньку ковылял к ванной, тяжело повисая на плечах Харви.

\- Харви, ебать тебя... мне снился такой сон... Ты был штурмбанфюрером СС. И фамилия у тебя была Махт, я запомнил. Имя вот только... То ли Генрих, то ли Говард... я, кстати, не советовал бы тебе вот так меня держать, я пьяный хуже себя контролирую...

\- Нечего тебе сейчас контролировать. А Говард не немецкое имя. Тогда уж Гельмут, Гэбриэл или Ганс.

\- Не, точно не Ганс... ААААА! - Брайан взвыл, оказавшись под холодным душем, но на ногах устоял и даже попытался сбежать, только вот Харви не дал ему такой возможности. 

\- Говори дальше, что там во сне было-то?

\- Ты был в черной форме, - Брайан закрыл глаза и прислонился к стене. - Я же говорил, тебе идет черный... с серебром очень стильно. 

\- Понятно. Кажется, тебе лучше?

\- Лучше мне будет, если ты меня пристрелишь.

\- Мойся. Я тебя жду. 

Харви вышел, прихватив полотенце - все-таки облился.  
Так, одеваться пока рано, надо дождаться результатов мытья.   
Время кофе с виски и аспирина.

Брайан появился минут через десять, в одном полотенце, мрачный, но трезвый. Выпил таблетки, потом кофе, пока Харви одевался, поковырял омлет.

\- Я не планировал так нажираться, - наконец произнес он. 

\- Много нервничал, мало ел, - кивнул Харви. - Я тебе ещё в первый день сказал - ты чертова истеричка. Это просто слушание. Оно ничего не решает.

Брайан хмыкнул.

\- Я бездушная сволочь со стальными яйцами, спроси кого хочешь.

\- Кого, твоих друзей? Что они вообще о тебе знают?

\- Ну почему, Майкл знает... И Деб, наверное. Просто...

\- ...просто нифига не знают.

\- Да без разницы. Нашел время.

\- Тут ты прав, времени нет. Едем.

 

***

 

\- Папа? - Джастин замер у входа в здание ПИФА. Вот уж кого не ожидал здесь увидеть. - Откуда ты... Ах, ну да, конечно. Зачем ты пришел?

\- Просто хочу сказать тебе одну вещь. Я только что был в офисе окружного прокурора.

\- Зачем? - напрягся Джастин.

\- Думаю, ты догадываешься, зачем. И хочу сказать тебе, как мне жаль. 

Джастин не шевелился, чувствуя недоброе, и Крейг продолжил.

\- Жаль, что я раньше не догадался обратиться к юристам. Но в этот раз извращенец наконец получит по заслугам. Ты не слушал, когда мы говорили тебе, Джастин, ты был ослеплен...

\- Джастин? - Итан подошел со спины, обнял его за плечи. Увидел, как Крейг брезгливо отступил, повернулся к Джастину. - Извини, я помешал? 

\- Совсем нет. Знакомься, Итан, это мой отец. Теперь он и тебя ненавидит. 

\- Понятно. Мне подождать тебя в аудитории или лучше остаться?

\- Ты иди, я сейчас.

\- Итан должен нравиться тебе больше, папа. Он моего возраста, как ты мечтал, - усмехнулся Джастин.

\- Я не мечтал о таком. Так вот, что я пришел сказать. Я выступлю на суде, потому что подонки должны сидеть в тюрьме. Это справедливо! 

\- Подонки должны, - согласился Джастин. - А Брайан нет. Он этого не делал.

\- Ну конечно. Мне кажется теперь, когда ты с этим... другим, ты мог бы начать уже мыслить яснее. Но, видимо, ты всё ещё слишком глуп. 

\- Не приведи господь стать таким умным, как ты, папа, - Джастин поправил сумку на плече и посмотрел на часы. - Не могу сказать, что был рад тебя видеть.

Он быстро развернулся и зашел внутрь.

Сердце колотилось, но он надеялся, что ничем своего волнения не выдал.

 

***

 

В машине висела такая гнетущая тишина, что когда зазвонил телефон, Харви схватил его сразу же. Будто звонок мог что-то изменить. Спасти ситуацию. Он остановил машину у обочины.

\- Харви? - молодой мужской голос был ему не знаком.

\- Да, кто это?

\- Джастин.

\- Тейлор? - Харви кивнул уставившемуся на него Брайану.

\- Да.

\- Почему ты мне звонишь?

\- Я узнал кое-какую информацию по делу Брайана. Мел сказала, что лучше всего передать её тебе. 

\- Где ты сейчас?

\- У меня занятия до четырех, в ПИФА.

\- Я буду ждать тебя у входа, - Харви захлопнул телефон, посмотрел на Брайана. - Он что-то нашел. Мел сказала ему идти с этим ко мне.

\- Что значит нашел?

\- Не знаю, в четыре встречу его и тебе сообщу. Не хочешь тоже поехать?

\- Нет, - бледное лицо Брайана окаменело.

\- Хорошо, я сам, - Харви помолчал. - Может, заедем выпить кофе? Ты совершенно зеленый. 

\- Нет, - так же глухо отозвался Брайан.

\- Ты же понимаешь, что я не буду тебя нянчить? Я не понимаю, в чем твоя проблема. Слушание прошло ровно так, как должно было. Да, нам не дали разрешение на получение социальной характеристики из школы и отклонили ходатайство о психологической экспертизе. Это было предсказуемо, у нас не хватает оснований. Ты ждал чуда?

\- Нет, - эта монотонность начинала злить Харви. Он потянулся было завести двигатель, и тут его осенило. Он откинулся на спинку кресла. - Дело вообще не в слушании, верно?

Не дождавшись ответа, он продолжил.

\- Из-за чего ты впал в истерику? 

\- Никакой истерики.

\- Я вижу. Прямо с самого утра вижу. Не говори мне, что это из-за того, что я летал к Скотти в Лондон.

Брайан закатил глаза. При том, как он сейчас выглядел, получилось не саркастично, а так, словно он в обморок падает. Харви на всякий случай двинул ему в плечо.

\- Давай уже говори, хватит умирающего лебедя изображать. 

\- Поехали за твоим кофе.

\- Вы, геи, такие непостоянные, - ухмыльнулся Харви, заводя двигатель. - Но с темы не сползай, я тебя слушаю.

\- Ерунда. С Джастином поступил не очень хорошо. Или наоборот хорошо. Я не знаю.

\- Я продолжаю тебя слушать.

\- Его бойфренд скрипач.

\- Да, ты говорил.

\- Живет в какой-то задрипанной комнатушке. То есть вдвоем живут, как я понимаю, голуби. Один на улице играет, другой официантом подрабатывает, оба учатся. Скрипач рассчитывал выиграть конкурс и на этом подняться. Я тоже на это рассчитывал, потому что Джастину подняться пока не на чем. 

Харви покачал головой, но промолчал.

\- Конкурс он не выиграл, - продолжал Брайан. - Но получил предложение подписать контракт. Однако с возмущением его отверг.

\- Почему?

\- Условием было, что широкая публика не должна знать о том, что он гей. И о Джастине Тейлоре знать не должна, - Брайан хмыкнул и уставился в окно.

\- Во имя любви, значит.

\- Ну да. Идиот. Как будто юная смазливая мордашка у него надолго. И как будто за спиной не стоит толпа таких же юных и смазливых, которые не станут кочевряжиться.

\- И тебя это настолько расстроило?

\- Да ничего меня не расстроило! Я уже все исправил. Контракт подписан.

Харви припарковался у кофейни, но вылезать не спешил.

\- Как ты это устроил?

\- Умею, - поморщился Брайан.

\- Тебе не нравится, как ты этого добился?

\- Да при чем тут, что мне нравится! Я правильно сделал! 

\- Говори уже, ты мне все жилы вытянул!

\- Джастин догадался, что я руку приложил, - неохотно проворчал Брайан. - Пришел, мне высказал. А я наговорил лишнего. 

\- Это все?

\- Ты представляешь себе жизнь гастролирующего исполнителя? Туры, поклонники, слава. А Джастин ездить с ним не сможет.

\- Погоди. Ты сделал как лучше для Джастина, а потом понял, что это не лучше? 

\- Может, я специально так сделал...

\- Ты пистолет у виска этого скрипача держал? Взял в заложники его любимую крысу?

\- Нет, но я внушил ему мысль…

\- Да иди ты в жопу со своим самомнением! Нашелся тут змей-искуситель. Раз он купился, значит, ему только повод нужен был. И если их отношения развалятся - значит, они не смогли их сохранить! Он вообще-то мог выиграть этот конкурс, ты же сам на это рассчитывал. И все было бы точно так же. Кинни, ты меня поражаешь иногда. Где логика?

\- Я сам себя поражаю, - усмехнулся Брайан. - И почему я вообще тебе все рассказываю?

\- Умею, - пожал плечами Харви, оба рассмеялись.

\- Ты просто не понимаешь, насколько это странно, что я говорю с тобой начистоту.

\- Ничего странного, тебе это нужно, а со мной ничем не грозит. Я уеду и исчезну из твоей жизни. Никаких последствий.

\- Иногда мне жаль, - сказал Брайан. - Хоть с кем-то я не чувствую себя папочкой.

\- Мне тоже. Жаль, - Харви хлопнул его по плечу. - Пошли отпаивать тебя кофе. Заодно обсудим результаты слушания.

\- И расскажешь мне про Скотти.

\- Даже не притворяйся, что тебе интересно.

\- Пытаюсь быть вежливым.

 

***

 

POV Джастина.

Харви действительно ждал меня у главного входа. И судя по всему, уже довольно давно. Увидел меня, махнул рукой.

\- Поехали поедим? Заодно и расскажешь.

\- Да, поехали, - поесть я всегда не против.

Он направился к машине. У него “Мустанг”, о боже. Да он понтовей Брайана. Или просто другие понты.

По дороге немного поговорили о ПИФА, о моей выставке в ЦГЛ на следующей неделе. Не сказать, что мне очень уж хотелось с ним поболтать, но не молчать же всю дорогу.  
Разумеется, мы приехали не в закусочную. Маленький ресторанчик с красным Пегасом у входа. Никогда тут не был.

\- Я ведь не ошибаюсь, ты способен отличить салатную вилку от десертной?

Я пожал плечами. Да, я мальчик из хорошей семьи, тоже мне Шерлок Холмс.

\- Не скучаешь о жизни в милом райончике? - улыбнулся Харви.

\- Я пришел не обо мне поговорить, - я плюхнулся на стул и демонстративно переставил бокалы. Ну ладно, это было по-детски.

\- То, что ты хочешь сказать, явно важно, и я не хотел об этом болтать по дороге. Закажем еду и расскажешь.

Я снова пожал плечами и уставился в окно. Он как-то странно на меня действовал, мне постоянно хотелось делать все назло, словно он мой отец, а мне двенадцать. Хотя если подумать, он точно не старше Брайана.   
Ну так и Брайан точно так же частенько меня бесил! Со своей заботой и этим его “я всегда лучше знаю”.  
Да какая разница вообще, как я к нему отношусь?  
Я расскажу про браслет, поем и свалю.  
Дальше пусть сами, как хотят. 

\- Ты Брайана ко мне ревнуешь, что ли? - Харви отложил меню. 

\- Чтоо? - я заставил себя засмеяться, получилось не очень убедительно. - С чего вдруг?

\- Мне-то откуда знать? В закусочной испепелял меня взглядами, сейчас дергаешься. 

\- А что, есть основания для ревности?

\- А что, у тебя есть право спрашивать?

Отлично поговорили. Я кивнул и продолжил миролюбивей:

\- Ты мне просто не нравишься.

\- У нас это взаимное.

\- Я-то чего вдруг тебе не нравлюсь? - нет, ну правда. Я милый и обаятельный, меня все любят.   
Ну ладно, ладно, с ним я был не слишком мил. 

\- Ты правда хочешь знать? Потому что я могу сказать.

\- Да говори уж.

\- Ты - сплошные эмоции. А я предпочитаю общаться с теми, кто мыслит четко.

Я закатил глаза.

\- Я не идиот.

\- Нет. Но со здравым смыслом отношения у тебя сложные.

Подошедший официант избавил меня от необходимости отвечать. А когда он ушел, Харви как ни в чем ни бывало предложил мне рассказать о том, что я узнал. 

Ладно, я тоже могу держать себя в руках. Какое мне вообще до него дело, если разобраться. Я хочу сделать что-то для Брайана, и я это сделаю.

\- Я пришел не ради твоей симпатии. Я нашел важное для Брайана. У него был браслет, который он носил несколько лет. Из ракушек каури. Все про этот браслет знают, есть даже подражатели. Так вот, я его сегодня видел на руке племянника.

\- Джона?

\- Да. Этот полудурок спокойно его носит. А на браслете вырезаны инициалы Брайана. Джон каждый день бывает в зале игровых автоматов на Джубили-стрит. Там есть камеры. 

Харви наклонил голову и уставился на меня.

\- Как Брайан мог не заметить, что он пропал? 

Я пожал плечами.

\- Он его не раз где-нибудь забывал по пьяни, ему потом возвращали. Он мог не придать значения, ценности-то у браслета нет никакой.

\- Это очень важно, знаешь? То, что ты это сообщил.

\- Думаю, да. Кроме слов пацана на Брайана ничего нет. 

Мы какое-то время смотрели друг на друга, наконец, Харви улыбнулся. 

\- Я скажу Брайану, кому он обязан.

Я поморщился.

\- Не надо. Если бы я хотел, я бы ему сказал, а не тебе. И скорее всего, он сам догадается. 

\- Как?

\- Сложит два и два. Нас было трое, когда Джон говорил про свои походы в зал игровых автоматов: он сам, Брайан и я. 

\- Ты решил следить за Джоном?

\- Нет, - я пожал плечами. - Да и когда, я же учусь и работаю. Просто подумал, может, смогу с ним договориться. Но получилось даже лучше. 

\- Я сделаю пару звонков, - Харви встал из-за стола. 

\- Да, конечно.

Официант принес заказанную еду, но аппетит почему-то пропал. Я ковырялся в салате, посматривая, как Харви за окном горячо что-то доказывал кому-то по телефону. Кому, интересно?  
Может, Брайану? Он, наверное, рад. 

Господи, я же сделал хорошее дело. Почему же тогда мне грустно?  
Так сильно хотелось лично вернуть браслет?   
Чтобы что?  
Чтобы, как щеночек, принести палочку и ждать, что хозяин погладит?  
Тьфу, блин.

Как-то у меня действительно с эмоциями всё непонятно.


	11. Глава 10

\- Брааайан! - Дебби кинулась ему на шею, а потом гордо обвела рукой зал закусочной, показывая, что тут собрались все: Майки с Беном, лесбиянки, эта новая тошнотворная парочка, которую он для краткости про себя называл Тэм. И даже Карл стоял у стойки и улыбался.

\- Странно, что нет конфетти и шариков. И торта с выпрыгивающим стриптизером! - хмыкнул Брайан.

\- Не дерзи, - Деб съездила ему по загривку и гаркнула. - Ура!

\- Урааа! - со смехом поддержали все, кто был в закусочной. Брайан постарался не улыбаться слишком широко. Какой-то незнакомый парень, выходя из закусочной, одобрительно похлопал его по плечу и улыбнулся тоже, но Брайану и это настроения не испортило. Он снял пальто и подсел на диван к друзьям, где вытерпел новую серию похлопываний и подмигиваний.

\- Поздравляем, Брайан!

\- Теперь-то дело развалится, верно?

\- Ну а как иначе, все яснее ясного!

\- Какой все-таки говнюк этот мальчишка!

\- А сестра и мать? Они лучше, что ли? 

\- Я им обеим так и сказала - СТЫДНО. И кому-то следует идти и замаливать свои грехи!

\- Дайте уже Брайану сказать!

\- Да, дайте мне сказать, - Брайан дождался тишины. - Меня впечатляет ваш энтузиазм, конечно, но Харви говорит, что обольщаться рано. Будет новое слушание, история с браслетом будет поводом для требования о проведении психологической экспертизы, чтобы проверить, не врет ли Джон…

\- Конечно, врет!

\- Тихо, дай сказать.

\- Потому что от показаний Джон не отказывается. Говорит, что взял браслет, чтобы отомстить за то, что я сделал. 

Все помрачнели и притихли. Брайан посмотрел на Карла, который печально качал головой. Да, он предупреждал о такой вероятности. Брайан кивнул ему и продолжил: 

\- Кроме того, мы с Харви подаем жалобу на халатность полиции в отношении расследования кражи, совершенной Джоном. Хотя я давно сообщил об этом, дело так и не возбуждено, никаких следственных мероприятий проведено не было. Кстати, отличная была идея задержать Джона прямо в зале игровых автоматов в то время, когда он должен был быть на занятиях. Вызвали Клэр, она узнала много нового о своем сыночке. И теперь, когда факт кражи установлен, возникают вопросы, не потому ли дело не расследовали, что я гей.

Мел одобрительно кивнула.

\- Да, - Брайан теперь смотрел на неё. - Харви поднял статистику дел за последние годы. Работа не закончена, но мы с ним уже ясно видим, что дела в отношении геев спускались на тормозах с завидной регулярностью. Причем не только какие-то жалкие кражи, но и убийства. 

\- Вы с Харви все-таки роете под Стоквелла? - восхитилась Мел. - Но погоди, разумно ли это? Стоквелл собирается баллотироваться в мэры, если ты встанешь у него на пути, он всеми силами постарается тебя опорочить. Слова растлителя малолетних газеты приводить не станут. Тебя вообще никто не воспримет всерьез. А ещё тебя могут спровоцировать на что-то, задержать за непристойное поведение, поймать с наркотиками... Это опасно, Брайан.

\- А то, что мне инкриминируют, не опасно, ты считаешь? Меня могут посадить! А даже если нет! Как только моя история попадет не в наш пидорский листок, а в большие газеты, мне конец! Независимо от исхода дела! Ты знаешь, что Ванс уже отжимает меня от крупных клиентов, потому что боится, что они уйдут на волне скандала? Я потеряю работу и не найду её больше ни за что! Не с такой репутацией! Не в этой стране!

Линдси дотянулась через стол до его руки и сжала. Дебби похлопала по спине, Майки страдальчески сморщился. 

\- Да, ты не появлялся в “Вавилоне” уже недели две, - вдруг догадался Тед.

\- И не появлюсь, - уже спокойней продолжил Брайан. - Думаете, мы с Харви не подумали о провокации? Подумали. С некоторых пор я кристально чист. Образцовый гражданин.

Снова поднялся гвалт, но Брайан его слушал вполуха. Как удачно получилось с “Вавилоном”, теперь в него можно не ходить совершенно официально. И как неудачно получилось с закусочной: он шел сюда, чтобы в нейтральной обстановке сказать спасибо Джастину, а попал чуть ли не на парад в свою честь. И Джастина на этом параде не было. Интересно, почему? Кажется, вообще никто тут не был в курсе, чьей заслугой стал браслет. Брайан тоже не собирался об этом распространяться. Все это напоминало ему историю с Кипом. Но тогда Джастин был влюблен, а зачем он сделал это сейчас? Брайан в задумчивости утащил у Майки чашку полуостывшего кофе и отпил. Наверное, пытается отблагодарить за оплату своей учебы. Глупый мальчишка. 

\- Вот тебе кофе, - Деб поставила перед ним дымящуюся чашку и блюдце с лимонными брусочками, а чашку Майкла вернула на место. - Так что с судьей?

\- А? - Брайан, кажется, все прослушал. - Ренквист? Наш туалетный сиделец все ещё с нами. Но Харви работает и в этом направлении. Я не могу об этом говорить подробно, но было одно расследование в отношении судей штата Пенсильвания. Оно было заброшено - организацию, которая пыталась его провести, задавили политическими средствами. Но нас с Харви давить нечем. Нам обоим нечего терять. И то, что грядут выборы, нам только на руку.

\- Харви очень крут, бьет по всем фронтам, - восхитилась Мел. - Удачно, что он не местный.

\- Да, как ни ужасно это признавать, но я тебе благодарен, - улыбнулся Брайан. Мел закатила глаза и притворно схватилась за сердце. Все рассмеялись.

\- Подожди, я не понял, - вмешался Майки. - А какое отношение имеют судьи и выборы? Какая связь с твоим делом?

\- Тед, объясни ему, я кофе попью, - Брайан с аппетитом сжевал брусочек и прихлебнул кофе. Деб смотрела на это с искренним восторгом.

\- Я полагаю, тут дело не в прямой связи с делом, - осторожно начал Тед. Мелани кивнула, и он продолжил бодрее. - Харви как бы подает сигнал: “Расследуйте дело безупречно, даже не рассчитывайте, что оно будет тихим”. Он намерен переворошить все гнездо. 

\- Но, как мне кажется, он не будет поднимать шум, пока не увидит, к чему идет дело, - добавил Бен. - Неясная угроза всегда эффективнее. Пока противник не знает, какие карты у тебя на руках, он осторожнее.

Брайан одобрительно кивнул и поднялся.

\- Ладно, мне пора, мы с Харви должны быть в архиве к двум, - он улыбнулся всем, надел пальто и вышел.

\- Ты успел посчитать, сколько раз он сказал “мы с Харви”? - задумчиво произнес Эммет, наклонившись к Теду. - Раз сто? Сто двадцать?

\- Я не помню, когда он столько улыбался, - хитро прищурилась Линдси. - Мел, кажется, Брайан ооочень тебе благодарен. 

\- На что вы намекаете? - возмутился Майкл. - Что Брайан его трахнул? Ну и что такого необычного? Только, что натуралом казался...

\- Да они вообще не расстаются! - Эммет так всплеснул руками, что Тед чудом увернулся от висящей на его запястье жалкой, но увесистой имитации “браслета верности” Картье. - Удивляюсь, как ещё Джастин не застал Харви у него, когда... 

Все тут же уставились на Эммета. Он пожал плечами.

\- Упс. Я ничего не говорил.

\- Что там про Джастина? - недоверчиво протянула Линдси.

\- И с каких пор он ходит к Брайану? - блеснула глазами Мел.

\- А я и раньше видел, - сообщил Майкл. - Я пришел к Брайану, а они там вдвоем.

\- Оо, даже так! - Тед подмигнул Эммету. - Ну-ка, ну-ка, рассказывай.

\- Да ничего такого, - довольный тем, что стал центром внимания, начал рассказывать Майкл. - Это было перед карнавалом.

Мел поморщилась, но Майкл на неё не смотрел.

\- Я вхожу, а они сидят на столе.

\- Сидят на столе? 

\- Ну да, рядышком, повернувшись к друг другу.

\- Целовались?

\- Я не видел.

\- Оооо! А что ты вообще видел?

\- Что они были вдвоем у Брайана и сидели на столе!

\- Маловато для обвинения, - усмехнулась Мелани, - но достаточно для подозрения.

\- Неспроста Брайан притащил этого Харви тогда в закусочную!,- хихикнул Тед.

\- А почему, кстати, не пришел Джастин?

\- Он учится,- сообщил Бен. - И мне тоже пора возвращаться на работу.

\- Послушайте, но что это значит? Эти двое снова планируют сойтись? - уже вставая за Беном, спросил Майки.

\- Не знаааю, не знаааю, - покачал головой Эммет. - Мне кажется, Итан ему больше подходит.

\- Согласна,- кивнула Мел.

\- Я тоже,- Бен помахал всем и направился к выходу.

\- Они только начали носить эти красивые колечки... - расстроенно протянул Эммет. - Это будет глупость со стороны Джастина.

\- Не первая! - бросил Майкл на прощание.

\- Я думаю, Джастин любит Брайана, - сказала Линдс. - Он просто рассчитывал, может, что он будет ревновать и отберет его у Итана...

\- Он что, вообще не знает Брайана? - поразился Тед.- Брайан никого не добивается и ни за кем не гоняется. Он милостиво принимает обожание и предложения отсосать.

Линдси поморщилась.

\- Я поговорю с Брайаном. Нельзя так безответственно относиться к чувствам мальчика. И эта выходка с закусочной...

\- Мальчику пора бы начинать самому отвечать за свои чувства, - проворчал Тед, тоже вставая. - Всем до скорого, порно-мир зовет.

\- Тут я с тобой согласен, Тедди. И делать так, как лучше для него. Брайан - это точно не лучше. Всем пока-пока!

 

***

Дафни снилась гроза. От грома сотрясались стены и дождь хлестал в оставленное открытым окно. А под окном она бросила сумку, с которой ходила в колледж. ПРОЕКТ!  
Дафни резко открыла глаза и села.

Дождь действительно шел, но окно было закрыто. И какая гроза в ноябре?  
Стены не тряслись. Тряслась входная дверь.  
Дафни зевнула, завернулась в одеяло и так, кульком, побрела к двери.  
Она спорить была готова, что знает, кто в неё лупит. Час ночи. Только-только уснула же!  
В глазок, однако, посмотрела.  
Ну точно.  
Дафни щелкнула замком, открыла дверь и побрела обратно, пробурчав:

\- Никаких сегодня разговоров, мне в пять вставать.

\- Даф!

Она со страдальческим вздохом остановилась, обернулась. 

\- Ну Джастин, ну еб твою мать! Это третий раз за неделю! Я тебя прошу - идем спать. Завтра поговорим.

\- Даф, я... - он беспомощно показал на стоящие у ног сумки и вытер лицо рукавом.

\- Понятно, - Дафни вздохнула, поджала пальцы на босых ногах. Поспала!  
Она решительно прошла к порогу, завела внутрь Джастина, занесла сумки, заперла дверь. - Пойдем.

Джастин подозрительно часто шмыгал носом, но в спальню за ней шел покорно. Дафни бросила его сумки под стол и забралась, наконец, в кровать.

\- Давай, раздевайся и ложись. У тебя ровно 10 минут. Рассказывай, что случилось.

Джастин попытался было сесть на кровать, но Дафни уперлась в него ногой.

\- Нет-нет-нет, ты весь мокрый! Джас, не тупи! Я правда усну щас!

Он мученически улыбнулся, но начал раздеваться. Когда он полез под одеяло, Дафни отодвинулась.

\- Представляю, какая ты ледышка! Согрейся сначала.

\- Ты же в пижаме!

\- Ну и что? Ты мокрый и холодный. А я сонная и теплая, - она протянула руку и погладила его по волосам. - Что случилось? Поругались?

Он кивнул.

\- Сильнее, чем обычно?

Он подтянул её к себе и уткнулся носом в волосы.

\- Он трахнул какого-то смазливого пацана.

\- Серьезно? И тут та же песня? Что, тоже при тебе?

\- Нет, на концерте этом своем... Это так все глупо, меня так взбесило...Я же ездил туда за ним!

\- Я знаю, ты говорил.

\- Как дурак! Думал... - Джастин помолчал и продолжил тише. - Я видел там этого парня. Я сразу понял. Но он сказал... он так себя вел... я поверил! Думал, может, мне показалось. И тут этот парень является со своими розами! Я убить его хотел!

\- Парня?

\- Итана! И он мне ещё предъявил, мол, Брайана прощал, и мне давай! Как будто не знает, что из-за этого я от Брайана ушел! Это так... мерзко. Как я вообще... я же верил... Ему что, все это было не важно? Он же говорил...

Дафни не пыталась понять, что он бормочет, просто гладила Джастина по спине и чуть покачивала его в своих объятиях.

Ну и к лучшему. Ей никогда не нравился этот слащавый типчик. После Брайана - это убожество? Слава богу, что это заняло всего полгода. 

\- Найдешь себе в сто раз лучше, - шептала она, когда он перестал бормотать и только всхлипывал. - Ты достоин самого лучшего. А он просто дурак. Все они дураки... Все будет хорошо. Все хорошо... Спи...


	12. Глава 11

\- Син, зайди ко мне в кабинет, - Брайан отжал кнопку интеркома и встал из-за стола. Не хотелось говорить с ней с позиции босса.

Синтия появилась почти сразу же, Брайан жестом предложил ей сесть на диван, а сам сходил за бутылкой виски и двумя стаканами.

\- Празднуем, оплакиваем? - поинтересовалась Синтия.

\- Раздумываем, - Брайан сел рядом, налил обоим на два пальца, на что Синтия удивленно изогнула бровь.

\- Серьезно раздумываем, я смотрю.

\- Да, - Брайан отпил, покачал оставшееся виски в стакане. - Но пока теоретически. 

Синтия откинулась на спинку дивана, скрестила ноги, но молчала. Брайан обожал это в ней. Все, кого он знал, уже выложили бы версий двадцать своих предположений, о чем именно он думает. Синтия молчала и никаких признаков волнения не демонстрировала.

\- Я не хочу работать на Ванса. Особенно сейчас, когда он полез в политику. Более того, я не хочу работать в Питтсбурге. 

Синтия кивнула, но молча.

\- Я подумываю о Бостоне.

Синтия подняла глаза к потолку, покачала головой, обдумывая эту мысль, и наконец заговорила.

\- Не понимаю, почему не Нью-Йорк.

\- Я знаю, что ты в Нью-Йорк со мной не поедешь. А я хочу просить тебя ехать со мной.

\- Только из-за меня? - прищурилась Синтия.

\- Не только. Не важно. Хочу в Бостон. “Viceroy Creative”*, если откровенно. Они назначили мне собеседование. Я хочу знать, что ты думаешь. 

\- Для меня тоже есть вакансия? Собеседование?

\- Ты мой личный ассистент, мы команда, уходить и приходить вдвоем вполне естественно. Я решу этот вопрос, но сначала мне нужно узнать твое мнение.

\- Я даже в Нью-Йорк готова была ехать, - Синтия пожала плечами, ещё отпила виски. - Это ведь не из-за Джастина?

Брайан поморщился.

\- Это я не уезжал из-за Джастина. А теперь могу делать то, что нужно мне. У него все в порядке, я тоже хочу.

Синтия положила ему руку на колено и чуть сжала. 

\- Имеешь право. 

\- Не надейся взять меня тепленьким, - Брайн со смехом выдернул колено из-под её руки. 

\- Ты говорил с Линдси?

\- Я ни с кем не буду говорить, - Брайан снова стал серьезным. - И ты не вздумай кому-то сообщить. Они полезут со своими советами, Линдс снова начнет размахивать передо мной Гасом, Майкл - кукситься, а Деб пополам порвется от счастья и возмущения!

\- Счастья?

\- Ну да, наконец-то я уйду из жизни Майкла, и все у него наладится.

\- Да у него и так вроде бы все хорошо.

\- А без меня будет лучше! Но возмущаться она тоже будет. Бросаю жену и сына практически! - он фыркнул. - Всем будет лучше. Лесбиянки перестанут из-за меня препираться. Я не буду больше подавать геям плохой пример, и все с облегчением примутся вить гнезда. Наступит мир во всем мире. 

\- Мне плевать, будет ли лучше этим всем. Но тебе точно будет. Ты перерос Питтс, - она помолчала. - Тебя не смущает, что решения по твоему делу ещё нет?

Брайан пожал плечами.

\- Я рискну.

\- Когда собеседование, Брайан?

\- На следующей неделе. До среды нужно утвердить макеты чипсов, решить вопрос с заменой Чеду и… Назначь мне на понедельник встречу с “Аббот Лаб“*. У них ведь филиал в Бостоне? Почему бы не прихватить их с собой, раз мне по дороге? - он подмигнул и чокнулся стаканом с Син. - Что нужно сказать боссу?

\- Скажу - у “Битроникс”* тоже там филиал, назначу на вторник! - она рассмеялась. - Удачи, Брайан. Покажи им там всем. И здесь всем тоже!

 

***

 

Джастин стоял за стойкой спиной к двери, с чем-то возился. Деб не было видно.  
Неужели наконец-то удачно зашел?  
Брайан быстро прошел к стойке, навалился на неё грудью.

\- Кофе и сэндвич.

Джастин совершенно комично подскочил и обернулся. Рассмеявшийся было Брайан успел увидеть все - опухшие глаза, покрасневший нос, измятую одежду. Ну, здорово. 

\- Простыл? - заботливо спросил он. 

Джастин отвернулся, потом понял, что выглядит нелепо, и задрал подбородок повыше.

\- Как ты догадался?

\- По отсутствию кольца, - усмехнулся Брайан, забираясь на стул.

Джастин невольно посмотрел на опустевшую руку. 

\- Аллергия, - упрямо заявил он.

Вошедшая парочка подошла к стойке, болтая о каком-то Смитти, заказала кофе и яблочный пирог, но Брайан придержал Джастина за плечо и осмотрел закусочную.

\- Кикки! - рявкнул он. - Обслужи посетителей, хорош трындеть. Джастину нужен перерыв.

Двухметровая Кикки картинно вздохнула и встала из-за столика. Проплывая мимо Брайана на двенадцатисантиметровых шпильках, она укоризненно покачала головой.

\- С девушками нужно повежливей, милый.

\- С каких это пор ты любишь повежливей, Кикки? - он шлепнул её по заднице.

Кикки хихикнула и подплыла к стойке.

\- Я ваша новая официантка.

\- А вашего старого официанта я забираю, - Брайан потащил за собой Джастина, который так и простоял все это время с его рукой на плече, а теперь очнулся и прихватил с собой кофейник. Они уселись в кабинку.

\- Так вот, аллергия была моей второй версией, - Брайан налил им обоим кофе. - Ты спал вообще сегодня? Выглядишь, как зомби. 

\- Все у меня в порядке, - Джастин отпил кофе и откинулся на спинку дивана. - Это не первая аллергия в моей жизни.

Брайан помолчал, потом кивнул.

\- Я не об этом зашел поговорить. Я зашел сказать спасибо. 

Джастин пожал плечами и не смог удержаться - улыбнулся.

\- Ерунда, это ничего не стоило.

\- Это чуть не стоило мне работы, карьеры и всей дальнейшей жизни, - тихо произнес Брайан. - И это уже второй раз. Я не знаю, зачем ты это сделал, но спасибо. 

\- Ну а как ты думаешь, я мог увидеть браслет и ничего никому не сказать? - так же тихо спросил Джастин, упорно избегая направленного на него взгляда и помешивая в чашке остатки кофе.

\- Ты мне больше ничего не должен, договор аннулирован, - Брайан наконец привлек его полное внимание, Джастин поднял глаза.

\- Нет, мы договорились!

\- И раздоговорились, - пожал плечами Брайан. - Потому что изменились обстоятельства. Ты у Дафни живешь?

Джастин кинул. 

\- Передавай ей привет, - Брайан встал, бросил на стол десятку. - Если нужна помощь, обращайся в любое время.

Джастин кивнул. Очень не хотелось, чтобы Брайан уходил, но как его было задержать? И что ему было сказать?

Колокольчик звякнул, когда Брайан вышел, Джастин разгладил десятку по столу, провел по ней пальцами. Поймал взгляд Кикки, покраснел и сунул купюру в карман фартука.

***

\- Мистер Спектер, я повторяю вам ещё раз. Мое решение обсуждению не подлежит. Факт кражи браслета никоим образом не является доказательством того, что факта физического насилия не было. Более того, кража браслета и дело, которое слушается сегодня, выделены в разные производства. Поэтому запрос о проведении психологической экспертизы в отношении мальчика я удовлетворяю, а о получении его личного дела из школы - нет. Слушание окончено!

Молоток грохнул по столу, потому что судья промахнулся мимо подставочки, и случилось это явно не впервые - на столе уже образовалось светлое пятно от постоянных ударов.

\- Да, ваша честь, - Харви развернулся и нашел глазами Брайана. Тот с деланным равнодушием пожал плечами и направился к выходу. 

Харви схватил со стола свой портфель, собираясь броситься следом, но прокурор подал знак, что хотел бы что-то обсудить. Не иначе как очередное предложение сделки. Брайан ещё в первый раз четко дал понять, как он относится к такому способу разрешения ситуации, и Харви был с ним полностью согласен.

Когда он вырвался наконец от благоухающего “Fahrenheit” прокурора, хотелось принять душ, он и сам пропах насквозь. Брайана, разумеется, в здании суда уже не было. 

Харви набрал его номер, попал на голосовую почту, взглянул на часы. Брайан уехал на работу. Значит, до вечера Синтия за ним присмотрит. А ему и без того есть чем заняться.

***

Джастин методично удалил с телефона все голосовые сообщения и смски от Итана. Сколько можно-то уже? Все решено. Итану теперь не нужно будет обманывать репортеров - у него нет бойфренда! Пусть ездит по своим турам, строит глазки млеющим теткам неопределенного возраста и трахает поклонников в туалете. Заодно и венгерское кино с ними обсудит! А с него достаточно.

С этим он разобрался. Но к остальному и подступаться было страшно. Мозг отказывался работать четко. Он видел Брайана и не хотел отводить глаз, думал о Брайане и внутри так приятно тянуло...  
Но стоило представить, что Брайан скажет, чего потребует за предательство, как будет мстить, таская парней домой...   
Джастин зажмурился.   
Ни за что. Никогда больше. 

Но Брайан...

Нет, стоп, нужно просто разложить все по полочкам. С Итаном решил, хорошо. Теперь с Брайаном. С одной стороны, его так и тянет... Нет, это он на второй круг пошел. С одной стороны - чего? С другой стороны - чего?

-Гриба*…- прошептал Джастин. Да уж, покурить бы не помешало. Но не сигареты, от них тошнило уже.   
Он вскочил с кровати, на которой валялся, забрался на подоконник. Из-под окна немного дуло, и задница мерзла, но ему хотелось вот так сидеть и смотреть на улицу. Там разгружали фургончик с овощами. Один помидор вывалился из ящика и покатился по дочерна серому, блестящему от дождя асфальту. Красиво и сюрреалистично - алая точка в сером холодном городе. Джастин уставился на эту картину, стараясь запомнить все до мелочей - тусклую монетку солнца среди облаков, пролетевшую над парапетом чайку, мужчину с черным зонтом и машины, машины… Один из грузчиков, толстый араб, побежал за помидором, и в какой-то момент Джастин испугался, что он сейчас на него наступит. Это было бы так… ожидаемо. Но толстяк ловко подхватил неуместный на питтсбургской улице овощ, что-то гортанно крикнул и рассмеялся. Джастин улыбнулся тоже. 

Брайан, Брайан. Все-таки дело в сексе. Надо сказать себе честно - дело в сексе. Потому и тянет. А жить с ним он все равно не сможет.

Может, Дафни и права. Если оба не подходят - нужно просто найти третьего. Разве это будет для него проблемой? Теперь он куда опытней, он не будет хвататься за первого встречного. И словам не поверит тоже. Он просто будет искать то, что ему нужно, а не плыть по течению. Он может себе это позволить. 

Джастин повеселел. Он-то не Брайан, в конце концов. Он не будет действовать себе во вред.  
Он найдет себе нового. 

Разволновавшись, Джастин слез с подоконника и стал ходить по комнате. Своего возраста. Умного. Красивого. Лучше повыше. Волосы темные. Образованного, но не сноба. Лучше не связанного с искусством. Не болтливого. Может, программиста или аналитика. Такого человека, которому не нужно таскаться по тусовкам и другим городам. Хорошо бы у него были длинные пальцы... и не слишком короткие волосы...

Джастин улыбнулся и снова плюхнулся на кровать.  
А пока можно и с Брайаном трахаться. Ну да. Временно. Просто нужно ему это честно сказать. Брайан не будет против, если честно договориться. Он-то получше хастлеров. Он оригинал. Всем будет хорошо. Главное, не совершать больше этой ужасной ошибки - не врать. 

 

_* все названия выдуманные_   
_  
* цитата из “Алисы в стране чудес”_


	13. Глава 12

Глава 12

\- Брайан, к тебе Харви, - Синтия просунула голову в дверь.

\- Харви? Пусть войдет.

Брайан продолжил убирать все со стола, стараясь не нервничать. Рабочий день закончился час назад, но нет, нашел же… И что там за хихиканье под дверью?

\- Харви! - рявкнул он. - Даже не пытайся сманить у меня Синтию!

\- Босс, вы же знаете мое отношение к Нью-Йорку! - донеслось из-за двери. И снова хихиканье.

Брайан постарался не раздражаться. Отошел к окну, глубоко вздохнул. Ну понятно, что они переспали, а почему нет. Обе стороны довольны, судя по всему. Наконец, дверь открылась и закрылась за кем-то. Брайан не стал оборачиваться. И так понятно, кто.

\- Что ты хотел?

Харви прошел к бару, налил обоим выпить и только тогда подошел к Брайану.

\- Опять психуешь, - спокойно кивнул он, словно погоду обсуждал. - Потому я и решил приехать. 

\- Нянчить меня, чтобы я глупостей не наделал?

\- А надо?

\- Я жил без тебя, буду жить и дальше.

\- Выпьем за это, - стаканы глухо тюкнулись толстыми боками. - На самом деле, нам нужно с тобой обсудить, куда мы движемся дальше.

\- Я не поеду с тобой в Нью-Йорк.

Харви помолчал, допил виски.

\- Я, конечно, хотел поговорить про результаты сегодняшнего слушания. Но можно и об этом.

\- Я обещал сегодня погулять с Гасом - Линдс и Мел идут на какое-то собрание, - не сводя глаз с капелек дождя на окне, произнес Брайан. - Или дома с ним посижу. 

Харви оглянулся, внимательно осмотрел кабинет.

\- Ты всегда полностью очищаешь стол перед уходом домой?

Брайан молча пожал плечами.

\- Тебя не могли отстранить от работы, ты партнер.

\- Меня и не отстранили. Я взял отпуск.

\- Зачем? Чтоб было больше времени страдать?

\- Я не способен сейчас работать! Я прихожу и сижу тут, как в норе! Моя работа вся здесь, - Брайан ударил себя по виску так, что волосы упали на глаза, и он раздраженно смахнул их обратно. - А у меня голова занята совсем не тем.

\- Налить тебе ещё?

\- Давай.

Харви отошел к столику и посмотрел на силуэт Брайана на фоне окна. Рука сама собой потянулась к галстуку - тихо снять, звякнуть стаканами, подойти сзади, накинуть на шею, чуть придушить, почувствовать, как бьется сильное тело... Он вздохнул. Очень было бы кстати, но прогулке с Гасом тогда не суждено будет случиться. Он налил виски только Брайану, подошел, сжал его плечо.

\- Бери. Я приду в восемь, все обсудим. У меня есть пара идей, и я кое-что сделал. Будь в сознании, договорились?

 

***

\- Привет, Гас! - Брайан присел, подхватывая малыша под мышки, и закружил. Гас восторженно заверещал. - Привет, Линдс.

Линдси сдержанно улыбнулась и подставила ему щеку для поцелуя.

\- Что такое, мамочка не в настроении? С Мел поругались?

\- Нет, с Мел все хорошо. Она сейчас спустится. Гас, сбегай посмотри, где там мамочка?

Брайан поставил сына на ноги и придал ускорения, шлепнув по попке.

\- Ты меня бьес! - возмутился Гас.

\- Молодец, - восхитился Брайан. - Правильно, никому не позволяй. Он потрепал мальчишку по волосам и проследил, как тот поднимается по лестнице.

\- Так что, Линдс, у тебя ко мне серьезный разговор? - Брайан уже без улыбки повернулся к ней. Линдси почувствовала напряжение и тут же подошла ближе, положила ему руку на плечо, погладила.

\- Просто хотела узнать, как ты.

\- Лучше всех.

\- Что со слушанием?

Брайан поморщился.

\- Не хочу об этом. Так что ты хотела мне сказать, Линдс?

\- Я правда хотела узнать, как ты, - она улыбнулась. - Как у тебя с Харви?

Брайан закатил глаза, вздохнул.

\- Ничего у меня с Харви. Он мой адвокат.

\- Мне нравится, какой ты с ним. Как Брайан Кинни десять лет назад.

\- То есть я впал в детство? - поморщился Брайан, но скрыть улыбку не удалось.

\- Ты влюбился? - заговорщицки прошептала Линдси.

\- Что? С ума сошла? 

\- Почему это я сошла? - она хихикнула и потащила его на диван. Они сели рядом. - Ты же для этого притащил его в закусочную? Показать его всем. Джастину.

Брайан отшатнулся.

\- Зачем мне что-то показывать Джастину? Или доказывать? Линдси, мой мир не вращается больше вокруг Джастина. Никогда не вращался. И у него есть Итан, что не так?

\- Они расстались.

\- И что? - Брайан вскочил на ноги. - И что? Почему во всем должен быть какой-то глубокий тайный смысл? Я просто пришел позавтракать!

\- Не сердись, пожалуйста. Просто это была смена Джастина…

\- Да мне откуда знать, когда у него смены, Линдс? Ты думаешь, его расписание пришпилено к моему холодильнику магнитиком с сердечком?!!

Со второго этажа послышался смех Гаса и топот ножек.  
Брайан продолжил тише:

\- И что туда заявятся остальные - откуда мне было знать? Даже не открывай рот! Почему я не пошел с ним в другое место, да? А почему я должен, Линдс? Почему я должен прятаться? Джастин привел этого своего скрипача - и вы все ему улыбались! Радовались! А я должен прятать адвоката? Вы ебанулись все, что ли?

\- Не кричи, пожалуйста. Никто тебе не говорит, что надо прятать. Это просто выглядело, как демонстрация. Или месть Джастину, я не знаю.

Брайан от досады всплеснул руками.

\- Мне уже нельзя поболтать с собственным адвокатом, потому что это месть Джастину? Давай я скажу по буквам, Линдс. Вы е-ба-ну-лись! А когда Джастин приперся со своим миленьким дружочком на вечеринку, которую устраивали как бы для меня - это была не месть? Когда вы все с ними болтали, а я сидел, как идиот, это была не месть?

\- Ну, ты был не в настроении...

\- И отчего же я был не в настроении? Даже не знаю! Может, от того, что вся моя жизнь летит к хуям? Или от того, что вы мне такие приятные сюрпризы устраиваете?

\- Брайан, - в голосе Линдс появились материнские нотки. - Он ведь тебе не просто адвокат.

\- Из чего это следует, Линдс? Из того, что я его трахнул? Так у меня для тебя новости! Я трахаю очень многих! - Брайан отошел к окну. - Прекращаем этот разговор.

Линдс подошла к нему со спины, осторожно погладила по руке.

\- Хорошо. Не сердись.

\- Мне сейчас не до ваших заморочек, Линдс. Думайте, что хотите, делайте, что хотите.

\- Я понимаю.

\- Ты даже близко не понимаешь. И Майки не понимает.

\- А что с Майки?

\- Он явился ко мне сегодня в офис. Беседовал со мной о Харви!

\- Ну, он тоже волнуется за тебя…

\- Я вижу, все вы очень волнуетесь. Как бы я случайно не стал счастлив.

\- Ты не справедлив!

Брайан повернулся к ней так резко, что Линдси отступила на шаг.

\- Я объективен. Вы три месяца меня игнорировали, а как случилась эта история - все снова здесь, всем я стал интересен! Наблюдаете, ждете. Как зрители в театре, в первых рядах. Харви испортил вам картинку, да? Мне с ним слишком хорошо? По вашему плану я должен страдать? Потому что гадкий Брайан не носил милому мальчику цветочки! Плохой мальчик должен быть наказан. А представляешь, Линдс, мне с ним хорошо. Спокойно. Несмотря на все это... - Брайан беспомощно махнул рукой и снова отвернулся.

\- Ты просто расстроен… - Линдси даже растерялась от такого напора. Она и не помнила, когда Брайан так на ней срывался. - Все будет хорошо. Мы все тебя любим… Брайан… Если Харви тебе помогает, мы очень рады... Мы же...

\- Линдси, нам пора! - крикнула из коридора Мел. Брайан с облегчением выдохнул.

\- Гас, беги к папе, я сейчас, сумочку… - Линдси помялась, но все же вышла из комнаты.

Мелани проводила её взглядом, покачала головой, а потом вдруг похлопала Брайана по плечу. Он удивленно уставился на её руку.

\- У меня скоро синяк будет в этом месте. Мелани, ты мне тоже в любви будешь клясться?

Она состроила гримаску.

\- Я знаю о результатах слушания. Когда суд?

\- На следующей неделе.

\- Еще не все потеряно. Харви...

\- Не надо меня утешать, - Брайан наклонился и взял Гаса на руки. - Все у меня хорошо, правда, Гас?

\- Да! А ты купис мне танк?

\- Господи, Мел, кого вы мне тут воспитываете? Гас, танка нет, но кое-что я тебе принес. Пошли, покажу.

***

Когда Брайан подъехал к дому, было уже почти девять. В окнах лофта горел свет, у тротуара стоял “Мустанг”. Брайан тронул капот - холодный.   
Странно, ключей он Харви не давал. Брайан даже пошарил в кармане на всякий случай, нет, вся связка была на месте.  
Он поднялся на этаж, толкнул дверь - не заперто.

Харви и Джастин сидели на разных концах дивана. Молча.  
Брайан огляделся. В лофте больше никого. Что происходит?

\- Ну что, я могу идти? - зло осведомился Джастин.

\- Как хозяин скажет, - Харви обернулся на Брайана, явно собой довольный.

\- Что за хуйня-то? - хозяин хотел выпить, поесть и кого-нибудь задушить. В любом порядке. А вот разбираться, что тут за игрища, не хотел совершенно. - Джастин, отдай мне ключи. Харви, как он тебя впустил вообще?

Джастин поморщился, Харви усмехнулся.

\- У меня огромное желание выгнать вас обоих, - Брайан ушел к холодильнику, вернулся с пивом. Эти двое все так же сидели, молчали и смотрели друг на друга. Он постоял, потер переносицу.

\- Джастин. Ты что-то хотел?

\- Поговорить. Но больше не хочу. 

\- Хорошо. Мы поговорим в другой раз. А сейчас ты не оставишь нас, нам нужно обсудить слушание?

\- Конечно, - Джастин кинул на диван свои ключи от лофта и молча вышел.

Брайан проводил его взглядом, покачал головой и сел на диван. Ключи сунул себе в карман брюк. Передний. 

\- Харви, что это вообще было? Он мальчишка, тебе не ровня...

\- А трахаться с тобой он ровня?

\- Опять заводишь старую песню, что я отношусь к нему как к сыну? Тоже мне новость. Это что, - он обвел диван рукой. - Сцена ревности была?

\- Отнюдь. Всего лишь воспитательный момент. Во мне тоже сильны отцовские чувства, знаешь ли.

\- Ко мне, - Брайан не спрашивал, он констатировал.  
Харви пожал плечами.

\- Это называется “нам нужно поговорить”, я правильно понимаю? - Брайан устало вздохнул, встал и побрел в спальню раздеваться. - Что за паршивый день, когда он кончится...

\- Я закажу еду, - Харви скинул ботинки и вытащил из кармана телефон. - Китайскую?

\- Да, давай. Я в душ. Сунешься - убью нахрен.


	14. Глава 13

От каждого толчка наручники со скрежетом скользили по барной стойке, и спина Харви напрягалась в яростной попытке удержаться, не потерять эту неудобную, мучительную опору. Распластанные по стойке руки жгло огнем, на них приходилась основная нагрузка, щека онемела, притиснутая к шершавому металлу колонны, край столешницы больно впивался в грудь. От рук Брайана на ногах точно будут синяки - он держал бедра Харви на весу, вбиваясь размеренными, глубокими толчками, его пот капал Харви на шею, и он прогибался как мог, закидывая ноги Брайану за спину, но руки уже начинали дрожать от усталости, а толчки были все так же размеренны и протяжны, язык Брайана неторопливо скользил по закаменевшим от усталости мышцам спины...

\- Трахни меня! - Харви бешено стиснул ноги, толкая Брайана в себя, заставляя сменить ритм. - Сильнее! Елозишь, как пожилой натурал! Я тебя даже не чувствую!

Брайан рассмеялся у него над ухом, лизнул по щеке, и Харви одним отчаянным рывком согнул руки в локтях, забрасывая цепочку наручников Брайану за голову, притискивая её к себе.  
Плечо болело от удара о колонну, зато противник был надежно зафиксирован и рукам стало легче - теперь Харви держался за шею Брайана и ногами заставлял его двигаться короткими толчками.

\- Сука... - с трудом, задыхаясь, выдавил Брайан, зажмуриваясь. Харви чувствовал, как он глухо застонал, замер - и его руки скользнули с бедер к животу , позволяя встать на ноги, но не выходя из него. Ладонь Брайана скользнула по его члену, вверх, вниз - сначала раскрытая, потом сжалась, подушечка большого пальца растерла каплю по головке, и Харви судорожно вздохнул.

\- Трахнуть тебя? - вкрадчиво прошептал Брайан.

\- Да!

\- Как пожилой натурал?

\- Брайан!

Ему хватило всего нескольких сильных толчков и движений рукой, чтобы забрызгать спермой стойку и колонну, и замереть, уткнувшись в столешницу лбом. Звякнула пряжка наручников, потом вторая. Брайан аккуратно вышел, подхватил Харви под грудь и потащил за собой на пол.   
Они улеглись на спину, глядя в потолок, помолчали.

\- Ты мне поддался. Я был уверен, что не успею застегнуть наручники, - улыбнулся Брайан.

\- Пожалел твою хрупкую психику, - Харви тут же получил оплеуху, но все равно рассмеялся. - _Нельзя просто так двинуть человеку в табло. Нужно перед этим сказать что-нибудь крутое_ *

\- _Я, может, и плохой, но чувствую себя очень хорошо!_ * - Брайан поднялся на локте, чтобы посмотреть Харви в лицо. - А почему ты с другими парнями не трахаешься? Любителей жесткого секса полно. 

\- Я все-таки больше по женщинам. Парни цепляют меня не так часто.

\- Я так понимаю, ты выводишь меня на разговор “что я на самом деле для тебя значу”?

Харви поморщился.

\- Я уже понял, ты со мной не поедешь.

\- Не поеду, Харв. 

\- Это нормально. Мы с самого начала договаривались на месяц. 

\- Ну да, - Брайан снова лег на спину. - Кто скажет эту ужасную фразу “Давай останемся друзьями”?

Харви пихнул его в бок.

\- Давай без пафоса, а? Мы оба одиночки. Оба только что расстались с теми, кого любим. Не будем об этом спорить! - пресек его возражения Харви, и Брайан тихо рассмеялся. - И есть ещё один момент.

\- Мммм?

\- Ты сейчас немного не в себе все-таки. Можешь повозмущаться, если интересно, но я останусь при своем мнении. Ты растерян и ослаблен. Кончится вся эта дребедень - и мы начнем с тобой цапаться так, что чертям в аду тошно станет.

Брайан пожал плечами, помолчал.

\- Думаю, ты прав. Считаешь, мне нужно вернуть Джастина?

\- Джастин... - Харви помолчал тоже. - Я не полезу с советами, Брайан. Ты сам не дурак. Я бы лично не стал, я считаю, что эта история с тобой и Итаном гниловата. 

\- Он молодой совсем, Харви.

\- Это не молодость. Это его способ решать проблемы. И ситуация повторится, если ты это допустишь. Но решай сам. Откуда мне знать, стоит оно того или нет.

\- Ко мне сегодня на ланче ворвался Майки! - Брайан рассмеялся и подтянул к себе джинсы, чтобы достать сигареты. - Жаловался, что вчера ты отобрал у него еду, с которой он шел ко мне, а его вытолкал!

\- Не отобрал, а перекупил, причем по двойной цене, за доставку. И не вытолкал, а отослал домой, потому что нам нужно было работать с документами.

Брайан прикурил и затянулся. Разговор все-таки пришел туда, куда должен был.

\- Что мы будем делать теперь, Харви? До суда считанные дни.

\- Да, давай уже поговорим о деле. И у нас еда остыла, - Харви встал, Брайан следом. Еду пришлось подогреть и только потом усесться с ней за стол. 

\- Итак. Ситуация пошла по худшему варианту. Но мы обсуждали эту вероятность. Я сегодня сделал то, что мы приберегали на этот случай, дал ход расследованию дела о сговоре группы судей с владельцами частных тюрем штата. У нас по меньшей мере 7 эпизодов, когда несовершеннолетних осуждали на значительные сроки без достаточных оснований. Все они не могли себе позволить нанимать хороших адвокатов, а бесплатным их мелкие дела были совершенно не интересны. И это ещё не проводилось собственно расследование, мы с тобой все-таки не профессионалы. Думаю, дело станет громким. 

\- Ты словно речь перед жюри толкаешь, - усмехнулся Брайан. - Давай покороче.

\- Профессиональное, - Харви легонько пнул его под столом и продолжил. - Ренквиста отстранят от практики завтра же, думаю. И замену найти станет не просто, потому что переполох в коллегии будет немаленький, проверять будут всех. Я уверен, что никакого суда на днях не случится. Мы выиграем время.

\- На что, Харв? По сути мы не сдвинулись ни на шаг. Ничего не изменилось - обвинение, мои слова против его. И не только его.

\- Это правда, - Харви поднялся и принес им пива. - Но дело о краже браслета у другого судьи, там мы получим характеристику на Джона и постараемся её использовать, чтобы подкрепить психологическую экспертизу фактами асоциального поведения.

\- Это слабый аргумент. Ублюдок настаивает на своей лжи. Не факт, что экспертиза установит, что он врет. 

\- Клэр не связывалась с тобой, не требовала денег, например?

\- Нет, ничего такого, - Брайан покачал головой и отодвинул еду. - Такое ощущение,что мы с тобой что-то упускаем... Какой-то нюанс...

\- Вот и меня мучает это ощущение. Что-то простое, чего мы не видим. Проклятье...

\- А ты ведь тоже нервничаешь, Харв.

\- Ты помнишь, ради чего я полез в твое дело? А теперь, когда я заварил такую кашу... Мне нельзя проиграть, - он успел заметить взгляд Брайана и снова пнул его под столом. - Ты ждал, что я скажу: “Брайан, я сделаю ради тебя все возможное и невозможное”? Не скажу, расслабься. Но сделаю. Потому что ты не заслуживаешь этого дерьма. И сегодня я сделал ещё кое-что. Внезапное вдохновение.

\- Даже мне не позвонил? - насторожился Брайан.

\- У тебя стоял автоответчик. Я подал в суд на ЦГЛ, их паршивую газетенку и Беллвезера лично. За злостное и умышленное распространение сведений, порочащих репутацию и не соответствующих действительности. Суда ещё не было, а они уже все решили. Это клевета.

Брайан вздохнул.

\- ЦГЛ благотворительная организация. У них нет денег.

\- Если бы эта организация творила благо, не было бы повода предъявить им иск! - отрезал Харви. - Я хочу добиться публичной порки. С тебя список крупных клиентов, от ведения кампаний которых тебя отстранили.

\- Я против.

\- Брайан, не время для чистоплюйства. Костер у тебя под задницей уже разложен. И они в этом участвовали! Вопрос стоит так - или ты, или они.

\- Ты утрируешь. 

\- А ты впадаешь в эмоции. Если тебе так дороги эти клоуны - после закрытия твоего дела пожертвуешь им деньги, которые у них же отсудишь. 

\- Это будет забавно, - усмехнулся Брайан. - И все-таки мы договаривались, что я буду знать о каждом твоем шаге.

\- Значит, сделай так, чтобы ты всегда был на связи, - Харви пожал плечами и понес посуду в кухню. - Кстати, о забавном. Меня сегодня атаковала Деб. 

\- Деб? Где она ухитрилась с тобой встретиться? - Брайан принес свои тарелки с почти не тронутой едой и облокотился о стойку, наблюдая, как Харви моет посуду.

\- В здании суда. Нашла же!

\- Карл помог, видимо. Дай догадаюсь, речь шла о Джастине?

\- Нет, совсем нет. О том, что я отнимаю тебя у друзей именно в тот момент, когда тебе нужна поддержка. Очень убедительная тетка.

\- Майкл нажаловался, ну конечно. Сговорились они все сегодня, что ли? Не удивлюсь, если они Джастину мозги полоскают.... Что за паршивый бесконечный день. Пошли спать, а? Хоть я и в отпуске теперь, а дел завтра полно...

 

***

Брайан попрощался с Харви на 21-й стрит и уже спокойным шагом пошел к закусочной. По-хорошему, нужно было бы в душ, а не вваливаться в таком виде в этот гадюшник, но после пробежки он чувствовал себя приятно уставшим и совершенно равнодушным. Хотели поддержать Брайана Кинни в тяжелые для него времена? Валяйте, держите. Таким его здесь ещё не видели.

Он открыл дверь, и точно - все здесь. 

\- Брайан! - помахал ему Майкл, остальные тут же обернулись. 

\- Этот костюмчик тоже от Армани? - хохотнула Дебби, упирая руки в бока.

\- Stefano Ricci, - Брайан поцеловал её в щеку, плюхнулся на диванчик рядом с Майки, поцеловал его тоже. - По какому поводу собрание?

\- Обычное утро субботы, Брайан! Ты так редко нас видишь, что забыл? - съязвила Мелани.

\- Сочувствую со слушанием, - Линдси дотянулась до его руки, пожала. Брайан улыбнулся ей.

\- Ерунда, это не суд, это всего лишь слушание. А где Джастин?

Тед и Эммет обменялись понимающими взглядами, Брайан закатил глаза, хотя эффектом был доволен. Про слушание говорить ему совершенно не хотелось, лучше уж про Джастина.

\- На кухне. Джастин! - рявкнула Дебби.

\- У меня кончилась смена! - отозвался Джастин из глубины кухни.

\- Это не повод нас игнорировать! - крикнул Эммет.

Джастин вошел со страдальческим лицом и тарелкой блинчиков в руке, все дружно прыснули.

\- Садись с нами! - махнула рукой Мелани.

\- Да куда тут садиться-то? - Джастин кивнул на кабинку, где с одной стороны сидели уже четверо, с другой трое, но с краю - Брайан.

\- А сюда и садись, - Деб толкнула его туда, где ещё было место. - Садись-садись, не съест он тебя.

\- У него для этого есть Харви! - брякнул Майки, и Джастин резко помрачнел, а Тед фыркнул в тарелку. Но Брайан был все так же безмятежен, даже руку забросил на спинку дивана, придерживая Джастина за плечо.

\- Как твоя картина, Джастин? - поинтересовалась Линдси, и Брайан живо подхватил тему.

\- Картина?

\- В понедельник сдавать, а она ещё не высохла.

\- Я тебя уверяю, до завтра высохнет. Ты же теплым лаком покрывал?

\- Угу, - Джастин дожевал блинчик и потянулся за следующим. - По-моему, не нужно было вообще с лаком заморачиваться. Я немного промахнулся с насыщенностью, конечно, но Клеменс все равно догадается... Чертов утренний свет.

\- Зато он увидит, что ты это понимаешь и умеешь исправлять.

Эммет демонстративно вздохнул.

\- А темы поинтересней у нас нету?

\- Да-да-да, - закивал Майкл.- Кто идет на вторую "Матрицу"?

\- Ооооо, Кеану! - все застонали хором. 

\- Как земля носит такую красоту? - мечтательно вздохнул Эммет.

\- Да под Брайаном тоже не прогибается, - хихикнул Майки.

Брайан толкнул его в бок и улыбнулся. Пока все галдели, обсуждая, когда пойти в кино так, чтобы все были свободны, он пил кофе и думал о своем. Надо бы спросить Джастина, зачем он вчера к нему так неожиданно явился, может, помощь нужна. Джастин, кстати, расслабился и даже немного к нему привалился. Брайан улыбнулся. От его волос пахло незнакомым шампунем, но он не перебивал знакомый запах так уютно прижавшегося к нему тела. А ещё было забавно наблюдать, как все исподтишка бросают на них взгляды, но молчат, делают вид, что ничего такого не происходит. "Боятся испортить момент", - мысленно фыркнул Брайан. Было бы что портить.

\- Эй! - Дебби щелкнула перед ним пальцами. - Не спи! Как ты насчет 26 числа?

\- Занят, - покачал головой Брайан.

\- С Харви? - ревниво нахмурился Майкл.

\- По работе, Майки, по работе. Меня не будет в городе.

\- Двадцать седьмого день Благодарения! - поразилась Линдси. - Тебя что, не будет?

\- Линдс, а когда я вообще приходил на ваши празднования дня Благодарения, вы чего? Я бы сходил в “Вавилон” на “Великого змея”, но в этом году мне и это не доступно. Да и вообще, я не хочу на “Матрицу”. Я бы лучше посмотрел “Большую рыбу”.

\- Тебе больше нравится Юэн МакГрегор? - удивился Тед.

\- Мне больше нравится Тим Бертон, - пожал плечами Брайан, Бен одобрительно покивал головой. 

\- Его "Бэтмен" восемьдесят девятого года... - вдохновенно начал Майкл и взмахнул рукой в восторженном жесте, от которого чашка Брайана с недопитым кофе опрокинулась Брайану же на брюки.

\- Блядь! Майки!

\- Извини, я...

Все загомонили, Джастин быстро схватил со стола салфетки и принялся вытирать кофе со спортивного костюма.

Брайан посмотрел на склонившуюся над его пострадавшими брюками голову. Джастин старался не тереть в опасной близости от члена, но ситуация все равно бесила страшно.

\- Ты сериалов, блядь, насмотрелся? - прошипел Брайан в светлый затылок, и Джастин подскочил так, что чуть не врезался головой ему в челюсть, Брайан еле успел увернуться и вскочил, окончательно взбесившись.

\- Брайан, костюм же черный! - закричал Эммет. - Ничего не будет видно!

\- И Джастин не виноват!

\- Да, это же я опрокинул!

\- Не будь такой истеричкой!

\- Давайте все успокоимся!

Джастин успел выскочить из закусочной первым, Брайан следом.

Дебби покачала головой и села на освободившееся место.

\- Ну просто как в кино!

\- Знаем мы такое кино, - подмигнул Тед.

\- Думаешь? - покачала головой Линдси. - Я тут недавно с ним заговорила про Джастина, он мне чуть голову не откусил. 

\- Ну это же для него нормально, разве нет? - пожал плечами Эммет.

\- Дайте им уже самим разобраться, - Бен сел сам и усадил обратно Майкла.

\- Вот именно, - кивнула Линдси и хитро улыбнулась.

 

_* ”Последний бойскаут”, 1991  
* “Зловещие мертвецы 3” 1992_


	15. Глава 14

\- Джастин! Я сегодня уже набегался, блин! - Брайан поймал его за плечо сразу за дверями закусочной, Джастин раздраженно вырвался из захвата, но остановился. - Что за истерики, в самом деле?

\- Ты мне скажи! Я просто вытирал гребаные твои штаны, я даже не пытался...

\- Прямо-таки не пытался? - Брайан поднял бровь, улыбнулся, и Джастин вздохнул.

\- Глупо вышло.

\- Угу. Ладно хоть кофе не горячий, - Брайан достал сигареты, прикурил и уставился на улыбающегося Джастина. - Что?

\- Ты в курсе, как странно ты смотришься - спортивный костюм и сигарета?

\- О когнитивном диссонансе я знаю все, - улыбнулся Брайан. - Ты куда сейчас? На занятия?

\- Суббота же. Домой, готовиться, по учебе у меня полный завал.

\- Пошли, я с тобой пройдусь.

Джастин удивленно на него уставился.

\- Тебе что-то нужно?

\- Хотел узнать, что это вчера такое было у меня на диване, и зачем ты приходил.

Джастин покачал головой и двинулся в сторону дома Дафни.

\- Блин, - проворчал Брайан. - А в мокрых штанах как-то холодно.

\- Давай, может, в другой раз? Отморозишь ещё что-нибудь ценное.

\- Тебе будет его не хватать? - прошептал Брайан ему в ухо, Джастин поморщился.

\- Не надо со мной заигрывать, если это никуда не ведет.

\- Плохая привычка, - согласился Брайан. - Одна из. Так что вчера произошло?

\- А Харви тебе не рассказал?

\- Нет. 

Джастин недоверчиво покачал головой, но промолчал.

\- Ты тоже мне ничего не скажешь?

\- Это была просто глупая и дурацкая ситуация, - со вздохом признал Джастин. - Если без подробностей, я шел к тебе поговорить, встретился с Харви, и мы с ним не сошлись во мнении по некоторым вопросам.

\- Насчет меня?

Джастин пожал плечами.

\- И тебя тоже. Я не нравлюсь Харви. Он мне тоже.

\- Ну хоть не подрались, - удовлетворенно кивнул Брайан. - Погоди минуту.

Он сунул окурок в урну около какого-то магазинчика и вернулся к Джастину.

\- Для драки у нас разные весовые категории.

\- Во всех смыслах, - кивнул Брайан.

\- Он ведь тебе нравится? - Джастин решил не смотреть на Брайана, подумав, что так тому будет легче говорить о чувствах, но Брайан ответил без малейшей заминки, почти радостно:

\- Очень нравится. Я не помню, было ли мне когда-то так спокойно и легко с человеком. Он принимает меня как есть, ничего от меня не хочет. Умный, как я, образованный, обеспеченный...

\- Я все понял, - Джастин старался не злиться, получалось плохо.

\- Ни черта ты не понял, - улыбнулся Брайан. - Так зачем ты приходил? 

\- Хотел поговорить.

\- Говори, я затем с тобой и пошел.

Джастин помолчал и вдруг поразился:

\- Мы же с тобой никогда вот так не разговаривали.

\- Пожалуй, ты прав. Всегда что-то мешало, - Брайан улыбнулся. - И мы не были друзьями.

\- Не были?

\- Нет. А теперь можем быть. Если хочешь.

\- Ты странно разговариваешь... открыто. Ничего из себя не строишь.

\- Мне так нравится, - пожал плечами Брайан. - Может, научился у Харви. Если у меня с ним получается так общаться, может, и с другими можно? Главное, начать?

\- Ты признаешь, что Харви на тебя влияет? Я это слышу и до сих пор жив? - рассмеялся Джастин.

\- Даже старого пса можно научить новым фокусам. А я ещё даже не седой!

\- Черт, ты невероятен!

\- Это осталось без изменений, - скромно улыбнулся Брайан. - Хорошие качества нужно развивать и углублять. Ты говорить будешь наконец?

\- Ну, раз ты такой открытый, я попробую тоже.

Брайан сделал рукой приглашающий жест.

\- Меня к тебе тянет.

Брайан просто кивнул, и Джастин продолжил.

\- Но я знаю, что у нас ничего не выйдет, - ответа не было, и Джастин закончил свою мысль. - Может, мы сможем быть друзьями и просто трахаться?

Брайан потянулся за сигаретами, вспомнил, что только что курил, и прикусил ноготь. Какое-то время они шли молча.

\- Я не буду тебе говорить, что друзей не ебут, - наконец сказал Брайан. - Потому что это неправда. Дело в другом. Если мы не подходим друг другу, нам нужно искать тех, кто нам подходит.

\- Мои слова, - тихо сказал Джастин, хотя прозвучавшее “мы” неприятно царапнуло сердце. Он не подходит Брайану? Брайан так считает?

\- Значит, я говорю тебе то, что ты сам знаешь. Ты будешь себе кого-то искать?

\- Да, - так же тихо ответил Джастин.

\- Молодец. А я вроде как временный вариант?

\- Я тоже, - пожал плечами Джастин.

\- И кого мы себе найдем, если будем "временно" трахаться? - Брайан изобразил пальцами кавычки. - Ты же знаешь, как мы это делаем.

\- Ну, Итана же я нашел.

\- Плохой пример.

\- Ты прав, - жалко улыбнулся Джастин. - То есть ты мне отказываешь?

Брайан вздохнул, остановился и притянул Джастина к себе, прижался щекой к его волосам.

\- Ты же знаешь, что я тебя люблю, правда?

Джастин забыл, как дышать, ошарашенный. Потом судорожно кивнул.

\- И хочу, чтобы все у тебя было хорошо, - продолжал Брайан.- Ты достоин всего самого лучшего. Найди того, кто тебе подходит, кого ты полюбишь. Кто будет любить тебя так, как тебе нужно. И пусть только попробует от тебя вырваться!

Они рассмеялись.

\- Ты уедешь с Харви? - помолчав, спросил Джастин.

\- Нет, точно нет, - улыбнулся Брайан.

\- Я думал, он тебе подходит.

\- Мы с ним слишком похожи. Два медведя в одной берлоге не уживутся. К тому же, у него есть девушка.

\- Что???

\- Ну да. Он би.

\- И медведь?

\- Джастин, ну когда я западал на медведей? Просто выражение такое.

\- Я шучу, вроде как, - проворчал Джастин. - Блин, штаны у тебя и правда мокрые и холодные!

\- Потому я и полез обниматься, - рассмеялся Брайан. - Хоть погреться.

Из проезжающей машины какие-то девушки с визгом помахали им руками.

Брайан улыбнулся, поцеловал Джастина в макушку и отстранился. 

\- Что будет с тобой? - Джастин поймал его за руку. - Если без этих твоих отмазок?

Брайан пожал плечами.

\- Я не знаю, Джастин. Просто не знаю.

\- Я убить готов этого ублюдка, - прошептал Джастин. - Нужно же что-то делать... так нельзя.

\- Не вздумай вляпаться во что-нибудь, ты понял меня?

\- Я понял, но...

\- Что-нибудь придумаем. Так или иначе все решится. Это не может тянуться вечно.

\- Погоди! - Джастин заглянул ему в лицо. - Ты же не поэтому сказал мне то, что сказал? Ты же не прощаешься?

Брайан закатил глаза.

\- Ты чертова королева драмы, Джастин! Я не сказал тебе ничего, что ты не знал сам! Все, иди уже, а то я с тобой тут точно яйца отморожу, - он хлопнул Джастина по плечу и побежал к Тремонт.

 

***

\- Я еду в Бостон в этот вторник, не составишь мне компанию? - спросил вдруг Харви посреди ужина.

Брайан поднял голову и прищурился.

\- Как ты узнал?

\- Узнал что? - ответил Харви самым невинным голосом.

\- Про собеседование.

\- О, у тебя собеседование! В Бостоне?

Брайан пнул его под столом.

\- Колись!

\- Даже в Гарварде можно завести друзей, знаешь.

Брайан перестал улыбаться.

\- Ты просил за меня? Рекомендовал?

\- Даже не надейся.

\- Серьезно, Харви.

\- Я же знаю, что ты этого не хочешь. Ты хочешь всего добиться сам. Иначе бы ты уехал со мной в Нью-Йорк.

\- Что такое, я разбиваю тебе сердце? - Брайан снова заулыбался.

Харви пожал плечами.

\- У меня будет два хороших друга в Бостоне, в котором я не живу, и ни одного в Нью-Йорке. Согласись, странный расклад.

Брайан наклонил голову к плечу.

\- Хороший друг?

\- Я тебя умоляю, давай без кокетства! И без разговоров про “а может меня не возьмут”.

\- С ума сошел? Как это меня не возьмут? - притворно нахмурился Брайан.

\- И я не собираюсь говорить тебе, кто именно мой друг в Бостоне, - Харви помахал в воздухе вилкой. - Скажу только, что узнал о твоем собеседовании случайно.

\- Хорошо, - пожал плечами Брайан.

\- Волнуешься?

\- Я когда волнуюсь, только злее. И ослепительней.

\- Договорились, я тебя буду бесить всю дорогу. Ты билеты уже взял?

\- Нет.

\- Значит, вернемся в субботу.

\- Хаааааарви! Да ты пытаешься скрыться от Дня Благодарения! Тоже его ненавидишь?

\- Как все одиночки.

\- Не переживай, я буду твоей семьей! 

\- Между прочим, это я тебе предложил поехать вместе.

\- О Харви! Это так... троооогательно! - фальцетом пропел Брайан. - Но я все равно не пойду с тобой кататься на жуткой лодке с лебедями*, так и знай! 

\- Ха, лодки! Я забронировал домик в частном клубе. Камин, озеро, гольф. Если снегом не занесет. Ноябрь там непредсказуемый.

\- О Харви! Лыжи я тоже люблю, милый, - восхищенно всплеснул руками Брайан. 

\- Ещё одно “О Харви” - и я осыплю тебя лепестками роз, когда ты уснешь.   
Что может быть романтичней, чем лепестки, прилипшие к жопе? 

\- Катание на лодке с лебедями! Но сначала тебе придется меня убить.

\- Как скажешь, милый.

 

***

\- Ты не имеешь права шевелиться и говорить, - прошептал Джастин, и Брайан кивнул.

\- Кивать тоже запрещено.

\- Моргать?

\- Только моргать. И целоваться, - Джастин коротко прижался к его губам и снова сел прямо. - Если ты сделаешь хоть одно движение, ты проиграл.

\- Член не считается, - быстро сказал Брайан.

\- Член не считается. А вот одно движение бедрами… да хоть пальцем...

\- Я понял.

\- Хорошо. Начали.

Джастин раскинул Брайану руки в стороны, ладонями вверх, расставил ноги и усмехнулся про себя. Брайан бы обязательно сейчас сказал про влияние Леонардо да Винчи, если бы мог. Но он молчал и спокойно дышал. Даже глаза закрыл.

Джастин лег между ног Брайана, толкнул его член носом, поцеловал у основания и широким плавным движением лизнул снизу вверх, удовлетворенно прислушиваясь к участившемуся дыханию. Лизнул снова. Обвел языком головку. Громко клацнул зубами, от чего Брайан вздрогнул, а Джастин тихо рассмеялся. Сказать-то ничего нельзя! Он втянул в рот несколько поджавшийся член, и Брайан шумно выдохнул. 

Джастин посасывал и облизывал его член, пока не удовлетворился результатом, после чего раскатал по нему презерватив, нанес смазку, поскользил рукой вверх-вниз, распределяя её по всей длине и оседлал бедра Брайана.

Тот по-прежнему не открывал глаз, только глубоко дышал.

\- Брайан… - глаза открылись. - Смотри.

Джастин приподнялся, заведя руку назад, и плавно, с долгим выдохом, насадил себя на член. Голова запрокинулась, и по телу прошла горячая волна, Брайан под ним с усилием вздохнул.

Джастин сразу начал двигаться резко и коротко, не сводя глаз с лица Брайана. На него невозможно было не смотреть. Щеки раскраснелись, над верхней губой проступил пот, волосы прилипли ко лбу. Брайан то мучительно, как от боли, морщился, то хватал ртом воздух и замирал. Но не шевелил даже пальцем. Двигался только Джастин.

Теперь он замер, приподнявшись так, что внутри осталась только головка, и все так же, глядя в глаза, начал дрочить себе в коротком резком ритме. Брайан тяжело дышал и смотрел то на член, то на губы, то в глаза.

Уже чувствуя подступающий оргазм, Джастин резко сжался и насадился до конца. Брайан всхлипнул, задрожал от напряжения, чтобы не двинуться с места. 

И тут все сорвалось.  
Джастин застонал и быстро, беспорядочно двигаясь вверх-вниз, кончил, забрызгав Брайана до подбородка, сильные руки вцепились в его бедра, заставляя продолжать двигаться ещё, ещё, ещё раз…

Джастин всхлипнул и проснулся. 

Полежал в темноте, шумно дыша.

О господи.  
Давно с ним такого не случалось.  
Он вздохнул, стянул мокрые трусы, вытерся ими и бросил на пол. 

Вот черт.

 

_* знаменитые лодки парка Бостон Паблик Гарден_


	16. Глава 15

Шон хихикнул, в очередной раз промахнувшись зажигалкой мимо кармана. Надо же, как его пробило, уже утро, клуб закрылся, он успел даже поспать на кушеточке в задних комнатах, но так и не протрезвел. А теперь нужно было как-то попасть домой! Денег с собой не нашлось, Макс, охранник, который его нашел и разбудил, одолжить отказался. Значит, пешочком идти придется.

Мимо пронеслась машина, и шарахнувшийся Шон выронил в снег сигарету, которую с таким трудом раскурил. Поднял уже потухшую. Ну что за невезение! Он с ворчанием полез доставать новую. Машина резко остановилась, хлопнула дверь, что-то тяжелое упало. Шон повернулся на этот шум, но увидел только, что машина уезжает. Так, а зажигалка-то где? Да это проклятье просто. У кого бы огонька...

Шон осмотрел темную пустую улицу - о, вон мужик стоит. Ссыт, что ли? Не, двумя руками за стену держится, качается. Такой же бедолага, видать, тоже перебрал.

\- Парень... эй! Огонька не найдется?

Шон подошел поближе, хотел было хлопнуть по плечу, но узнал стоящего у стены, растерянно прищурился.

\- Брайан? А ты чего здесь стоишь? Один? Ты перебрал, что ли? Какой-то ты... мокрый...

Шону вдруг стало не по себе. Брайан упирался лбом в кирпичную стену и тихо монотонно неразборчиво бормотал:

\- Передоз... скорую... вызови... скорую...

\- Ты что? Брайан, тебе плохо?

\- ...скорую... не дай... мне заснуть... звони...

\- А, да. Я сейчас, - Шон обшарил карманы, телефона тоже не было. - Блядь, дай мне свой! Ладно, держись, я сам найду.

Шон успел обшарить только карманы куртки Брайана, когда тот начал сползать на землю.

\- Чего ты... стой! - Шон прижал его к стене всем телом, наконец увидел, что телефон зажат у Брайана в кулаке. - Щас... звоню уже... А ты не спи! Слышишь? Какой ты, блин, тяжелый... Я один раз Пита тащил, так мы... это... алло?

***

Брайан с огромным трудом открыл глаза.  
Незнакомый мир, чужие голоса.  
Он закрыл глаза.  
Ему не хотелось в этот мир.  
Хотелось спать.

***

\- Брайан... Брайан... Ты слышишь меня? Брайан?

Брайан поморщился. Зачем Джастин трясет его руку, да ещё и целует её? Если он хочет его разбудить, есть способы получше... И какого черта ему приспичило? Ночь. Нужно спать. Завтра на работу. Нет, не на работу, он в отпуске.  
Джастин?

Брайан резко открыл глаза и тут же зажмурился - от света заболела голова.

\- Брайан!

Зачем так орать-то?

Брайан отвернулся от источника света и осторожно попробовал приоткрыть один глаз. Посмотрел на пестро-серенький линолеум и светло-зеленую стену. 

Где он?

Капельница.

Больница.

Закрыл глаза и вздохнул.

Вспомнил.

Но откуда тут Джастин?

\- Брайан! Тебе что-нибудь дать? Воды?

\- Да, - пытался сказать Брайан, но голоса не было, язык не ворочался. Джастин все равно понял, взял со столика закрытый стаканчик с трубочкой.

\- Можешь пить? - он не дождался ответа и наклонил стаканчик так, чтобы несколько капель смочили губы. Брайан с усилием слизнул воду. Джастин налил ещё немножко. Он снова слизнул. Потом проглотил. 

Почувствовал, что устал, и уснул.

 

***

 

\- Вас не пустят, - Харви встретил пеструю взволнованную ораву, которую Брайан считал своей семьей, в фойе.

\- Тебя не спрашивают! - тут же взвился Майкл. - Какое ты имеешь право…

\- Я думаю, тут дело не в Харви, - вмешалась Мел. - Пускают только родственников?

\- Так он там что, со своей матерью? - ужаснулась Линдси.

\- Этого ему только не хватало!

\- И хватило же у неё наглости...

\- Все равно она мать, хорошая или...

\- Он там с Джастином, - перебил гомон Харви. - Он вписан в его страховку как контактное лицо с правом принятия решений.

\- Он очнулся? 

\- Что вообще произошло?

Харви поморщился.

\- Как вы узнали?

\- Да уж без тебя обошлись!

\- Майкл, прекрати уже. 

\- Мне позвонил Шон, - сообщил Эммет. - Мы знакомы. И Брайана он знает.

\- Слава Господу нашему, - вздохнула Дебби. - Кто-то чужой мог бы пройти мимо. Я просто не знаю, как благодарить этого мальчика!

Она прикусила губу, но слезы все равно потекли по лицу. Вик её обнял.

\- Мальчик сказал, что они с Брайаном сочтутся, когда он придет в себя, - с улыбкой сказал он.

Тед фыркнул.

\- Так что нам делать? - спросила Линдси, поудобнее перехватывая сонного Гаса. - Мы можем подождать, когда он очнется?

\- Да, нас вообще когда пустят?

\- Джастин позвонит, когда будут новости, - перекрикивая гам, сообщил Харви. - Я точно так же сижу и жду. Врачи сказали, что его жизни ничего не угрожает. Отдохнет, пройдет интоксикацию и отправится домой. Я бы не стал мучиться в этих жестких креслах всю ночь. Лучше прийти утром.

Разумеется, все тут же демонстративно расселись вдоль стены. 

Харви вздохнул. Мелани потянула его за рукав, приглашая отойти с ней в сторонку, и жестом попросила Линдси оставаться на месте.

Они завернули за угол больничного коридора.

\- Что с ним случилось, Харви?

\- Мелани, я не знаю.

\- Я не собираюсь пойти рассказывать всем, скажи мне.

\- Я так понимаю, пытались инсценировать передоз. Отличное решение всех проблем, согласись.

\- Это точно, - Мелани нахмурилась. - Они ведь не хотели его убить? Только припугнуть?

\- Я не знаю. Видела бы ты, как его откачивали.

\- Ты был с ним?

\- Был. Шон, пьяный вдрызг, вместо 911 нажал обратный вызов и в итоге дозвонился до меня. Это я вызвал скорую и приехал туда раньше неё. Слава богу, что я был не в отеле, а в его лофте. Нужно, чтобы кто-то съездил и запер его, кстати, у меня нет ключей.

\- Я скажу Майклу. Его укололи чем-то?

\- Героином, судя по всему. И водки в рот налили. Выбросили из машины на улице. В ноябре.

\- Как он вообще им попался?

\- Откуда мне знать, Мелани? 

Они помолчали.

\- Охренеть счастливый сукин сын, - прошептала Мелани.

\- Это точно, - Харви стиснул спинку стоящего рядом кресла, Мелани вздохнула и погладила его по плечу.

\- Вот каша-то заварилась...

\- Я заварил, - злым шепотом возразил Харви.

\- Дело рук Стоквелла, ты считаешь?

\- А кого ещё? Он по истории с судьями понял, что нас нужно быстренько убрать, пока делу не дан ход. Нет Кинни - нет проблемы. А я всего лишь адвокат без клиента.

\- И что теперь? 

\- Я не знаю, Мелани. Очнется - будем обсуждать. И пожалуйста, уведи вашу семейку. Брайану сейчас не до визитов, я думаю.

\- Давай, он очнется и сам решит.

Харви пожал плечами.

 

***

 

\- Брайан?

\- Да все я... слышу...

\- А глаза почему не открываешь?

Брайан поморщился, но отвечать не стал. Не хотелось объяснять, как жутко болит голова.

\- Ещё пить?

\- Да.

В этот раз получилось лучше, он сделал несколько хороших глотков. Джастин осторожно погладил его по щеке.

\- Почему здесь... ты?

\- Харви позвонил и сказал срочно приезжать, потому что я контактное...

\- Да, точно, - Брайан снова поморщился. Он подумывал переделать документы, но так и не смог придумать, кого назначить вместо Джастина. У Майки теперь была своя жизнь... да и вообще, в сложных ситуациях от Джастина куда больше пользы, он умный и настойчивый, а Майки переживает бурно, но соображает медленно.

\- Если я тебя напрягаю...

\- Нет. Голова болит.

\- Давай я врача?

\- Потом... посплю...

***

\- Мистер Кинни? - ну разумеется, пизденыш не послушался и притащил врача.

Пока мужчина средних лет с седоватыми кудрями и короткими пальцами ощупывал Брайану голову, светил в глаза и замерял давление, он искал взглядом Джастина и все пытался понять, что его смущает.

Брюки.  
На Джастине были карго цвета хаки.   
А когда он просыпался прошлый раз - были джинсы.

\- Сколько я сплю? - хрипло спросил он.

\- Почти тридцать часов, - спокойно сообщил врач, строча что-то в карте назначений.

Брайан закрыл глаза, но в этот раз не уснул.   
Когда врач вышел, он посмотрел на Джастина.

\- Семейка не сидит, надеюсь, второй день в коридоре?

\- Нет, конечно. Хотя пытались. Харви отсылал всех домой, но ты же их знаешь.

Брайан кивнул.

\- Хорошо. Уходи тоже.

\- Не пойду я никуда.

\- Джастин. Нечего со мной тут высиживать. Ты мне никто.

Брайан видел, как окаменело лицо мальчишки, и продолжил.

\- И ты мне тут не нужен. Никто не нужен. Здесь есть медики, у меня есть деньги. Этого достаточно.

\- Майки с Беном в коридоре...

\- Никто не нужен - какие буквы не понятны??! - Брайан пытался заорать, получилось жалко, но Джастин все равно шарахнулся.

\- Кроме Харви, конечно? - обиженно бросил он.

\- Да, кроме Харви. Потому что кому-то нужно мне помогать с этим дерьмом!

\- Ну да, он адвокат, а мы кто такие.

\- Дело не в этом. Я просто никого из вас не могу видеть. И его не могу, но мне нужно! Уйди. Сейчас же. 

\- Понятно, - Джастин взял с кресла свою куртку, измятую, на ней явно сидели, а скорее всего, спали. У Брайана сжалось горло, но он молча дождался, когда Джастин выйдет, и только тогда откинулся на подушки, закрыл глаза.

Хотелось снова уснуть. Не думать. Не понимать. Не чувствовать этого дикого страха.  
Но сна не было.   
А слезы были.


	17. Глава 16

\- Джастин! - Бен поймал его за рукав уже в фойе. Джастин вырвался, отвернулся, но остался стоять. Кого ему обманывать? Майкл и Бен сразу увидели, что он выскочил из палаты в слезах.

\- Что ты мне хочешь сказать? Что я сам дурак и подставился?

\- Нет. Я хочу сказать - пойдем выпьем кофе. И поедим. Ты еле на ногах стоишь.

Джастин помолчал, вздохнул, помолчал снова. Наконец, пожал плечами.

\- Наверное, ты прав. Если можно... без Майкла?

\- Он тоже не рвется с тобой общаться, ты же знаешь.

\- Никто не рвется... - прошептал Джастин, и Бен улыбнулся.

\- Ты драматизируешь.

\- Ну конечно.

Бен сделал Майклу знак, что отойдет, Майкл кивнул.  
Они уселись за маленький круглый столик больничного кафетерия, поставили на него тарелки с сэндвичами и чашки кофе.

\- Я был не прав, извини, - сообщил Бен.

\- За что?

\- Не предупредил, что он тебя выгонит.

\- Откуда тебе было знать?

\- Я был почти уверен и оказался прав. 

\- Ну... гордись, - Джастин подумывал, не уйти ли отсюда. Бен нес какую-то хрень, лучше уж было побыть одному, чем это выслушивать.

\- Да нечем. Я стараюсь не вмешиваться, потому что каждый идет своим путем...

\- ...строго нахуй...

\- Джастин, понимаешь, - Бен повертел сэндвич в руках. Есть не хотелось, но он решил подать пример Джастину, откусил, прожевал. - Мне кажется, вы все относитесь к Брайану, как к супергерою. Ты не спорь, ты подумай.

Джастин тоже начал есть свой сэндвич. Они помолчали.

\- Ты имеешь в виду, что он всегда изображает из себя супергероя? Ну, это не новость.

\- Это одно и то же. Он изображает, вы воспринимаете. Это всегда всех устраивало. А теперь... - Бен вздохнул, - ...сам понимаешь. Человек-паук не спас даже себя.

Джастин замер, уставившись в чашку. Потом поднял в голову.

\- Он поэтому никого не хочет видеть? Ему что, стыдно?

\- Хуже, он... Думаю, он перестал понимать, кто он. И он очень напуган. Его пытались убить, ты можешь себе представить?

\- Могу.

\- Вряд ли. Хотя... может, как раз ты действительно представляешь себе, - Бен смотрел в стол и рассеянно крошил ржаной хлеб. - Как подумаешь, что он стоял там и понимал, что умирает. Один, в каком-то переулке. Что вот оно - все. Цеплялся за жизнь. Потом уснул. Сдался. Теперь он проснулся, лежит там - и все это вспоминает. Это для нас два дня прошло, для него же все случилось вот только что. Это рвет его в клочья, а ему даже рассказать некому. Кому он может рассказать? Все видят в нем супергероя, ему нельзя быть слабым, он боится, что ему не простят неудачу. Что одна неудача - и его бросят. Это ловушка, из которой он не может выбраться. Уже очень давно...

Он почувствовал взгляд Джастина, поднял глаза, смущенно пожал плечами.

\- Я писатель. Я постоянно думаю о таких вещах.

Джастин потрясенно покачал головой. Встал, тронув Бена за плечо, и собрался бросить недоеденный сэндвич и выйти, но замер, обернулся.

\- Почему ты мне все это сказал? Почему не Майклу? Ну то есть - ладно, ладно, я понимаю, почему не Майклу. Но ты же говорил, что мне лучше быть с Итаном...

\- Во-первых, поправка, я говорил, что твое желание быть с Итаном понятно. 

\- А во-вторых?

Бен пожал плечами.

\- Ты сидишь тут двое суток. 

Джастин благодарно кивнул и быстро вышел.

 

***

 

\- Забыл что-то? - еще распаленный стычкой с Майки, прошипел Брайан.

\- Забыл, - кивнул Джастин, закрывая за собой дверь и снимая на ходу куртку.

\- Даже не думай.

\- Сам разберусь, что мне думать, - проворчал Джастин, скидывая кроссовки. - Нахрена Майки до слез довел, придурок?

\- Я просто прошу дать мне побыть одному. Что, блядь, с вами...

\- Побыл уже достаточно, - перебил его Джастин, откинул одеяло с той стороны, где не было капельницы, и посмотрел Брайану в глаза. - Можешь начать дергаться, конечно, но я сейчас с тобой справлюсь, как нечего делать. 

Брайан долго пристально смотрел на него, наконец закрыл глаза и сердито бросил.

\- Холодно, блядь.

\- Согреешься, - Джастин улегся на бок на краешке кровати, обнял Брайана руками и ногами, прижался лицом к шее и закрыл глаза.

Они молчали долго. Джастин чувствовал, как тело под ним расслабляется, дыхание успокаивается. Может быть, Брайан уже спал, но он решил все-таки сказать.

\- Передо мной-то можешь не выпендриваться, чего тебе бояться? Что я тебя брошу, что ли? Так я уже бросил.

Брайан тихо фыркнул, и Джастин улыбнулся.  
Они полежали в тишине, на этот раз первым заговорил Брайан.

\- Приподнимись.

Джастин сел на постели, Брайан обнял его за плечи и уложил обратно.

\- Так удобнее.

\- Угу, - Джастин полежал тихонько, потом решился. - Расскажи мне. Ты знаешь, я пойму.

\- Потом. Давай поспим.

\- Хорошо. Но ты обещал. И я не отстану.

Брайан только кивнул.

 

***

 

Джастин проснулся от звука упавшей ручки. Поднял голову.

В кресле, в котором он сам спал прошлой ночью, сидел Харви с какими-то бумагами на коленях. Джастин со вздохом лег обратно, но Брайан тоже уже проснулся.

\- Харв? 

\- Не хотел вас будить.

\- Да сколько уже можно спать... - Брайан мучительно поморщился - рука, на которой лежала голова Джастина, затекла и ощущалась бесполезным неподвижным поленом. Он потянулся было другой рукой растереть её - там капельница. - Черт...

Джастин слез с кровати, ежась от холода, и принялся разминать несчастную конечность. Харви видел, как они с Брайаном обменялись понимающими улыбками, словно эта ситуация о чем-то им напоминала. 

\- Хватит... уже нормально, - сказал наконец Брайан, Джастин растер себе шею и повернулся к Харви.

\- Мне выйти? Вы тут будете обсуждать дела?

\- Ты не помешаешь, - ответил Брайан, Харви кивнул.

\- Ну, поссать я все равно пойду схожу, мне-то катетер не ставили...

\- Когда ты успел его разглядеть? - поразился Брайан.

\- Так при мне все и делали... - Джастин зевнул, натянул куртку. - И схожу за кофе. Вам взять? 

\- Мне не надо, про Брайана спроси у сестры, - Харви проводил Джастина взглядом и подошел обнять лежащего на кровати. - Ну, привет. Рад тебя видеть. 

\- Я тоже рад. Что вижу тебя, а не своего папочку, например.

\- Ты был недоступен с позапрошлой ночи, - со значением сообщил Харви.

\- Хочешь сказать, что ты действовал без моего разрешения?

\- Но в твоих интересах.

\- Рассказывай. И дай попить.

Харви протянул ему стаканчик с трубочкой, а сам сел в кресло. 

\- Я подал заявление о покушении на убийство.

Брайан поморщился, но промолчал.

\- Есть медкарта, есть свидетель. Ты дашь показания. Дело дохлое, на самом деле. Шон был в хлам, и как тебя выкинули из машины, он не видел, да и вообще мало что соображал. Но тут дело не в выигрывании дела как такового, а в его наличии. Это твоя страховка. 

Брайан кивнул.

\- Но очень слабая страховка. Потому что подозреваемых нет. Вот поэтому, - Харви поймал взгляд Брайна и продолжил с нажимом, - давай ты не будешь корчить из себя героя, а уедешь в Бостон. Сразу же, как выпишут, не дожидаясь среды.

И, не давая Брайану возразить, продолжил.

\- Я обыскал твой лофт. Ты знал, что у тебя хранится детское порно?

\- Что???

\- И жучок в телефоне.

\- Блядь... Я попал в третьесортный боевик...

\- Хуже, Брайан. Все всерьез. Этот человек хочет стать мэром. В это вложены большие деньги. И мы для них просто олени, перебегающие дорогу перед несущейся машиной. Досадное, но устранимое препятствие.

\- Как умно ты рассуждаешь, - ядовито процедил Брайан.

\- Ты прав, мне следовало шевелиться быстрее. И вообще надо было забить на твое чистоплюйство и переть на твою мать и Клэр, а не лезть в политику. Ultima, блядь, ratio... Я не думал, что так далеко зайдет. Резко, безо всяких угроз и намеков. Я привез Стива Бриггса, помнишь, журналист, я говорил? Уже передал ему материалы. Как только он выйдет с этим в прессу - ты будешь в безопасности. А пока лучше...

\- Я понял. Но что, если они решат надавить на меня через других людей? 

Харви молча протянул ему газету. Брайан прочитал статью, потер переносицу.

\- Я, конечно, не за Теда переживал...

\- Тед был идеальной целью. Тоже несовершеннолетний в порно.

\- Да у нас просто педофильское гнездо... Кто будет следующим, Харви?! А если...

\- Не психуй! - оборвал его Харви и добавил мягче. - Я ещё не все рассказал. В ЦГЛ прошла акция против замалчивания преступлений из ненависти. Это Мелани и Линдси проявили активность. Разумеется, Дебби, Майкл с Беном - все там были. Вот, смотри, - он вручил Брайану следующую газету.

Брайан просмотрел статью, поморщился и закрыл глаза рукой. Даже от такой малости головная боль вернулась.

\- Ну и что? Хотя Деб, конечно, умница, отличный заголовок: ”Не удивлюсь, если все мы завтра случайно попадем под автобус или утонем в ванной”.

\- Деб умница, - кивнул Харви. - Этого у вас, ребята, не отнять, вы держитесь друг за друга.

\- Это все нужно прекратить. Немедленно. 

\- Это нереально, Брайан. Думаешь, можно сказать: “Мы больше не будем, дядя Джим”?

\- Харви, блядь! Это не смешно!

\- Не ори. Да, не смешно. Я говорил со Стоквеллом.

\- Что?

\- Говорил со Стоквеллом, - Харви встал, отошел к окну. - Сообщил о живом интересе его соперника и федеральной прессы к происходящему в гей-общине. И о том, что громкое дело против гея - не то, что ему сейчас нужно.

\- Дикинсу действительно интересно?

\- Нет. По крайней мере, он этого не признает. Но Стоквелл не может быть в этом уверен. Зато он знает, что ему придется отвечать перед спонсорами, если разгорится скандал в разгар предвыборной кампании. Я уверен, что все утихнет, Брайан.

\- Мне бы твою уверенность... И зачем мне тогда уезжать, скажи на милость?

\- Потому что главное твое дело никуда не делось. А всего их уже четыре. Кстати, о втором из них. Нам дали личное дело Джона. Мелкие кражи, поджог чужого шкафчика, драки. Назначено наблюдение психолога, принимает Риталин*.

Брайан фыркнул.

\- Вот уж не думал, что у нас с Джонни столько общего.

\- В том числе и плохая репутация, - кивнул Харви. - Суд отложили, как я и ожидал. Экспертизу мы получим. 

\- И будем, затаив дыхание, ждать, что присяжные скажут: “Нееет, таких плохих мальчиков не совращают”, - прошептал Брайан.

\- Не заставляй меня орать на лежачего больного. Мы выиграли время, работа продолжается. У меня есть предложение. Сделка со Стоквеллом. 

\- Все равно уже все придумал, излагай, не тяни, блядь!

Харви сел на край кровати, покачал ногой.

\- Ему нужны выборы. Нам нужно твое оправдание. Сущая ерунда по сравнению с его целью. Ему всего-то нужно нормально расследовать твое дело, обратить внимание на обстановку в семье Джона, как следует побеседовать с мальчиком... И Клэр. А мы спустим на тормозах шумиху об умышленном нерасследовании преступлений против геев. Это нетрудно. И позволим Стоквеллу возглавить разгоревшуюся борьбу с коррупцией в судебной системе. Он пойдет на это, я уверен.

\- Я тоже, - тихо согласился Брайан. 

\- Ты ведь не Дон-Кихот, Брайан. Ты знаешь, что Дикинс точно такая же сволочь. И незачем гробить свою жизнь ради...

\- Я знаю.

Брайан устало закрыл глаза.

\- Ты уверен, что не хочешь обратиться за помощью? - тихо спросил Харви. - Можно сделать так, чтобы никто не узнал.

Брайан долго молчал.

\- Знаешь, - наконец сказал он. - Был момент, когда я подумал - а может, оно и к лучшему. Закончится... все это.

Харви наклонился и сильно, до боли, стиснул ему плечо.

\- Я сказал тебе, что выиграю дело. Если у нас возникают проблемы - мы их решаем. А если не получается - мы продолжаем пытаться. Сейчас у тебя травма, тебе нужна помощь. Это не стыдно, это технический момент, как замена аккумулятора. Тебе лучше мужчину или женщину?

\- Высокого темноволосого мужика с отличной задницей, - усмехнулся Брайан.

\- Что, прямо здесь? А если войдет Джастин?

Они рассмеялись, Харви потрепал его по плечу и сел в кресло. 

\- Скажи только слово, если что.

\- Ты меня считаешь хлюпиком, это раздражает, - улыбнулся Брайан.

\- Значит, я все правильно делаю, - пожал плечами Харви. - Я не все тебе рассказал про свое самоуправство. Тебе не идет сейчас закатывать глаза, знаешь, ты слишком бледный. Так вот, я побеседовал с Клэр... 

\- Харви, я прямо запрещал это делать!

\- Мне плевать, что ты мне запрещал, потому что тебя отравили и выбросили в снег ночью в переулке! И считай, что твое чистоплюйство осталось там, на заблеванном снегу! Кончились шуточки, ясно тебе? А этой курице давно стоило вправить мозги.

\- Харви!

\- Извини, - Харви вздохнул и продолжил спокойней. - Это была просто беседа, официально и спокойно. Я разъяснил ей термины "ненадлежащее выполнение родительских обязанностей", а также "клевета с целью получения прибыли". Напомнил о частых травмах её детей, и что в твоей детской медкарте тоже было много травм. А также о том, что при наличии закладной она не сможет себе позволить оплатить услуги адвокатов. 

Брайан покачал головой.

\- Это шантаж, Харви. И это низко. Подло. Она не строит козни, она, скорее всего, действительно думает, я что я это сделал! Это не преступление! Это...

\- Брайан, ты знаешь, какое возмещение морального вреда она с тебя затребовала?

\- Что? 

\- Да, я не успел тебе сказать в тот вечер. И думаешь, она отозвала свое требование, узнав, что ты в больнице? Ну-ка угадай?

Брайан прикусил губу и отвернулся. 

\- Они не оценят твоего благородства, - тихо сказал Харви. - Они не станут тебя любить, если ты будешь вести себя хорошо. Но это их проблема, а не твоя. Ты хороший человек, Брайан.

Они помолчали. Наконец Брайан вздохнул и повернулся к Харви.

\- Что-то ещё?

\- Немного, но хорошее. ЦГЛ не хочет суда, предлагает мировое соглашение. Вот, смотри, - Харви протянул ему очередную газету, но Брайан отмахнулся и не стал смотреть. - Опровержение на первой странице в качестве компенсации. Большая статья. И по поводу этого дела, и по поводу Джастина. Личное мнение мистера Беллвезера, не подкрепленное фактами, не совпадает с мнением редакции. 

Брайан хмыкнул.

\- Ну не будет на суде Беллвезера, меня это не спасет. Мы палим из пушки по воробьям, Харви.

\- Зато не опускаем руки. Может, я действительно распыляюсь и делаю много ненужных движений. Меня продолжает мучить ощущение, что решение простое, а мы его не видим. Но у нас есть время его найти.

\- О господи, я это слышал, - изумился Брайан. - Самокритика? При твоем-то самомнении?

\- Я настолько крут, что способен первым заметить и исправить свои ошибки. _И когда мне платят, я всегда выполняю работу*_

Они рассмеялись.

\- Завтра тебя выпишут, Брайан. Взять билет на вечер?

\- Я уеду на машине.

\- Восемь часов дороги.

\- Я уеду на машине. 

\- Джастина возьмешь?

\- Не твое собачье дело, - ласково улыбнулся Брайан.

\- Вы, геи, такие истерички, - фыркнул Харви. - Возьми кого-нибудь, одному ехать тяжело.

\- Куда это ты его отправляешь? - Джастин открыл дверь ногой, закрыл тоже ногой, потому что руки были заняты подносом из "Старбакса" и пакетиком оттуда же.

Харви покачал головой.

\- Блин, да ты круче меня. Как ты успел за всем этим смотаться?

\- Не говори, что отобрал у Майки! - рассмеялся Брайан. 

\- У Линдс, - усмехнулся Джастин. - Соврал, что тебе дали снотворное, и ты проспишь ещё несколько часов, а мне так долго тут сидеть, я так устал...

\- Бедный мальчик, - Брайан потянулся за кофе, но получил по руке.

\- Твой вот этот, без кофеина. Девочки о тебе позаботились. А нам перепал... - Джастин повертел стаканчик, - Гватемала Каси Сиело - новая смесь, как раз хотел попробовать.

Он взял свой стаканчик, порылся в пакете.

\- Ммм, печеньки... Чур мне с шоколадом, - он уселся у Брайана в ногах, с вызовом оглядел присутствующих. - Так куда я еду?

\- Никуда, - ответил Брайан. - А я уеду в другой город. На недельку. Может, больше. По делам. И у меня нет сил ругаться.

Джастин пожал плечами.

\- Я не собираюсь спорить. Но я тоже считаю, что тебе не стоит быть одному.

\- Я не буду один.

\- Как скажешь, - Джастин заметил, с каким интересом Харви наблюдал за их общением, и еле удержался от того, чтобы показать ему язык. А вот выкуси, Харви. Он вполне способен вести себя разумно. И как-нибудь сам разузнает, куда Брайан собрался. - А тебе можно покидать пределы штата?

Харви кивнул.

\- Это можно устроить, - он поднялся, положил на столик папку с бумагами. - Брайан, оставляю это тебе почитать. Я появлюсь завтра утром. _И давай проживем так долго, чтобы успеть об этом пожалеть*_

Он улыбнулся и вышел.   
Джастин проводил его взглядом.

\- Это что, ревность? - он с ухмылкой повернулся к лежащему на кровати.

\- Не льсти себе, - Брайан легонько пнул его ногой в зад. - Он не играет в эти игры.

\- Ну, наверное, ты прав. Он прямо сказал мне, что меня не любит.

\- Да? 

\- Угу. Непривычно! Но все сразу делает проще. Тебе же это в нем нравится?

\- Джастин... Я не стану с тобой обсуждать, что мне нравится в Харви. И не стану обсуждать с Харви тебя. Окей? - Брайан отставил пустой стаканчик, дождался, когда Джастин кивнет, а потом откинул одеяло с той стороны, где не стояла капельница. 

Джастин улыбнулся.

 

_*Риталин оказывает сходное с кокаином и амфетаминами воздействие, запрещен как наркотик во многих странах, но в Америке и Канаде назначается детям при СДВ, аутизме и нарушениях в поведении._

_*цитата из "Назад в будущее"_

_*цитата из "Ангельские глазки"_


	18. Глава 17

Огни Питтса давно пропали из виду, и пустое ночное шоссе убаюкивало.

Вот ведь черт, Брайан думал, что после того, как он столько проспал, он ещё неделю о сне даже не вспомнит. А не продержался и сутки.

Он вяло поразмышлял, закурить в машине или лучше остановиться и выйти на улицу? Не разморит ли его ещё больше, когда после холода он заберется в теплый салон?  
Решил, что ноги размять все же полезно, как раз примерно половина пути осталась позади. Сбавил скорость и начал высматривать место для остановки.  
Фары выхватили тоненькую фигуру на обочине. Мальчишка голосовал и курил.

О, а вот и компания. Совратитель малолетних снова в строю!  
Брайан с усмешкой притормозил, заглушил мотор и вышел из машины.   
Мальчишка явно не ожидал такого поворота, напрягся, но остался стоять на месте.

\- Привет, - Брайан достал сигареты и рассмотрел незнакомца получше. Не очень-то мальчишка, лет 20 точно есть, но будет казаться юным ещё долго, лицо такое. Светлые волосы, красивый рот, спокойный разворот плеч.

Брайан покачал головой, а мальчишка внезапно медленно, тягуче ухмыльнулся в ответ.

\- Я не буду оплачивать поездку минетом. Ты не в моем вкусе.

Брайан фыркнул и полез за зажигалкой.

\- Это твоя универсальная отмазка, не успел придумать более подходящую? 

Мальчишка смотрел совершенно бесстрастно, Брайан с интересом. Победил опыт. 

\- Просто добрось меня до Скрэнтона, - затягиваясь, попросил стопщик и отвернулся с деланным равнодушием.

\- Да ты синий уже. Давно стоишь?

\- Знаешь что, уезжай.

Брайан вытащил сигареты, и мальчишка спокойно следил, как он прикуривал, затягивался, выдыхал дым в небо. 

\- Я еду по I-84 E* уже четыре часа, - Брайан указал сигаретой в ту сторону, где по его представлениям находился Бостон. - И ехать мне ещё примерно столько же. Мне нужен кто-то, кто не даст мне уснуть. А минет производит обратный эффект.

Мальчишка улыбнулся, на щеках обозначились ямочки. Он открыл дверь машины, бросил внутрь свой рюкзак и влез сам. 

Брайан, посмеиваясь, докурил и тоже сел.

\- Хотя я гей.

\- Трудно не заметить, - мальчишка не торопясь отрегулировал свое сиденье так, что теперь почти лежал, и плавно повернулся к Брайану. Эта нарочитая медлительность завораживала. - Ты в Бостон?

\- Угу, - Брайан отъехал от обочины и набрал скорость. - А ты? В Скрэнтон?

\- Если ты меня не закопаешь в лесочке, тоже в Бостон.

\- Закапывать слишком хлопотно, мозоли, испачканная одежда... - проворчал Брайан, и мальчишка снова тягуче, медленно улыбнулся. Улыбка Джастина включалась, как солнце, а эта завораживала, но все-таки было в них что-то общее... Черт знает. Юность? Брайан тоже улыбнулся, но решил от дороги не отвлекаться. Тут, говорят, олени. Хорошенькое будет начало новой жизни, кверху колесами в кустах... Никакой мальчишка того не стоит.

\- Фредди.

\- Брайан, - руку мальчишка не протянул, Брайан тоже не стал. - Расскажи что-нибудь. Я от тишины засыпаю. И от музыки.

\- Рассказывать не буду. 

\- Тогда минет.

\- Ты мне угрожаешь? - Фредди, глядя на него, медленно повел рукой по своей груди вниз, к паху, прогнулся в спине.

Брайан фыркнул и вернулся к дороге.

\- Ты точно не психопат? То ты минета пугаешься, то шоу мне тут устраиваешь, как в дешевом порно.

\- В дешевом пузатые мужики, - усмехнулся Фредди.

\- Да какому-нибудь уснувшему за рулем водителю фуры похуй будет на эти подробности. Не отвлекай меня от дороги. Если я тебе так приглянулся, я потом тебя трахну. Но сейчас я реально усну просто.

Фредди засмеялся и расслабился.

\- Когда я говорил, что не буду рассказывать, я имел в виду, что это тебя не спасет. Ты под мою болтовню точно так же уснешь. Это тебе надо говорить. И я сразу замечу, если ты начнешь замедляться.

\- Четыре часа трепаться?

\- А о чем ты думал, когда поехал ночью один? Давай переночуем где-нибудь.

\- В мотеле? - скривился Брайан.

\- Впереди Скрэнтон, там Редиссон, устроит?

\- Погоди, ты местный, что ли? А почему британский акцент?

\- Потому что я из Манчестера. Не вздумай называть меня “британцем”, как вы, американцы, вечно говорите.

\- Glory, glory Man United**, - рассмеялся Брайан.

\- Ты фанат футбола?

\- Нет, а обязательно быть?

Фредди пожал плечами.

\- Как тебя сюда занесло из Манчестера?

\- Все как обычно. Люди, дела...

\- Ты потрясающе разговорчив, - фыркнул Брайан. - Я с тобой язык сотру. Давно в Америке?

\- Со вчерашнего дня.

Брайан оторвал взгляд от дороги. Парень сидел спокойно - светлый точеный профиль на фоне окна, ладонь так и осталась лежать в паху.

\- Ооооо, чувствую запах любовной трагедии.

\- Где я, и где любовь, - фыркнул Фредди.

\- Даже не вздумай начать мне рассказывать.

Фредди повернул голову и спокойно, не сводя глаз, кивнул.

\- Я и не буду. Давай. Расскажи мне о нем. Четырех часов хватит?

Брайан уткнул язык в щеку и покачал головой.

\- У меня есть к тебе серьезный вопрос, Фредди. Скажи, пожалуйста, вас, мелких белобрысых пизденышей, по умолчанию комплектуют нахальством и настырностью? Это что, сцепленные гены? Ну, знаешь, как у кошек ген белой шерсти и ген глухоты?

\- Я учился в колледже.

\- Это ценная информация, но я спрашивал не об этом.

\- То есть он похож на меня? Рассказывай дальше...

Брайан покачал головой.

\- Ты ведь гей, Фредди. Это не вопрос, я прекрасно вижу, как ты на меня смотришь. Давай я скажу тебе сразу - нет. Трахну с удовольствием, но ничего больше. Просто, чтоб не было неясностей. 

Лицо Фредди снова превратилось в бесстрастную маску.

\- Меня не интересуют те, кому больше 21-го.

\- То есть он был старше? - Брайан покосился в зеркало заднего вида и сбросил скорость, а потом включил свет в салоне. Фредди сощурился от неожиданности, но быстро придал лицу прежнее равнодушное выражение. Брайан удовлетворенно хмыкнул и выключил свет.

\- Тебе ведь лет 25, я прав? О морщинах я знаю все. Он был старше, и ты боишься повторения истории, выбирая малолеток? Видишь, я тоже умею играть в эту игру. Потому что мне больше 21-го.

Фредди замолчал, отвернувшись к окну, и Брайану вдруг стало неловко. Пусть его попутчик не мальчишка, но куда ему тягаться с Брайаном чертовым Кинни. Нашел себе тоже соперника. Он вздохнул и откинулся на сиденье.

\- Он был моложе меня. И моложе тебя. Поэтому я и говорю сразу - нет. Ни для кого из нас это добром не кончится. 

\- Я знаю, - кивнул Фредди.

\- Ну видишь, мы оба знаем. Я думаю, это не помешает нам общаться какое-то время.

Фредди повернулся к нему и улыбнулся.

\- А он был старше тебя. 

\- И сколько у вас было разницы? 

\- Восемнадцать лет.

\- У нас всего двенадцать! Ты круче меня!

Они рассмеялись, Фредди скинул кроссовки и сел по-турецки.

\- Он был высоким и темноволосым.

\- Да ты меня разыгрываешь! - поморщился Брайан. 

\- Я его встретил недавно, седой... Женат, двое детей.

\- Правильно ты его бросил.

\- А ты - правильно?

\- Я не бросал. Это он решил, что ему нужен романтический мальчик. Скрипач!

Фредди расхохотался, и Брайану внезапно стало неприятно.

\- Он правильно все решил. Хоть и не вышло у них с этим скрипачом ничего хорошего. Но он молодой, неопытный, кинулся на первого встречного. Лишь бы посильнее отличался от меня. Теперь он найдет себе кого-то лучше. 

\- А ты с тоски решил уехать в Бостон?

\- А ты поэтому уехал из Англии? - ухмыльнулся Брайан, но ответа не дождался и продолжил говорить сам. - Я давно хотел уехать, из-за него не уезжал. А теперь можно. Ничего не держит. Кроме запрета покидать границы штата.

Фредди удивленно на него уставился.

\- Ты сбежал из-под следствия?

\- Страшно? - рассмеялся Брайан.

\- Ну... а какое обвинение?

\- Совращение малолетних! - Брайан прыснул и вдруг расхохотался, долго не мог остановиться, наконец вытер слезы и махнул рукой. - Отомри. Хотя это правда. Поймал своего племянника на воровстве, а он в отместку обвинил меня в том, что я заставил его мне отсосать. И они поверили, знаешь. Все поверили.

Он помрачнел.

\- Ты выглядишь настоящим психом, - сообщил Фредди.

\- Станешь тут психом... Знаешь, что будет с моей карьерой, если я попаду в национальный реестр сексуальных преступников? Да и со всей жизнью...

\- Для Макдональдса и работы хастлером ты староват, - кивнул Фредди. - И ты сбежал? Но это же глупо!

\- Да никуда я не сбегал, все законно, - поморщился Брайан. - К суду я вернусь.

\- И сколько твоему племяннику?

\- Двенадцать.

\- Мне было четырнадцать, - тихо сказал Фредди. - Но я никому не сказал.

\- Это был тот самый парень с двумя детьми?

\- Детей у него тогда не было.

Брайан помолчал.

\- Это не мой случай, Фредди. Джастину было семнадцать, и он сам пришел ко мне...

\- Его звали Джастин?

\- Зовут. 

Они ехали молча какое-то время, Брайан заговорил первым.

\- А почему ты не сказал никому? Думаю, ваши законы не очень отличаются, парню бы не поздоровилось.

Фредди не отвечал, и Брайан посмотрел на него, не уснул ли. Он не спал, сидел, откинув красивую голову на подголовник. Почувствовав взгляд, спокойно посмотрел Брайану в глаза.

\- Боялся.

\- Чего именно? - Брайану не хотелось отводить взгляд, но надолго отрываться от дороги было нельзя. Он покосился в зеркало и сбросил скорость.

\- Я боялся его. И потерять его боялся тоже.

Брайан повернулся к нему снова. Фредди смотрел безмятежно.

\- И долго это продолжалось?

\- Пока я не бросил колледж. А потом ушел из дома. Бросил всех своих папочек разом, отличная тогда выдалась неделька.

\- Папочек?

Фредди пожал плечами и сел прямо.

\- Он имел надо мной такую власть... до сих пор имеет. Я был не способен не подчиняться. Потому что не понимал, что у меня над ним власть точно такая же. Но теперь я это знаю, - он так по-детски искренне улыбнулся, что Брайан смотрел и глаз отвести не мог. Он ещё сбросил скорость и спросил:

\- И что ты сделал?

\- Дважды отказал в сексе и устроил ему каминг-аут.

\- Какая часть была трудней? - улыбнулся Брайан.

\- Первая, конечно, - Фредди со стоном запрокинул голову. - Господи, я даже просто рядом с ним находиться не мог, только я его видел... как кролик перед удавом.

Брайан тоже себя чувствовал этим самым кроликом. Чертов мальчишка. Хотелось смотреть и смотреть, впитывать эту мимику, жесты, интонации, смешное шмыгание носом...  
Он покачал головой и заставил себя не отводить глаза от лобового стекла.

\- Но он же больше и сильнее тебя? Не страшно было?

\- Была даже драка! Но все равно такое ощущение... - горячо прошептал Фредди, перекатывая голову по подголовнику. - Я словно забрал его силу. Теперь я стал хищником.

Брайан всерьез задумался об остановке в каком-нибудь отеле. Даже мотеле.

\- А если бы ты его не боялся - рассказал бы? 

\- В четырнадцать? В школе? Смеешься? Тем более, я не гей.

\- Да ладно!

\- Я би.

Брайан фыркнул, но промолчал.

\- Даже не начинай эти шуточки про би! - возмутился Фредди.

\- И не думал, - рассеянно сказал Брайан, прикусывая ноготь большого пальца и задумываясь. - Слушай... Ну а что такого, что все узнают? Ты же не виноват. И ты мог и не быть геем. Би. 

\- Все равно бы все считали меня геем.

\- Родители?

\- Одноклассники! Вообще все в школе! Ты что, такой старый, не помнишь, каково это?

\- Помню... - все так же рассеянно ответил Брайан, снова разгоняясь.

Он тихо рассмеялся, думая о своем. Фредди драматически вздохнул и закатил глаза.

\- Нет, Брайан, ты все-таки странный.

\- Фредди! Знаешь, я не хочу в отель. Если ты на это рассчитывал, твои мечты не сбудутся, - весело сообщил Брайан, явно его не слушая. - Я хочу утром въехать в Бостон.

\- Ты что, желание загадал?

\- Да, вроде того. 

\- Тебя там кто-то ждет?

\- Нет, - Брайан широко улыбнулся. - Вообще никого. И это прекрасно. Но знаешь что, Фредди. У меня к тебе дело. Очень важное. 

 

 

_*шоссе, соединяющее Питтсбург и Бостон  
**кричалка команды “Манчестер Юнайтед”_


	19. Глава 18

От резкого звонка Харви спросонья схватился за будильник. Потом нашарил телефон.

\- Да?

\- Харви!

\- Брайан, блин, шесть утра! - проворчал он в трубку. - Ты нормально доехал?

\- Нормально, я в Бостоне, не важно. Слушай, я понял, наконец, что мы упускаем!

\- Говори! - сон тут же как рукой сняло.

\- Джона. Мы пытались воздействовать на всех, но мы не подумали о Джоне!

\- Я думал, поверь мне. Но все варианты были нелегальными.

\- Я не про желание его придушить! - отмахнулся Брайан. - Смотри. Он 12-тилетний пацан, учится в школе. Он нажаловался и ходит довольный, думает, все случится где-то там, без него. Он не думает, что будет с НИМ, если начнется суд!

Харви помолчал.

\- Я понял. Но они могут потребовать, чтобы он свидетельствовал закрыто.

\- Откуда ему это знать? Ему сейчас в голову не приходит подумать, во что превратится его жизнь в школе, когда все узнают. Ему просто нужно объяснить. В красках описать, как к нему будут относиться и что с ним будут делать после этого. 

\- Тебе нельзя это делать!

\- Я знаю. Но идея хороша, согласись!

\- Отличная идея, - быстро признал Харви. - Наше гребаное ultima ratio. То, что мы никак не могли нащупать… Черт, Брайан, ты гений! Как ты догадался?

\- Мне помогли. И могут помочь ещё больше. Слушай, что я придумал.

Харви слушал. И улыбался. Впервые за все эти паршивые дни - свободно и спокойно.

 

***

Когда Брайан вернулся в кафе, Фредди увлеченно расковыривал сэндвич с салатом.

\- Что такое? Ищешь счастливый орешек?

\- Смотрю, что за гадость они сюда добавили. Это есть невозможно!

\- Ты гурман? - усмехнулся Брайан, вгрызаясь в свой сэндвич. Есть хотелось страшно. И говорить. И бежать что-то делать. В нем все звенело от возбуждения.

\- Я повар, - Фредди поковырялся ещё, бросил это занятие и придвинул к себе картошку. - Ты чего такой радостный? Для раннего утра это совершенно неприлично.

\- У тебя есть какие-то планы здесь, в Бостоне? Ты ехал с какой-то целью?

\- Не вижу, как это тебя касается, - бросил Фредди. Картошка явно не оскорбляла его чувство прекрасного, поедал он ее довольно бодро.

\- Я к тебе не клеюсь и не хочу взять тебя на содержание, - отмахнулся Брайан, на что Фредди фыркнул. - У меня к тебе деловое предложение. Передо мной стоит задача, для исполнения которой мне нужен человек вроде тебя. Чтобы выглядел как школьник, был артистичным, умным и безбашенным.

\- Ничего нелегального? - блеснул глазами Фредди.

\- Ничего нелегального. Абсолютно. Это займет примерно сутки твоего времени. Все расходы на мне. Твое вознаграждение обсуждаемо. Тебе интересно? - Брайан посмотрел на то, как Фредди поднимает бровь, закатил глаза. - Нет, это не про секс! Фредди, я так напираю, потому что для меня это очень важно. У тебя есть время для этой работы?

\- Сутки?

\- Да! Завтра ты будешь сидеть на этом самом месте с приличной суммой в кармане. Ну, не в шесть утра, но к обеду точно. И никаких осложнений и последствий. Я просто исчезну из твоей жизни. 

\- Ты и раньше казался мне психом, - кивнул Фредди. - А у меня к психам слабость. Рассказывай. Потом я назову цену. 

\- Когда мы говорили с тобой о том, почему ты не выдал парня, который тебя трахал, меня осенило. Я понял, где мое спасение в этой истории с племянником. У меня есть план. Давай я тебе его расскажу, может, что-то добавишь. 

Фредди кивнул и откинулся на спинку стула, готовый слушать, но Брайан покачал головой.

\- Если мы хотим уложиться за сутки, сидеть нам некогда, - он сделал жест официанту, чтобы их рассчитали. - Поговорим по дороге в аэропорт.

\- Мы куда-то летим?

\- Да, обратно в Питтс. Ехать восемь часов обратно я не способен, поспим немного в самолете, потом я найду способ взбодриться. 

Фредди покачал головой - то ли восхищенно, то ли в офигении.

\- Мы не договорились о цене. 

\- Говори сейчас.

\- Тысяча.

\- Фунтов, долларов?

Рассчитывающий их официант покосился сначала на них, потом на камеру в углу. Брайан придержал пальцем купюры на столе и выразительно на него посмотрел. Парень оказался понятливый, сгреб деньги и исчез.

\- Фунтов, разумеется, - Фредди с улыбкой проводил официанта взглядом, встал. 

\- Две тысячи долларов, - Брайан протянул ему руку. Фредди пожал её.

\- Тысяча шестьсот. Не хочу пользоваться твоим плачевным положением.

\- Тогда работал бы за еду, - Брайан подхватил свою куртку и двинулся к выходу. - Чоп-чоп, как говорите вы в Англии. Живенько. Нас ждут великие дела. 

 

***

\- Джастин?

\- Майкл? - поразился Джастин, взяв трубку. Когда он наконец приучится сначала смотреть, кто звонит,а потом уже отвечать. - Не ожидал звонка от тебя.

\- Куда делся Брайан? - не вдаваясь в подробности, Майкл сразу перешел к делу.

\- Я не знаю.

\- Что значит не знаешь? Ты сидел с ним! Вчера он был в госпитале - а теперь его нигде нет, и телефон молчит!

\- Его вчера выписали.

\- И где он?!

\- Хватит на меня орать, я не прячу его! Он уехал.

\- Что значит уехал? Куда?!

\- Я не знаю.

\- Ты врешь!

\- Ну так фигли ты мне звонишь, если все равно не веришь? Чего ты от меня хочешь? Сам ищи своего Брайана! - психанул Джастин, нажимая "отбой".

Черт его знает, куда Брайан делся! Вчера выписался - и пропал. Никто ничего не знает, ни Синтия, ни Деб. И Майкл, оказывается, тоже.   
От Харви, понятно, ничего не добиться.  
Придется просто ждать, когда он объявится.  
Как и всем.

Джастин вздохнул, потер лицо руками и снова сел за компьютер.

 

***

Брайан метался по лофту. Места не находил. Страшно хотелось позвонить Фредди и узнать, как все проходит, но нельзя было его отвлекать. Вообще сделать было ничего нельзя. Только ждать. И Харви ещё в суде… 

Просто подождать.  
Успокоиться.  
Он глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул, прижался горячей щекой к стеклу окна.   
Может, не нужно было ничего принимать, и так нервяк бешеный, какой тут спать.  
Шаги!  
Он бросился к двери.  
Не дай бог это Майки или ещё кто-то нафиг сейчас не нужный!

Дверь отъехала, и Фредди привалился к косяку, улыбаясь этой своей потрясающей медленной улыбкой. В рубашке навыпуск и мешковатых джинсах он казался сущим ребенком.

Брайан замер, вопросительно на него глядя.

\- Да отлично все прошло, расслабься.

\- Хрен я тебе расслаблюсь, рассказывай всё!

Фредди неспешно прошел к дивану, уселся, подвернув под себя ногу. Брайан немедленно сел зеркально напротив него.

\- Встретился с этим твоим Рикардо, познакомились. Забавный парень.

\- Да, неплохой. Удачно, что был мне кое-что должен. 

\- Не перебивай, - тихо, но со значением предостерег Фредди и начал загибать пальцы. - Поехали к школе. Нашли пару школьников, за десятку одолжили у них пропуска в школу. Отыскали Джона. Он был с друзьями, мы отвели его в сторонку…

Несмотря на всю свою нервозность, Брайан опять, как тогда в машине, почувствовал, что не может отвести от Фредди глаз. Он зачарованно следил за спокойными, плавными движениями. Впитывал его необычную мимику. Смотрел на движения красивых губ, на длинные светлые брови вразлет и высокие скулы. На нежную кожу тонкой шеи. Фредди не мог не понимать, какой эффект производит, но явно давно к такому привык, более того - именно этого и добивался. Он себе таким нравился.

\- ...предложили пятерку за минет. Когда он шарахнулся, стали его уговаривать. Типа: да ладно, тому парню же ты делал, на Либерти-авеню все об этом говорят. А скоро будет суд, об этом в газетах напишут, если брать по 5 баксов, можно неплохо приподняться… Ну и всякое такое, - Фредди мечтательно улыбнулся. - Кто бы снял эту сцену! Рикардо ещё придерживал его за рукав - для убедительности. В общем, Джон начал лепетать, что мы перепутали, и не было ничего такого. А мы сказали, что стесняться глупо, надо пользоваться моментом, всем нравятся такие вот юные таланты… На этой прекрасной ноте мы закончили беседу и ушли, сунув ему наши номера телефонов. Лучше и быть не могло, я считаю. Мальчишка перепуган до икоты.

\- Здорово! - Брайан вскочил с дивана и принялся ходить туда-сюда. - Теперь нужно ждать, что из этого выйдет… Должно получиться!

Фредди с улыбкой следил за его метаниями, наконец встал тоже.

\- Теперь, - со значением произнес он, поймав Брайана за пряжку ремня. - Тебе нужно отдохнуть. А то тебя вот-вот перемкнет от напряжения. 

Брайан уставился на его руку, с явным усилием возвращаясь в реальность.

\- Это тоже входит в стоимость? - наконец улыбнулся он. 

\- Это бонус, - палец Фредди прочертил медленную линию от ремня Брайана до верхней пуговицы рубашки и подцепил её, вынимая из петли. - Мне за хорошую работу. 

\- Я похож на него? - тихо спросил Брайан.

\- Не знаю… посмотрим… - так же тихо ответил Фредди. Пуговицы расстегивались одна за другой. Дыхание становилось все чаще, но никаких других движений никто из них не делал.   
Пуговицы закончились.  
Фредди опустил руки.

Брайан подцепил верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке Фредди. Расстегнул, не отрывая глаз от его лица.  
Следующую.  
Губы приоткрылись.  
Следующую.  
Еще одну.   
Последнюю.   
Брайан столкнул рубашку с его плеч и увиденное было приятным сюрпризом. Не просто хорошее сложение, но и отлично проработанные мышцы - вот уж чего не ожидал. С виду мальчишка… Он обхватил затылок Фредди одной рукой, запрокидывая ему голову, большим пальцем нажимая на подбородок, чтобы рот открылся сильнее. Вторая рука скользнула за пояс широких штанов. Фредди только тяжело дышал, но взгляда не отводил.

\- Хороший мальчик… - прошептал Брайан и тут же понял, что попал - Фредди закрыл глаза и качнулся. - Хороший…

Брайан провел языком по его нижней губе, растер большим пальцем влажный след и отстранился. 

\- Раздевайся.

Фредди с усилием улыбнулся и отошел на шаг назад. Все также не сводя с Брайана глаз, расстегнул джинсы - широкие, они свалились на пол, едва их выпустили из рук. Фредди вышел из них, отступив от Брайана ещё дальше. Встал на кофейный столик - узкие бедра, влажное пятнышко на сером хлопке трусов.

Брайан восхищенно качнул головой и тоже начал раздеваться, стараясь не суетиться. Медленно, окей. Хотя это было нелегко. И будет нелегко - не нужно было ничего принимать, не нужно было.   
Бледные тонкие пальцы погладили все ещё скрытый трусами член, скользнули между ног, снова вернулись к члену, растерли влажное пятнышко... Брайан облизнул губы и резко посмотрел Фредди в глаза.  
Ну конечно, паршивец упивался своей властью.  
От холодного взгляда Брайана он чуть опешил, тоже облизнул губы - медленно. Но короткий бой был проигран, едва начавшись.

Брайан сел на диван, вытащил презерватив и смазку, расстегнул и чуть спустил джинсы. Глядя Фредди в глаза, надел презерватив. 

\- Я жду. 

Фредди легко улыбнулся, но Брайан смотрел все также холодно. Когда он подошел вплотную, Брайан протянул ему руку, вкладывая смазку в ладонь.

\- Садись.

Брайан видел тот момент, когда Фредди согласился на его игру: прикусил губу, щеки порозовели. Он быстро смазал затянутый в латекс член, встал на колени над бедрами Брайана, упираясь руками ему в плечи.  
Брайан придерживал свой член за основание, пока Фредди медленно, закрыв глаза, на него опускался.   
Брайан не сводил глаз от его лица: вот на висках выступил пот, задрожали веки, приоткрылись губы... Член вошел до середины, Фредди быстро вздохнул, долгий выдох.

\- Не спеши, - прошептал Брайан. - Одним разом ты от меня не отделаешься.

Фредди открыл глаза, приподнялся - и опустился снова. 

\- Так, да, - Брайан развел руки в стороны, вцепляясь в спинку дивана, чтобы не схватить мальчишку за бедра и не начать насаживать на себя раз за разом - он наверняка легкий... и горячий.

Ещё один подъем - и наконец член вошел весь.   
Брайан с выдохом-стоном запрокинул голову и не успел увидеть торжествующую улыбку Фредди. А потом сильные тонкие пальцы впились в раскинутые руки, колени сжали бедра Брайана, и Фредди начал двигаться быстро и плавно, склонившись к самому его лицу, чувствуя, как горячее влажное дыхание опаляет кожу - и Брайан рассмеялся.  
Он играючи смял сопротивление узкого гибкого тела, стискивая его в объятиях, впиваясь в губы, вскидывая бедра, чтобы войти глубже, резче, снова, раз за разом... Чудом не кончил первым - в возрасте за тридцать все же есть и плюсы - дождался Фредди, и тут уже оторвался по-полной, обмякший мальчишка только стонал, пока сильные руки таскали его, как куклу, вверх-вниз.

\- О боже, - Фредди свалился на диван рядом с Брайаном, отдышался, хихикнул. - Надо было смазкой живот намазать...

\- Было бы забавно, - согласился Брайан. - Так, подвинься... тут под подушкой должны быть ещё презервативы... о, вот. Значит, тут и продолжим. Что ты смотришь? Я тебя честно предупредил - об одном разе и речи быть не может.

 

***

В дверь стучали и стучали. Брайан со стоном полез под подушку. Рядом завозился Фредди.  
Потом начал звонить телефон.  
Наконец сработал автоответчик.

\- Брайан, это Синтия. Ты в курсе, что я не отстану! 

\- Она не отстанет, - подтвердил из-под подушки Брайан.

\- Мне открыть?

\- Этим её тоже не смутить.

\- Бывшая жена?

От такого предположения Брайан разом проснулся.

\- Жена???? За кого ты меня принимаешь? Мой ассистент.

\- А в дверь ломится, как босс, - Фредди потянулся и побрел душ, Брайан тоже сел. Сколько он успел поспать? Часа два? Он со вздохом натянул джинсы и поплелся открывать.

\- Привет, Син.

Она сердито зыркнула, оценила измученный и встрепанный вид Брайана, смягчилась.

\- Помешала?

\- А как ты думаешь? Я спал. Пытался. Всю ночь ехал в Бостон, потом самолетом сюда…

\- И все это после больницы?

\- Не включай мамочку, у меня для этого Дебби есть.

\- Кофе я тебе все равно сварю, - она бросила на стойку папки и направилась к кофемашине. - А ты пока смотри вот это. Про встречу с “Битроникс” не забыл, надеюсь? Как эта штука включается? А, вот. Сиди! Ты будешь отрабатывать две недели?

Брайан с облегчением опустился обратно на стул.

\- Нафиг, не хочу. Я партнер, и Вансу ещё придется поплясать вокруг меня. 

\- С удовольствием на это посмотрю, - кивнула Синтия. - “Аббот Лаб“ зацапать не удалось, к сожалению, но я попытаюсь ещё. 

Две большие кружки как раз были выставлены на стол, когда из ванной вышел Фредди в одном полотенце.

\- О боже, мне сначала показалось, что это Джастин так похудел, - прыснула Синтия, Фредди снисходительно улыбнулся, сел рядом с Брайном и забрал одну кружку себе.

\- Спасибо тебе, Синтия, за приготовленный кофе… - она вернулась налить кофе себе, но хватило только на маленькую чашку. Фредди отпил из своей кружки и улыбнулся, как кот.

Брайан переводил взгляд с одного на другого.

\- Слушайте, да вы же похожи! Син, я правда этого не замечал!

\- Я всегда знала, что ты ко мне неравнодушен, но тебе мешают только некоторые… условности, - она села напротив них и выжидательно уставилась на Брайана.

\- Прости, не спал, плохо соображаю. Фредди, это Синтия, моя помощница. Синтия, это Фредди, мой... помощник, скажем так. Без шуток, Син. Он мне здорово помог с моим делом. Я очень надеюсь, что это сработает. Потому что если нет…

\- Давай я тебе все расскажу, - перебил Фредди, касаясь руки Синтии. 

\- Да, расскажи ей, а я в душ, - Брайан поставил кружку и тяжело поднялся со стула. - Кстати, Син, он би, и он хорош, имей в виду.

 

***

Харви ждал его у машины на парковке “Viceroy Creative” и все понял по одному только виду Брайана.

\- Ты получил оффер.

\- Да. Они меня хотят, - Брайан рассмеялся. - Господи, да я сам себя хочу!

\- Синтия?

\- Разумеется, она едет со мной. И будет получать больше, чем получала у Ванса.

\- А ты? Понял, глупый вопрос, - Харви обнял его, хлопнул по спине. - Добро пожаловать в новую жизнь, Брайан!

\- Сначала неплохо бы покончить со старой!

\- Думаю, ты уже готов. Скажи мне вот что. Ты видел китов?

\- В смысле - китов?

\- Киты, такие здоровые твари, плавают в море.

\- О Хааарви! У нас будет романтическая поездка на кораблике с толпой китайцев? А фотоаппарат на шею мне выдадут?

Харви расхохотался.

\- Туристические кораблики закончили сезон, киты ушли на север. А мы на яхте будем догонять.

\- Что? Яхта? Откуда у тебя такие деньги?

\- Тебе какое дело? Если бы собеседование провалилось, я бы тебя отвлекал от суицидальных мыслей, но раз не вышло - будем праздновать.

\- Оочень романтично!

\- А то! В ноябре, при таком ветре, мммм. Да мы заблюем эту посудину в три слоя. Отличные будут фотографии!

\- А если не догоним?

\- Догоним! Они только ушли. В крайнем случае, посмотрим ещё и айсберги, но тогда вернемся завтра.

\- Так откуда деньги?

\- Да ниоткуда. Друзья предложили составить им компанию. 

\- Выпускники Гарварда, все как один - спесивые засранцы?

\- Ты теперь в Бостоне, привыкай!

Они забрались в машину.

\- Где твой чудо-мальчик? - спросил Харви. - Ты с таким восторгом мне его описывал, а я никак не могу его увидеть.

\- Не надейся, я не поведусь на это, - усмехнулся Брайан. - Он остался в Питтсе, у него какие-то планы. Новостей нет, как я понимаю?

\- Пока нет. Донна обещала держать меня в курсе. 

\- Она же в другом городе и другом округе.

\- Думаешь, это может её остановить? - хмыкнул Харви. 

\- Она точно не влюблена в тебя? Ради чего столько усилий?

Харви молча пожал плечами. Брайан покосился на него и покачал головой. 

\- Может, она просто так же сильно хочет выбраться из Скрэнтона, как я из Питтса. 

\- Ты уже выбрался, - бросил Харви и предостерегающе поднял руку. - Вот только заикнись. И поверни на следующем перекрестке налево, ты проехал нужный. Если не собираешься лезть на борт прямо в этом костюме, конечно.

\- Почему киты, Харви? Ты их наверняка уже видел.

\- Во-первых, не видел. Потому что принципиально не посещаю туристические мероприятия.

Брайан рассмеялся и протянул ладонь для удара, Харви звонко её отбил.

\- Во-вторых, может, мы больше и не увидимся толком. Стоквелл принялся за дело, история с Джоном скоро закончится, а все мелкие дела я передам кому-нибудь. Да той же Мелани. Мне пора уезжать. А тут такая возможность познакомить тебя с местными. Пусть даже придется заодно и на китов посмотреть. 

\- Твой оптимизм впечатляет. У меня и близко такого нет, - Брайан повернул направо и прибавил скорость.

Харви повертел головой, оглядываясь.

\- Ты же понимаешь, что едешь не туда?

\- Я еду _туда_ , терпение, мой юный друг. Моя квартира в двух кварталах, - нарочито равнодушно сообщил Брайан. 

\- Ты ещё до собеседования снял квартиру?

Брайан кивнул.

Харви помолчал, потом восхищенно качнул головой.

\- Как жаль, что ты рекламщик. 

Брайан вопросительно на него глянул, и Харви пояснил.

\- Мы бы с тобой раскатали Нью-Йорк, как паровой каток. 

Брайан не смог сдержать улыбку.


	20. Глава 19

— Дафни, смотри, это Брайан?

Она оторвалась от записывания чего-то в блокнотик и близоруко прищурилась, оглядывая зал кафе.

— Не вижу.

— За окном. Да вон!

По дальнему тротуару действительно шел Брайан в обнимку с тонким светловолосым мальчишкой, которого Дафни никогда прежде не видела.

— Это что, один из этих хастлеров? — она хихикнула.

— Да с чего бы ему с хастлером обниматься? И они болтают!

Это точно. Мальчишка вырвался из-под руки Брайана и теперь шел перед ним спиной вперед, что-то увлеченно рассказывая и жестикулируя. Врезался в тележку с хот-догами, расхохотался. Брайан тоже смеялся и что-то говорил.

Джастин смотрел на это, потрясенный.

— Что происходит вообще? Он же уехал из города. Вроде бы. И вдруг ходит по улице с каким-то парнем… Веселый, — он потянулся за курткой. — Пойду догоню.

— Ага, давай, веди себя, как Майкл!

Джастин замер, поморщился.

— Черт, ты права. Но это странно… Блин. Он, конечно, говорил, что будет себе кого-то искать, но что вот так, за несколько дней?

— Это ревность или зависть? — прищурилась Дафни.

— Может, он правда это назло мне?

— Да что с тобой такое? — Дафни подвинула ему чашку. — Выпей вот, успокойся. Он тебе кто? Какое тебе дело, с кем он смеется? И где он находится? Хорошенький мальчик, кстати. Так и тянет Брайана после тебя на белобрысых. У меня так было после Чарльза, ужаааасно нравились вьющиеся волосы. А потом как отрезало! Ну, или я просто влюбилась в Пэта.

Под эту болтовню Джастин придвинул к себе её блокнот, карандаш и быстро нарисовал на чистой страничке лицо парня.

— Фоторобот? — прыснула Дафни.

— Тебе на память, любуйся.

— Спасибо! — Дафни чмокнула его в щеку. — Хотя мне блондины не очень. Ну, кроме тебя. Так чего ты так распереживался все-таки?

— Не знаю. Неожиданно. Он так резко уехал, я даже не успел выяснить, куда. Он был в совершенно паршивом настроении. И вдруг ходит по Питтсу и ржет. Да ещё с каким-то пацаном.

— Порадуйся за него, — пожала плечами Дафни. — Ему крепко досталось. Если этот пацан его радует — ну и хорошо, пусть.

Джастин молча вытащил телефон и набрал по памяти номер. Дафни состроила гримаску и снова склонилась над блокнотом.

— Алло, Брайан? Привет… Просто узнать, как у тебя дела, ты же там один… Ты в Питтсе? Сегодня? Да? Ну… к семи не могу, может, немножко опоздаю. Хорошо, жду твоего звонка!

— Я это не одобряю, так и знай, — не поднимая головы от блокнота, сообщила Дафни. — Делаешь вид, что волнуешься о нем, а сам просто ревнуешь. Ещё и врешь.

— Он сказал, что будет мне звонить, у него есть новости!

— Надеюсь, хоть он говорит правду… — пробурчала Дафни.

Джастин, внезапно разозлившись, откинулся на спинку стула и сложил руки на груди.

— Что тебе не так? Чего ты бесишься?

— А я тебе скажу, что не так, — Дафни положила карандаш и навалилась на стол грудью. — Ты можешь обманывать себя сколько угодно, но со стороны все выглядит совершенно ясно — ты хочешь его вернуть, притворяясь его другом. Приручить. Как Майки.

— Это ещё вопрос, кто кого там у них приручил. И я не Майки. Мы с Брайаном четко договорились.

— Отлично, — Дафни пожала плечами. - Иди, у тебя лекция через пятнадцать минут.

— Нет, погоди, я хочу знать. Предположим, ты права. Просто предположим, что я ревную. Мне действительно не понятно, что творится, сначала Харви, теперь этот… Брайан жил всегда одинаково, одни и те же друзья, один и тот же распорядок… Откуда это взялось? Он стал совсем другим! Что творится вообще?

Дафни вздохнула и взъерошила ему волосы.

— Ты после нападения тоже стал совсем другим.

Джастин помолчал, потом кивнул.

— Ну… допустим. Но почему бы мне не подумать — это с прежним Брайном у меня ничего не вышло, а с таким, может, все будет иначе? Почему нет? Ну? Это же логично. Смотри, у него проблемы, а он даже не пьет почти. Не исчезает хрен знает где, не трахается до беспамятства… вроде бы. Он совсем другой.

Дафни пожала плечами.

— Он в тяжелой, стрессовой ситуации. Знаешь, как старушка, которая от собаки залазит на забор, хотя по заборам раньше не лазила и потом не будет. Когда все успокоится и забудется, он снова может стать прежним. И что ты будешь с этим делать?

— Я не знаю, — признал Джастин.

— Снова его бросишь? А смысл тогда все это затевать? Ищи себе сразу кого-то другого, не мучай ни его, ни себя. И вообще, — Дафни навалилась грудь на стол, приближая лицо к Джастину. — С чего ты решил, что он простит тебе твою выходку на вечеринке? Я бы не простила. И с чего ему вообще думать, что ты его любишь? Я смотрю, ты этими вопросами стараешься не задаваться.

— Я не… — Джастин замолчал, долго смотрел в окно, потом бросил взгляд на часы.

— Да иди уже, иди. Передавай Брайану привет, надеюсь, новости действительно хорошие.

— Я тоже надеюсь. Пока, Даф! — Джастин натянул пальто и исчез за дверью.

***

Детектив Хиксон переглянулась с двумя женщинами в костюмах, затем повернулась к сидящим за столом женщине с мальчиком.

— Мисс Кинни, мы обязаны расспросить Джона о подробностях произошедшего, в делах подобного рода это неизбежно.

— Но… вы спрашивали уже, — Клэр трепала в пальцах какой-то листок, кажется, собираясь отрывать от него кусочки. Детектив невольно вспомнила этого типа из «Лангольеров», как там его звали-то… Она поморщилась, заставила себя не смотреть на проклятую бумажку.

— Мисс Кинни, расследование движется, появляются новые обстоятельства, требуются новые данные. К тому же не забывайте, что дело будет рассматриваться в суде. Думаете, адвокат вашего брата не попытается найти нестыковки в показаниях Джона? Еще как попытается, у мистера Кинни нью-йоркский адвокат, выпускник Гарварда. И все это будет происходить публично.

— Я понимаю, — кивнула Клэр, посмотрела на Джона. Тот сидел, гладя в стол. — Джон, ты понимаешь, что должен поговорить с этими женщинами?

— Не дурак, — буркнул он.

— Мисс Кинни, тема, которая нас интересует, очень деликатного, физиологического свойства. Вы можете присутствовать либо оставить Джона на попечение миссис Лавински, позвольте вас представить, она в нашем департаменте занимается вопросами нарушения прав несовершеннолетних.

Сухая высокая женщина приветственно кивнула.

— А это мисс Хэллем, — Хиксон указала на вторую свою коллегу, та дружелюбно улыбнулась. — Детский психолог, эксперт.

— Я помню, — суетливо кивнула Клэр, — мы общались.

— Тем лучше. Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что эти люди не допустят, чтобы Джону был нанесен какой-то вред, они на его стороне. Даже если бы я попыталась давить на него или как-то влиять. Чего я, уверяю вас, не планирую.

— Да, я понимаю, — Клэр снова закивала.

— Каким будет ваше решение, мисс Кинни?

— Иди, мам, — буркнул Джон.

— Я ну… не знаю, если тебе так будет удобней…

— Конечно, ему несколько неловко обсуждать интимные вопросы в вашем присутствии, — сладко улыбнулась Хэллем, и до этого вялая и растерянная Клэр вдруг напряглась.

— В вашем, думаю, ничем не лучше!

«Господи, кого берут в психологи», - мысленно закатила глаза детектив и полезла спасать ситуацию.

— Разумеется, мисс Кинни! Но дело не в неловкости разговора как такового. Основная неловкость в общении после него. А мы для Джона люди чужие, поговорим — и больше он нас не увидит. Потому даже очень откровенные разговоры с незнакомцами гораздо комфортнее, вы же знаете. Как с врачом, например.

— Мама, иди уже.

— Да, я… подожду в коридоре, — Клэр кинулась вставать, но Диксон подсунула ей бланк на подпись.

— Вот тут распишитесь, пожалуйста.

Когда женщина вышла, Диксон повернулась к Джону, который так и сидел, набычившись, готовый к бою.

— Итак, Джон. Расскажи нам ещё раз, что произошло в квартире твоего дяди, Брайана Кинни. Начиная с того момента, как вы вернулись в его квартиру. Вот вы вошли. Что дальше?

— Он пошел в душ.

— Хорошо. А чем занимался ты?

— Ну... ходил, смотрел. Ничего не делал.

— Браслет ты тогда взял?

— Я просто посмотрел. Я потом его забрал, чтобы отомстить!

— Понимаю, — кивнула детектив. — И бумажник его ты тоже просто посмотрел?

— Зачем мне его бумажник! Это он его открыл, совал мне деньги, чтобы я… но я отказался.

— Это понятно. Что было дальше, Джон?

— Он вышел из душа, голый, и пошел ко мне.

— Дальше?

— Ну… стал говорить мне, чтобы я ему отсосал.

— Ты отказался, конечно?

— Ну да. Тогда он предложил деньги, а я…

— У него была эрекция?

— Что? А. Да, конечно. И я испугался.

— Понимаю. У твоего дяди есть татуировки, Джон?

— Нет.

— Нет?

Джон забегал глазами по лицам женщин, надеясь угадать правильный ответ.

— Ннет.

— И на половых органах тоже нет?

— Я не... нет.

— Хорошо. Что было дальше?

Джон приободрился.

— Тогда он меня схватил! И заставил!

— За что он тебя схватил, Джон?

— За шею! Он меня душил!

— Душил?

— Да!

— Почему на шее не осталось синяков, Джон?

— Ну то есть... Он сказал, что задушит. Я испугался. Он сильный.

— Понимаю. И что дальше?

— Я ну… испугался и согласился.

— Дальше?

— Что дальше? — нахмурился Джон.

— Расскажи, что было дальше. Ты согласился - и?

Джон поерзал, явно судорожно собираясь с мыслями.

— Я открыл рот, а он, ну…

— Ты стоял?

— Нет, я наклонился…

— Покажи, как ты наклонился, Джон.

Мальчик встал, наклонился.

\- Спасибо, Джон. А что делал твой дядя?

— Держал меня за шею. Поэтому у меня там синяки!

Хиксон переглянулась с коллегами.

— Это логично, Джон. Ты молодец, очень спокойно и понятно рассказываешь. Что было дальше?

— Он, ну… засунул мне член в рот, и начал, ну…

— Какие у тебя были ощущения, Джон?

— Ощущения? — опешил он.

— Приятно или неприятно. Что ты ощущал?

— Ну просто… неприятно.

— Что-то болело?

— Рот! Ну, широко открыл потому что.

— Понятно. Дышать было не тяжело?

— Нет, нос же… — Джон задумался.

— Что нос, Джон?

— Ну, я носом дышал.

— Конечно. Но, наверное, нос упирался в лобок, волосы в лицо…

— Да! — подхватил Джон. — Это было мерзко, я задыхался.

— У твоего дяди на лобке есть волосы, Джон?

— Я… — Джон сглотнул. - Да.

— На пенисе и мошонке тоже?

— Да!

— Волосы есть, а татуировок нет, верно?

— Да, — Джон покосился на дверь.

— Продолжай, пожалуйста, ты очень хорошо справляешься. Итак, он засунул пенис тебе в рот. Целиком?

— Да.

— Какие у тебя были ощущения?

— Я же говорил, носом было плохо дышать.

— Горло у тебя в тот день не болело?

— Нет… если бы у меня был насморк, я бы совсем задохнулся, наверное! А может, он бы побрезговал…

— Возможно. Что было дальше?

— Ну, он… кончил.

— Тебе в рот?

— Да. Я выплюнул.

— То есть он тебя сразу отпустил?

— Ну, а чего, он же уже…

— Какого размера у него член, Джон?

— Я не знаю, я не смотрел… я же не педик!

— Но в рот влезает?

— Ну… да.

— Понятно. Что было потом, Джон?

— Я оделся и убежал.

— Взяв браслет?

— Да, я быстро схватил и убежал.

— Я что-то пропустила, Джон. А когда твои отпечатки появились на бумажнике твоего дяди?

— Отпечатки? — Джон замер.

— Ну да, твои отпечатки на его бумажнике.

— Я не знаю…

— Это не ответ, Джон.

— Я… не помню. Может, он специально прижал мои пальцы к нему, чтобы потом…

— Ты не помнишь?

— Нет, я помню, просто…

— В какой момент это было, Джон?

— Когда он сначала предлагал, а потом меня схватил…

— И прижал твои руки к бумажнику?

— Ну да… И внутри!

— Понятно. Ты не сопротивлялся?

— Я боялся!

— Чего, Джон?

— Что он меня задушит!

— Хотя он даже не держал тебя за шею? Джон, — Хиксон навалилась на стол. - Ты потом взял браслет и убежал. Почему ты не убежал сразу?

— Я убежал! Но он меня поймал!

— Когда это было, Джон?

— В самом начале!

— Когда?

— Он вышел из ванны, расстегнул джинсы и предложил…

— Он был в джинсах?

— Ну да, я же говорил.

— Ты говорил — голый. С эрекцией.

— Я просто плохо помню!

— Джон, — Хиксон повернула его за подбородок, заставляя смотреть в глаза. — Ты не можешь рассказать, что произошло, ты путаешься. Ты ничего не знаешь о половых органах своего дяди — ни о волосах, ни о татуировках, ни о размере. Знаешь, какой он длины?

Детектив взяла мальчика за руку, укладывая её на стол, вытащила из ящика линейку, приложила её к руке.

— 9 дюймов, Джон. Это вся твоя рука до локтя. Говоришь, в рот влезает?

Джон покраснел и зажмурился.

— Послушай, Джон, — вмешалась Хэллем. — Все мы иногда делаем ошибки. Особенно под влиянием эмоций — от обиды, например. И признавать свои ошибки — не стыдно. Наоборот, это могут сделать только сильные и умные люди…

— До суда ещё можно все исправить, — добавила детектив. — А потом все это будет квалифицировано как лжесвидетельство. Это будет преступление, Джон. Уже нельзя будет сказать «ой, я ошибся».

По щекам мальчишки потекли слезы.

— Я его ненавижу! Он педик!

— Это не преступление, — потрепала его по руке детектив, но Джона это взбесило.

— А чего вы его защищаете, он педик! Ему в тюрьме самое место! И вообще в аду! Или убить!

— Я, милый мальчик, защищаю закон, — Хиксон говорила негромко, но веско, и Джон сник. — И если ты пытаешься засадить в тюрьму невиновного человека — то это ты преступник. И мое дело засадить в тюрьму тебя.

— Я маленький, меня нельзя в тюрьму!

— Думаешь, интернаты для несовершеннолетних — это не тюрьма? Только называются по-другому. Хочешь проверить?

Джон молчал.

— Итак, Джон. Мы идем в суд, и ты там рассказываешь свою версию? Адвокаты твоего дяди будут говорить с тобой совсем не так, как мы. Как думаешь, на какой минуте они уличат тебя во лжи?

— А мне придется с ними говорить? — растерялся Джон.

— А как ты думал? Это очень серьезное дело. Твой дядя попадет в тюрьму, потеряет работу, ты уничтожаешь всю его жизнь. Ты можешь ненавидеть кого угодно и сколько угодно. Но причинять реальный вред другому человеку ты не имеешь права.

— О нем напишут в газетах? — тихо спросил Джон.

— О твоем дяде?

— Нет, о суде?

— Да, напишут, — вдруг обрела голос Лавински. — Все узнают.

Джон вжал голову в плечи.

— Джон, мне нужен твой ответ. Мы с тобой идем в суд?

Он молча помотал головой.

— Ответ, Джон.

— Нет…

— Я приглашу мисс Кинни, — поднялась детектив Хиксон.


	21. Глава 20

Глава 20

Дверь лофта откатилась исключительно вовремя — Брайан столкнул с себя размякшего после оргазма Фредди, и они оба, улыбаясь, распластались на сбитых простынях.  
Брайан даже не подумал прикрываться - те, кто врывается в чужую квартиру без приглашения, должны получать заслуженные плюшки.

— Это ты не закрыл дверь, — напомнил Фредди.

Брайан только отмахнулся.

— Брайан?

Черт. Джастин? С чего он-то вдруг? Проклятье…  
Брайан сел на кровати в тот самый момент, как на пороге спальни появился Джастин. Быстро оценил открывшуюся ему картину, но и бровью не повел. Только челюсть напряглась и подбородок поднялся выше. Брайан внутренне усмехнулся. Неожиданная получилась месть. Месть же? Судя по злым глазам Джастина — она самая.

— Привет, — дружелюбно помахал Фредди, все ещё тяжело дыша.

— Неожиданно, — тоже улыбнулся Брайан. - Привет.

— Хотел узнать, как ты… раз ты вернулся.

— Как видишь, все хорошо.

— Да, спасибо, мне хорошо видно, — почти не разжимая зубов, сообщил Джастин.

— Тебя никто сюда не звал вообще-то, — пожал плечами Брайан. Может, это и было грубовато, но ведь правда. Он не должен чувствовать себя виноватым — с какой стати вообще? Кто он Джастину? Кто Джастин ему? Но настроение от этих мыслей только сильнее упало.

— Ты сказал, что позвонишь, что у тебя есть новости. Твой телефон не отвечает. Глупо было волноваться, согласен, — Джастин развернулся, и через пару секунд грохнула, закрываясь, железная дверь.

— Ну это-то точно была бывшая жена? — поднял бровь Фредди.

— Это был Джастин.

Фредди закатил глаза, но промолчал, вылез из кровати, начал одеваться.

— Может, останешься в Питтсбурге? — предложил Брайан. Он тоже встал, натянул джинсы. - Я могу помочь с работой. Тебе, вроде бы, все равно, где жить, лишь бы по другую сторону Атлантики.

— Ты ошибаешься, — Фредди вытянул у него из пальцев пачку купюр и аккуратно сложил в карман куртки.

— Просто хотел удостовериться, что ты не потащишься за мной в Бостон, — усмехнулся Брайан.

Фредди сморщил нос:

— Это ты потащишься туда за мной, потому что я еду прямо сейчас, а тебе ещё вещи собирать.

— Ты, кстати, не пересчитал деньги, а там на две сотни больше.

— Чаевые или плата за дополнительные услуги? — поднял бровь Фредди.

— Деньги на билет. Едь «Грейхаундом» или поездом, не выебывайся, — Брайан наклонился и продолжил шепотом. — Или ты вообразил, что у нас в Америке все попутчики так прекрасны, и надеешься подцепить следующего?

— У которого будет столько же геморроя и который притащит меня не туда, куда я ехал? — в тон ему отозвался Фредди. — Лучше уж и правда «Грейхаунд».

— Хороший мальчик, — все так же шепотом произнес Брайан, поймал дрогнувший, замутившийся взгляд, осторожно лизнул приоткрытые губы.

— Сволочь, — выдохнул Фредди ему в рот.

— Стараюсь, — Брайан целовал его долго, но мягко, без напора. Он хотел быть благодарным. Потому что был благодарен.

Наконец, Фредди сделал шаг назад, хлопнул его по плечу, чуть сжал.

— Рад был знакомству. Береги себя.

Брайан только улыбнулся.  
Он всегда успевал сделать это первым — отстраниться, пока дело не дошло до чувств. Но, кажется, начал терять хватку. Молодость оказалась проворней.

Фредди забросил рюкзак на спину, как-то неловко и суетливо взмахнул рукой, улыбнулся и исчез за дверью.

Брайан проводил его взглядом, погладил пальцем нижнюю губу и фыркнул.  
Белобрысый пизденыш все-таки чертовски хорош.  
И это точно сцепленные гены.  
Правильно он никогда с этим типажом дела не имел.

Да, к вопросу о белобрысых пизденышах. Нужно позвонить Джастину, выяснить, что это вообще было такое? Подозрительно смахивало на сцену ревности. Ну и сообщить заодно новость. Он и забыл, что телефон в полиции отключил… Они даже извинились, ты подумай!

Брайан растер лицо руками, усмехнулся и потопал к холодильнику за водой.

И остальным всем новость тоже нужно было сообщить, хотя вот этим как раз заниматься совершенно не хотелось. Даже думать об этом было неприятно. Хотелось просто закрыть книгу на этой странице и выбросить её из головы. Ещё мелькнула трусливая идея позвонить Эммету — через полчаса будет знать вся Либерти авеню, никаких хлопот…

Брайан зажмурился на секунду, вдохнул. Нет, так нельзя. Как минимум, нужно лично сказать Деб, Майки и Линдс, что история с Джоном окончена. Дело закрыто. Поймут ли они, что это для него значит? Догадывались ли, каково ему было? Не важно. Нужно сказать лично.  
Потом можно будет наградить себя звонком Джастину. Если он возьмет трубку, конечно.

Следующая задача — собрать вещи, упаковать в машину. Это не займет много времени, только одежда и личные мелочи. Его новая квартира полностью меблирована, дизайнерский проект, проработанный до последней вилки. Ничего из прошлой жизни ему там не нужно. Вся она в целости и сохранности останется тут.

Брайан поставил перед собой на стойку бутылку воды, от которой отпил половину. Порылся в джинсах, достал свои ключи от лофта и вторую связку, тоже положил перед собой.  
Улыбнулся.

***

Брайан вошел в дом Дебби в восемь, хотя ужин был назначен на семь, и сделал это намеренно. Чтобы все наговорились, поели, расслабились, успокоились. Он улыбнулся про себя, оглядывая гостиную. Все на месте. Хотя нет, кроме Джастина. Наверняка специально не пришел, засранец.  
Все уже немножко выпили и как следует закусили, это хорошо.  
При виде него они вскочили и загомонили разом.

— Брайан!

— Наконец-то!

— Поздравляем!

— Слава богу, что все закончилось!

— Мы уже решили, что ты не придешь! Раздевайся, садись.

— Дайте ему тарелку!

— Майкл, положи ему вон тот кусочек.

Брайан отодвинул подальше от стола стул и сел на него так, чтобы всех видеть. Гас тут же влез ему на колени, чмокнул в щеку. Брайан улыбнулся, что-то прошептал ему в ухо, от чего мальчишка захихикал. Брайан поднял взгляд на сидящих за столом.

— Я не буду есть, спасибо.

— Тебе нужно нормально питаться! Ты в 14 лет был таким тощим, но в 14 это простительно, а сейчас нет, — Деб уже ставила перед ним тарелку с лазаньей, но Брайан только улыбнулся и покачал головой.

— Притормози, Деб, я на минутку, только расскажу новости. Про то, что Джон отозвал свое заявление, и дело против меня прекращено, я уже всем сказал. Теперь хочу сообщить, что я уезжаю из Питтсбурга, как давно хотел.

Повисла тишина. Гас строил рожицы с отцовских коленей.

— Что, прямо сейчас? — потрясенно спросил Майкл.

— Да, — улыбка Брайана стала ещё шире. — Я вас всех люблю и надеюсь, что это взаимно. И что вы за меня будете рады. Я переезжаю в Бостон. Я очень давно этого хотел… вы знаете. И мне это очень нужно. Особенно сейчас. Здесь мне оставаться просто невыносимо. И невозможно, во всех смыслах. Мне хочется надеяться, что вы меня поймете и не станете осуждать.

Он жестом пресек попытки заговорить и продолжил.

— Я не буду устраивать прощальных вечеринок и со слезами обниматься напоследок. Я не умираю и не эмигрирую в Израиль. Бостон совсем рядом. Тут у меня по-прежнему масса дел. И все вы. Я никуда не исчезаю. Просто теперь живу и работаю в другом месте, — он ссадил Гаса на пол, поцеловав его напоследок, и встал. — Потом на меня накинетесь, ладно? Машина ждет. До встречи.

Он исчез так же быстро и внезапно, как появился.

— Ну пиздец, — первой высказалась Дебби, рассеянно оглядывая собравшихся. — Кто-то знал?

— Никто, — Линдси покачала головой.

— Харви точно знал, — Майки зачем-то встал, снова сел. — Я так и думал, что что-то происходит…

— Да уж, много чего произошло, — ехидно бросила Мел. — Трудно было не заметить.

Эммет со скучающим видом ковырял вилкой в тарелке.

— Брайан бы так никогда не поступил, — вынесла решительный вердикт Линдси. — Сбегать — это не в его стиле!

— Линдси, — внезапно не выдержал Бен. — Он живой человек.

— Я знаю! — она вскинула подбородок. — И он умеет справляться со сложными ситуациями. Всю жизнь прекрасно справляется.

— Это все Харви, — поддакнул Майкл.

— Можно подумать, дать кому-то на себя влиять — это в стиле Брайана! — фыркнула Мел. — Вы уж определитесь. Я лично считаю, он принял правильное решение. В кои-то веки.

— Я ничего не понимаю, — Деб села на оставленный Брайаном стул. — Он же там будет совсем один! У него там никого нет!

— У меня тоже никого и ничего не было, когда я приехал, — внезапно вмешался в разговор Эммет, хотя тыкать лазанью вилкой не прекратил. — И посмотрите на меня теперь! А мне было 16. Не думаю, что Брайан справится хуже.

— Да, но почему? Конечно, произошедшее с ним неприятно… ужасно. Но зачем уезжать? Разве быть одному в чужом городе лучше?

— Безопасней, как минимум, — веско обронил Бен, Вик кивнул, соглашаясь, и все притихли.

— А где, кстати, Джастин? — вдруг опомнилась Линдси. — Он что, тоже уезжает?

— И бросит учебу? — всполошилась Деб. — С ума все посходили, что ли? Я с Брайаном ещё поговорю, конечно. Но Солнышку уж точно не стоит кидаться в такие аферы. Случись что — ему там и пойти будет некуда!

— Придется учиться справляться самому, — кивнул Тед, не отрывая взгляда от тарелки.

— Да с чего вы взяли, что он вообще нужен Брайану? У него теперь Харви, — горячо заговорил Майкл. — Хоть он мне и не особо нравится, но уж получше Джастина!

— Майкл, Харви работает в Нью-Йорке, — вмешалась в его вдохновенную речь Мел. — И никуда из него не уедет.

— Ну значит, ему и без Харви хорошо. Он всегда хотел выбраться из Питтса, сколько я себя помню, — Майкл вздохнул. — А вместо этого уехал я.

— Значит, теперь все стало правильно. Ты вернулся, он уехал, — Вик обнял его за плечи. — Ему это нужно. И он добился этого, молодец.

— Молодец? Здесь его сын! — Линдси усадила Гаса на колени, словно в доказательство.

— Это наш с тобой сын, — тихо уточнила Мелани.

Тед посмотрел не неё и пробормотал себе под нос:

— Вот именно.

Деб покачала головой. После этой истории с арестом и крушением бизнеса Тед просто сам не свой.

— Он же сказал, что будет приезжать! — возмутился Майкл. — Он не бросит Гаса.

— Можно подумать, вы его часто видели, пока он был тут, — Эммет отодвинул наконец истрепанную лазанью. — Интересно, что будет с лофтом?

— Кстати, да! — оживилась Линдси, но Тед хмыкнул, и Дебби вдруг озарило. Она посмотрела на Эммета, на Теда и покачала головой.

— Вы двое поругались, что ли? С утра же было все нормально. Ну, кто из вас отличился?

— Это из-за дома, который вы ездили смотреть? — догадалась Мелани.

Брайан был на время забыт.

***

Он вышел из дома Дебби и увидел Джастина почти сразу же, даже до машины не дошел. Он сидел на соседском заборчике, подсунув под задницу сумку.  
Брайан направился к нему, на ходу достал сигареты.

— Привет. Специально не стал заходить?

Джастин с улыбкой пожал плечами.

— Не в настроении для болтовни.

— Хорошо, тогда валим отсюда. Увидят, что я не уехал — привяжутся с разговорами.

— Что это за машина? Ауди? — удивился Джастин.

— Арендовал, корвет в Бостоне остался.

Они забрались в машину и отъехали от дома Дебб, но уже на следующей улице Брайан остановился на парковке магазинчика и вышел.

— Ты не куришь даже в арендованной машине? — улыбнулся Джастин и открыл дверь, однако выходить не стал, только повернулся ногами наружу. — Что ты им там такое сказал, что ждал погони? Про окончание дела? Они хотели запраздновать тебя до смерти?

Брайан закурил, обошел машину и привалился к ней спиной рядом с Джастином.

— Что уезжаю в Бостон.

— В каком смысле уезжаешь?

— В прямом. Я получил работу.

Джастин долго молчал.

— Предлагаю сделку, — невесело усмехнулся Брайан. — Я не буду врать, что забуду тебя, как только закроется дверь, а ты не будешь плакать. Как тебе? Обойдемся без сцен?

Джастин покачал головой, чувствуя, как на него наваливается какое-то оцепенение. Брайан просто исчезнет. Растворится в воздухе. Откроет новую страницу и начнет писать красивым почерком.

— Это твои хорошие новости? — наконец выдавил он. Брайан посмотрел на него, взял за руку и потянул из машины. Джастин встал, неловкий, напряженный. Брайан обнял его за плечи, подтащил к себе, затянулся.

— Это моя огромная хорошая новость. Жаль, что никто не понимает. Мне не с кем порадоваться.

— Да нет, я знаю, ты всегда хотел… — промямлил Джастин, прижавшись лбом к куртке Брайана и вдыхая знакомый запах.

— Да. Но ни черта не делал. Мне понадобился серьезный пинок. И от тебя тоже, — Брайан чуть сжал его плечо и улыбнулся.

— Хоть кому-то от этого польза….

— Не говори ерунды. Никого ещё себе не присмотрел?

— Тут ты меня опередил, — буркнул Джастин и тут же пожелал, чтобы Брайан его не расслышал. Увы, крестной феи рядом не оказалось.

— Ты про Фредди? — все так же добродушно и спокойно поинтересовался Брайан. - Жаль, что ты не остался пообщаться, было бы забавно вас свести вместе, двух белобрысых пизденышей.

Джастин напрягся и чуть отстранился.

— А тебе он что, уже не нужен?

Брайан фыркнул.

— Я так понимаю, в мою свадьбу и счастливую семейную жизнь с Харви ты уже не веришь?

— Да я вообще не понимаю, что с тобой творится! Я тебя не узнаю!

— Я стал лучше или хуже?

— Не знаю… Ты другой.

Брайан с улыбкой поцеловал его в макушку.

— Я тот же. Просто научился новым фокусам. Мне, знаешь… Последнее время казалось, что мир остановился. Годы проходят, а ничего не меняется. И что так будет всегда. Будет Майки, Деб, лесбиянки, парни в «Вавилоне», работа у Ванса… Все то же самое, навсегда. Только Гас будет расти. А я стареть.

Джастин буквально не дышал, потрясенный. Брайан никогда не говорил с ним о таких вещах.

— …и от такой перспективы удавиться хотелось, — Брайан затянулся, помолчал. — Я знаю, ты не любишь Харви. Вы все не любите. Вам кажется, что он забирает меня от вас. А между тем, вам стоило бы сказать ему спасибо.

— Мы все ему благодарны, он потрясающий адвокат.

— За это я ему плачу, — нетерпеливо отмахнулся Брайан. — А вот вытаскивать меня на свет божий он был совершенно не обязан.

— Ты как Эммет, увидел свет? — улыбнулся Джастин.

— Ну да. Только без дайков и блуждания по лесам Пенсильвании. Я не знаю, можешь ли ты понять…

— Я попробую.

— Я счастлив сейчас, — тихо признался Брайан. Джастин не верил своим ушам. — Мне не терпится уехать. Мне нужна новая жизнь. Хватит с меня этой.

— Какой она будет? — Джастина неприятно кольнуло, что Брайан, как оказалось, совсем не то счастье имел в виду, но ему действительно было интересно.

— Другой.

— Это не ответ. Ты так же будешь работать в рекламе, верно?

— Да. Первое время. Я всерьез думаю о собственном агентстве.

— Ого, — Джастин удивленно кивнул. — Думаю, у тебя получится. А кроме работы?

— Я больше не хочу быть один.

— Что? — тут уже кивком было не отделаться. Джастин повернулся, чтоб посмотреть ему в глаза. — Что ты сказал?

— Что мне нравится иметь рядом кого-то постоянного, кто меня хорошо знает. Видит меня. Как Майки, только… настоящего. Вот, например, с Харви мне очень нравится общаться. Но мы с ним не уживемся, конечно.

— Ты и со мной не ужился… — прошептал Джастин.

— Нет, Джастин, не ужился ты. Ты решил, что я тебе не подхожу. И я с тобой был полностью согласен, кстати. Ты хотел, чтобы я стал другим, потому что тебе нужен был другой человек, не такой, как я.

— Но ведь ты изменился…

— Ты невнимательно меня слушаешь, — Брайан затоптал окурок и сунул руку в карман. — Я сказал — мне хочется иметь рядом человека, который меня хорошо знает. Меня. Не считает супергероем или суперпризом. Хочет меня, как человека. Со всем моим дерьмом. И недостатками. Не знаю, возможно ли это, но мне бы хотелось. А я обычно добиваюсь того, чего хочу.

— Ты говоришь мне, что я не подхожу? — Джастин очень старался, чтобы голос не дрогнул.

Брайан помолчал.

— Я говорю, что ты был слишком юным. Я тоже, в некотором роде. Мы оба были новичками. Но это было тогда. А теперь я не знаю, что у тебя вот тут, — он легонько постучал Джастина по лбу. — Но одну вещь я знаю точно — ты всегда получаешь то, чего хочешь.

— Как ты?

— В этом ты намного круче, — Брайан улыбнулся и хлопнул Джастина по плечу. — У меня уже задница отмерзла, пошли в машину. Тебя к Дафни отвезти?

— Да, пожалуйста.

Они ехали молча. Джастин пытался переварить услышанное, Брайан улыбался своим мыслям.

— Брайан…

— Тссс, — Брайан остановился у подъезда Дафни, полез в карман, вытащил ключи и протянул Джастину.

— Что это?

— Твои ключи от лофта, не узнаешь?

Джастин вопросительно поднял брови.

— Ну да, живи пока. Насовсем не обещаю. И мне нужно где-то останавливаться, когда буду приезжать. Пустишь?

Джастин не смог сдержать широченную глупую улыбку.

— Конечно. Блин, Брайан…

— Замажешь краской полы — придушу, понял?

— Души сейчас! — Джастин бросился ему на шею. — Спасибо, это так…

— Кому завещать лофт, как не Королю «Вавилона»! — Брайан со смехом поцеловал его в висок и подтолкнул к двери. - Все, выметайся. Мне пора ехать.

Джастин задержался в дверях.

— Удачи тебе, Брайан. Пусть все получится.

— А куда оно денется. До скорого, пизденыш.

Джастин проводил взглядом газанувшую с места «Ауди».  
Он не знал, плакать ему или улыбаться.

Связка ключей так и была стиснута у него в кулаке. Джастин разжал руку и посмотрел на неё.

 _Вот вам ключ от королевства_ *.  
Он улыбнулся.  
А потом увидел — обычный, но более блестящий, чем остальные, потому что новый. Незнакомый.

На общем кольце висел новый ключ.

_  
*This is the Key — английская народная детская песенка, в переводе С. Я. Маршака «Вот вам ключ от королевства»_


End file.
